My Love is Yours
by princessxoamber
Summary: Jasper met Bella when she was a child. He saved her from a nomad vampire trying to eat her. He knew she was his mate but couldn't be with her just yet. Cullen's don't know. He makes monthly trips to see her and has eyes watching her. What bad could happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, if you guys are new to me, I also write, Getting Back What Once Was Lost…it's finishing up, only has like 3 chapters left, so I decided I should start my new story too and I just got this idea. **

**I also write a Jacob/Bella story, its called the Dream Catcher….check it out. Actually check them both out if you haven't read them! **

**I like to write more from my male character's POV most of the time, I'm not sure why, maybe its because we don't get that in the originals?**

**So a warning, I'm usually pretty good about updates. Once a week at least unless I'm in a reallllly good mood. It just depends on what comes to me. I do have birthdays coming up for my boyfriends niece and then my oldest son's is the 14****th**** and so is mine =) Then we have Christmas, but I think I can handle it. This is more of a test chapter I guess to see how we like this story idea. Let me know people. That's the only way I know how to continue.**

**So here's disclaimer: I don't own these characters even if certain ones own my heart. **

**-Title- My Love Is Yours**

**-Summary- Jasper met Bella years ago when she was a child. He saved her from a nomad vampire trying to eat her. He knew she was his mate but couldn't be with her just yet. He makes monthly trips to see her and also keeps extra eyes from his closest friends on her. What bad could happen?**

Chapter 1:

**Jasper POV: **

I was sitting in the Cullen living room in Forks, Washington. It was rainy and cloudy out, nothing out of the normal. It was night time and you couldn't even see the stars. The mated ones were all separated with the respective mate in their bedrooms. Carlisle and Esme, were more respectable and didn't really let anyone else hear what was going on. Emmett and Rosalie though, probably let the whole town know what they were doing. Alice and Edward were my best friends in this house and very much in love.

They saved me from the life I lived. They found me one night while I was out hunting and told me I could live another way. Alice's vision's showed me living with them and who was I to tell a psychic she was wrong? Edward and I had a strange relationship, he was my brother in every sense of the word but he wanted more information than I was willing to give. He tried to use his telepathy to get what he was curious about and I found it to be an invasion of my privacy, if and when I wanted to share that information I would. I knew I was a monster, I didn't need them to point that out to me. I didn't need the people I had come to care about to pity me. I had lived in this family for over fifty years and still I felt like an outsider sometimes.

I couldn't blame them though, the Southern Wars were hell, in the literal sense. I will forever be grateful for my friends, Peter and Charlotte. I let them escape together before my Mistress Maria wanted me to kill Charlotte. Peter begged me for days before we actually knew it was going to happen. He says he doesn't have a gift, it was just logical, but I don't believe him. He tends to know lots of things before they are going to happen. So I let them go, and I was punished severely. A few months later though, they came back and got me out. That's why I had them watching over the most important…

I stopped my thoughts as I saw Edward coming down the steps, "Jasper, why won't you just share with us? You said the most important….most important what brother? You can tell me."

I was about to answer him when a knock at the door surprised both of us. Edward went and answered it as I sat contemplating whether or not to tell Edward about….that.

I heard her voice and thought I was hallucinating, "I need to speak with Major Jasper Whitlock. Now." She demanded.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Edward asked.

"None of your business. Find me the Major. NOW." She was scared, I could feel the fear coming off of her.

"Okay then, let's go get him. He's just in the living room." Edward ushered her in here and I just stayed locked in place.

She saw me and started running, "Oh Jasper!" and jumped into my arms and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Bella sugar what are you doing here?" I asked placing kisses on the side of her head.

"Something's happened Jasper….well…..lots of things actually. Maybe we could have a little privacy?" she said eyeing Edward.

"No way brother, what is this human doing here." He was frustrated and I wanted to know why.

"Do you think you could stop it?" Bella asked him.

"Stop what?" He said innocently.

"Trying to use your power on me, its annoying." She glared at him and I growled.

"Dammit Jasper tell me who she is!" he nearly roared. My anger was fueling his and it wasn't a good combination.

"She's his mate." We heard Alice's voice ring out, "This is what you do once a month isn't it Jasper?"

I just nodded my head and pulled Bella closer to me. "Jasper please I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Bella they are my family. It's okay to share with them." I said pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay. I guess it will be better. Because you are going to be mad and they can hold you back." She shrugged.

I called the family down and introduced them to Bella. "You guys, this is Bella Swan. She is my mate and has been since she was eight years old. I found her when that nomad Randall tried to feed from her in Arizona. It was when I went to go see Peter and Charlotte and I protected her from him. I knew then she was my mate. I have been to see her once a month for the last decade." I paused letting them all take it in.

"This is why we moved to Forks." Alice whispered. "Bella's father is the Police Chief."

"You guys know my dad?" Bella asked and then giggled.

Everyone nodded and waited for me to continue but I didn't really have much else to say. "When I can't be with Bella, I have Peter and Charlotte watching over her. Her mother is…..sorry sugar, but she's an idiot that doesn't really pay much attention. So I have them watching her." I looked at Bella and she knew what I wanted.

She sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Bella you just came to our house at 3 in the morning and you're human. I think I would like to know what's wrong with my mate." I growled to her.

She dropped her eyes to the ground and rolled up the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt what I saw made me see red. It was a vampire bite mark, but overlapping with the different people, there were at least 7 different indentations. "Who did this Bella? Where are Peter and Char? Why aren't they with you?" I demanded.

"Jasper, these….vampires came to town and caught your scent in my room and on me and…well….they basically were using me as a blood farm. They had friends who had friends and so on. You haven't been to see me in almost six months Jasper. So the visits got more frequent. Peter and Charlotte went away, I don't know why or where, but they showed up last night at my house and told me to pack and bag and to get to you. They would handle everything else." She rushed out the last part because she knew I would be pissed at them.

I hadn't realized it had been six months since I had seen her last. No wonder I had been in a nasty foul mood with everyone. The last time I was in Phoenix to see her, I wanted to fully mate with her. My need to take her was getting stronger the older and more beautiful she got. I wanted to mark her, marry her. Everything to prove she was mine.

"Dammit, I said to stop trying to use your power on me. Now stop!" Bella yelled. I turned and growled at whoever was antagonizing my mate.

"I'm sorry Bella, its just habit." Edward whispered and he was remorseful and for that he was lucky.

Carlisle the forever scientist and doctor looked at Bella, "How do you know he is trying to use his power Bella?"

She looked at me then back to Carlisle and back at me again and stared into my eyes, "The one man that comes, he says that…..there has been small amounts of venom pushed into me with each bite that is allowing my gift to expand. He calls me a shield. I can feel when something is trying to get in. It doesn't hurt…its just…annoying. Like a humming."

I roared out in anguish and ran out into the trees to smash them. I felt someone coming up behind me and crouched down, "Easy Jasper, it's just me and Alice." Edward called.

I slammed another tree and sat down on a large boulder, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah Jasper she's fine. Carlisle is trying to get her to go to bed, but she says she has to wait for you." Alice said she was also feeling frustrated.

"You can't see her can you?" I inquired.

"No, that's why I didn't know what you had been doing. I always thought it was Peter blocking me. You said he was strange so I figured he knew how to block me. I'm trying to get a look at who these people are that have been hurting her Jasper, but I just can't. I'm so sorry." She bowed her head and sniffled. "I think she's going to be my friend." She whispered with a small smile and she started to feel a bit optimistic.

"I bet she would like that." I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave my brother a nod, "I'm heading back. Thanks guys."

I ran back to the house and found my mate sitting on the couch with Emmett playing some video game, "Jasper." She whispered without even turning around. I loved how she just knew when I would walk into a room, or if I was near. She said her heart sped up and she got butterflies in her stomach. I remember trying to get that information out of her, she blushed a deep red and was so embarrassed.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to sleep. You are exhausted." I picked her up and carried her to my room.

"This is very you Jazz." She said examining my room.

"I was wondering why you were calling me Jasper down there." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted your family to know your nickname." She giggled and went to my drawers and found a t shirt to wear to bed.

"Bella, sugar, go into that bathroom and change, please. I really…really….don't know how much longer I can hold back with you." I almost begged. Me deadly Major of the South was begging an eighteen year old human girl.

"Sorry Jazz." She came over and stood on her tip toes and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I'll be right back." And she disappeared into the bedroom.

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. She was going to kill me. I knew I loved her, she was my mate after all. But what I couldn't wrap my mind around was why she wanted me around. For the first few years I visited her in Phoenix, we would meet at the library. She would sit in a comfy chair and read for hours on end. He mother never came and checked on her or walked her there. She was all alone in the big city.

By ten years old she was cooking full meals for herself and her mother and cleaning the house. It was like she the mother and not the child. She started to realize I hadn't aged when she reached twelve and that's when I decided to tell her everything. I told her who I was and what I had done. Peter wanted to kill me, he said she wasn't old enough to understand. He said that no human teenage girl would take to our lives well. But Bella surprised him, when they met and she went up and hugged him and thanked him for saving me. I didn't tell her about the Cullen's I don't know why I didn't. I guess for the same reason I never told them about her. Even though I still wasn't sure what that reason was. Peter loved Bella like a sister and I wondered what could have taken him away that would leave her in danger. I wanted to kill him, but I needed the story first.

I was pulled out of all my thoughts to see Bella leaned against the bathroom doorway just looking at me with tears in her eyes. "What is it sugar?

"I thought…..They said….." she cried and sank to the ground. I ran over and pulled her up and laid us down on the bed.

"Bella Sweetheart, tell me…please." I kissed her forehead and her cheeks.

"I thought you weren't coming back. That you didn't love me anymore. They said if you hadn't come back by now that you wouldn't ever come and that you didn't care." She cried into my chest. "Then Peter and Char were gone and…..I was so alone. Mom's getting married. I was just…alone."

I hadn't realized I was hurting my mate and I was so angry with myself. She was alone, even though I still didn't know why, but she was. Bella ended up crying herself to sleep not allowing me to make her negative thoughts go away. I wanted to tell her that I loved her so much that I was scared I was going to hurt her. I needed her and now that she was here with me, I don't think I could let her go back to those monthly visits. I needed her always.

Alice popped her head into my room and whispered, "Is she asleep? We wanted to talk but we were waiting until she was out."

I nodded and disentangled myself from Bella and gave her a kiss on the head and whispered an "I love you" to her. I walked at human pace down to the living room and awaited the firing squad.

I sat down and waved my hand at them to get on with it. "Jasper, I am very disappointed in you. I thought we were your family. Why wouldn't you tell us about your mate? Do you not trust us?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, really I don't know why I didn't tell you. Just as I never told Bella about you guys. I just…don't know." I replied.

"But she knows about Peter and Charlotte? You trusted them to protect her and now she's been hurt. She could have been here the whole time. We could have protected her." I was surprised to hear this from Rosalie, she hated humans.

"Rose I can't say anything else besides I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" I growled out.

"Jasper maybe you should…try calling Peter and Charlotte." Alice suggested.

She was right. I needed to speak with them but I wasn't sure I could do it without wanted to murder him. Alice handed me the phone and I dialed the familiar number.

"Um…Hey Major." Peter replied cautiously.

"Wanna tell me why my mate just showed up in Forks covered in vampire bites Peter?"

"So she's there? And safe?" Char said in the background.

"Why do you care? Where have ya'll been? I trusted you to take care of her!" I yelled back.

"Man, I'm sorry. We had to…..Dammit. We'll be there in the afternoon. Gotta clear up some stuff here. I wanna see Bells too. So we'll all talk together." he finished and hung up. Bastard hung up on me.

"Well that was productive." Emmett muttered.

Esme had been quite throughout since Bella had arrived. She was contemplative and worried, "What is it Esme?"

"Um…Bella….will she be staying here or going back to Phoenix?" she asked.

"She's staying here. Maybe…..maybe she could move with her father. She said her mother was remarrying. So this could be a 'trip' she took to ask him about it. We can go do that tomorrow before Peter and Char get here." It was a good idea. She could be in the same town, go to the same school. When we moved here I had Alice put me in the same year Bella was so that we would be done at the same time. We were getting ready to start our senior year. Emmett and Rose had already 'graduated' again so they were 'going off to college.'

We sat around for a while longer and they all asked me questions about Bella. What she liked and disliked, the things she was passionate about. Alice nearly fell out of her chair when she learned that Bella hated shopping. Edward though, loved the fact that she liked classic novels and music. She had told me once that it calmed her down. If she was anxious or nervous she could put on the classical music and she would calm right down. Edward suggested that maybe he could teach her some on his piano.

Edward was never good at making friends. He and Rosalie didn't get along until she found Emmett and Emmett's attitude was not up to Edward's Victorian ideals. Somehow though, we understood each other. Except for the whole privacy thing. He was excited to make a new friend as was everyone else in the house. Esme was excited to spoil someone else and Carlisle wanted to work more with her shield. I had to admit I was curious about it too. I wondered what else she could do with it besides block gifts.

Bella came down the stairs around eleven in just my shirt and Emmett let out a wolf whistle. I growled and carried my mate upstairs and waited for her to put some clothes on."Bella what were you thinking?"

"I forgot. I wasn't really awake. You know I'm not awake until I have coffee. I was on the hunt." She giggled at her own little joke.

"Sugar you cant go walking around like that. I'm gonna end up killing someone." I warned.

"Alright Jazz….I'm sorry." She looked down, "Umm….what are you gonna do with me?"

I gave her a smirk, the one she liked and whispered in her ear, "There are plenty of things I'm gonna do with you doll."

She shivered and her lust skyrocketed. "Go get my coffee Major. I'm gonna shower and put some clothes on." She shooed me out of the bedroom and I let out a laugh.

I went to get Bella's coffee from the diner in town. It was the weekend so some of the students we went to school with were also eating at the small diner. They all just stared and didn't even try to cover it up. They had open mouths and looked like a deer caught in headlights. I found it humorous. I heard the whispers as I was leaving about how 'hot and 'yummy' I was. Bella was probably going to kill these girls. As I was driving out of the lot, I saw Chief Swan's police cruiser pulling in. It wasn't a secret that the man couldn't cook to save his life, I think that Bella moving in with him would be good all around.

I was only gone for fifteen minutes so when I returned Bella was just getting out of the shower. I stayed downstairs so I wasn't tempted to do naughty things to her like I wanted. I heard her come out of the bedroom and when she came down the stairs Emmett found it necessary to say, "Hey Bella, nice stems."

"What decade are you from? You do realize it's 2010 right? Who says that?" she said not skipping a beat. Rose hit him upside the head and Bella giggled.

"Bella here's your coffee….I thought I could…introduce you officially to everyone. So you know who everyone is. I saw your dad at the diner, we can stop by and see him this afternoon after his shift, if you want." Then I realized she didn't know what I was talking about. "We um thought that since your mom was getting remarried that you could…..maybe move up here with your dad. That way we could protect you and you and I would be closer to each other."

Bella nodded and said, "Okay so I know this one is Edward, he has the hair. I would assume his mate is this bouncy one here, Alice…..the big lug is Emmett because I keep hearing him get yelled at. I know that Rosalie is his mate. Carlisle is the doctor and his mate is Esme? Right?"

"Wow sugar you are good. I thought maybe we could hang out. They all asked about you while you were sleeping so maybe you could ask about them and we could all just..spend some time together." I reached over and grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top.

"Jasper, man, how can you of all vampires not want to eat her? Dud she smells amazing, and when you got her all hot early…..wow." Emmett said letting his eyes roll back in his head. I let go of Bella and was growling in his face.

Bella was shocked. That was all she was feeling, "What do you mean of all vampires?" she whispered.

"Bella, you know who he is right? Plus he's the last one to get on this diet of ours and he slips from time to time. I was just curious." Emmett said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Jasper can't hurt me." She said firmly. "It's not possible. I've cut myself before and he's put in the stitches, what are you people talking about? He has the strongest willpower."

Carlisle decided to change the subject, "Jasper, does the Volturi know about her?"

"You mean Aro? Oh yeah. That Randall guy, went and tried to tattle tale on Jasper. He came and saw me and checks on me once a year. Usually Jane and Alec come to say hi and stuff." Bella replied with a smile. I knew she and Jane got along no matter how strange that sounded.

I felt the emotions of the room. Most of them were hurt. I had spoken to vampire royalty and not told my own family about my mate. I was a horrible person. Bella looked around the room, "What's wrong?"

'They are just upset sugar. Don't worry about it." I said with a small kiss.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it's not like he told me about you guys either. I knew he was with a coven, but I didn't know about you guys. I always wondered why he didn't just stay with Peter and Char to be close." She said felling a little sad. I knew she missed me and once a month wasn't enough. As she got older her longing and need for me grew exponentially.

Alice decided to change the subject, "Bella do you think you could tell us about the people that hurt you?"

Bella took a deep breath, "Um…well….at first there were only three. Two men and a red haired woman. The first man had a long blonde pony tail and he was mated with the red haired woman. Then there was another man, he had dark skin and dread locks. He brought his mate with him and her sister. He spoke French. I know that, but I didn't understand any of it."

"Bella that is only five people and I counted at least seven. Who were they?" I demanded.

"Randall came back and he brought his mate." She whispered.

Edward was freaking out. I could feel it. "Bella…..what did the French speaking man's mate and sister look like?"

"Umm…they were very pretty. One had blonde hair and the other strawberry blonde. Why?" she answered.

"Dammit." He yelled and stood up and smashed the chair he was sitting it. "Irina just mated with a man, Laurent a few months ago."

"You mean to tell me the Denali sisters are in on this?" Rose asked.

"Well probably not Kate, she's the normal one." Alice replied.

"Okay so we have Randall, his mate, Irina, Laurent, and Tanya. Bella honey do you remember the blonde man's name or the red haired woman?" I asked softly.

"It's James and Victoria, Major." I heard Peter's voice ring out from the doorway. "Hey Bells." He took a step towards her and I stepped in the way.

I went up to him and punched him square in the mouth, "If you cared one bit about her, you would have stayed to watch her and this wouldn't have happened. What was so important?"

"There was a bounty on our heads Major. Someone wants us and I was trying to figure out who. I thought if I could take them out then we wouldn't have to worry and I thought that you would be taking Bella away from where she was soon, so she would have been okay." He replied sheepishly.

"Stay away. I don't trust you yet." I grabbed Bella and ran up to my room.

"Jazz….I'm fine." She said putting a hand in my hair to calm me down.

"Bella, I just…I want to kill someone for hurting you."

"Well I'm fine okay. Let's get ready to go see my dad and then we'll deal with all this okay?" I nodded my head and we got ready to go to her fathers. I drove us to the small homey like house and opened the door for her and we knocked.

"Bella? What are you doing here? And with Jasper Hale?" Charlie asked from the door. Bella gave me a look and then recovered.

"Um…Dad….can we come inside?" she asked.

"Oh sure kid." He showed us inside and gave Bella an awkward hug.

"Dad…Mom's getting remarried and….well I want to move up here." She blurted out really fast.

"You want to leave bright and sunny Phoenix to move to dreary Forks?" he asked with suspicion. "And how does Jasper Hale fit into this?"

"Um well I know his….cousin. In Phoenix. And he came to visit and said he knew you. I asked him to pick me up at the airport so I could surprise you." She lied. I think she was going to say brother but since I had a different last name here she changed it up.

"And are you two, dating?" he strangled to get out.

She looked at me and I looked at her, "Um sir, I wanted to ask permission to see Bella before I started anything with her." Bella surpressed a giggle and the Chief looked like he wanted to pass out. I sent him some calming vibes and he loosened up.

"Well, you are a good kid. I just…..don't want your life to be all about him Bella." He eyed her and I didn't like him telling her what to do.

"Dad its not just him. I met the whole family and I love all of them." And that was true. She did love my whole family and I'd have to share that information with them when we returned.

"Okay kid. You can move with me. I'll see what needs to be done for school and we'll update your room. I'm actually really happy you are coming." He was happy. I almost felt bad that I would be stealing his daughter away ninety percent of the time.

"Thanks Dad." She said and gave him a big hug.

We talked for a little while when Bella said she had a flight to catch early in the morning, which was a lie, and wanted to head back to our house and crash but that she would be back in a few days to move in. We could still be together but I'd have to keep her out of the public's eye.

Alice and Edward were playing a game of chess when we walked into the house. Alice playfully growled and glared at Bella. I guess she lost all her visions. "Alice do you want me to move it?"

"You can do that?" she asked excitedly.

"Wait will mine work too?" Edward asked just as excited.

"No Edward. Sorry. You're not getting inside my head." He pouted, "But Alice I can move it for you. I know the difference between a threat and a non threat and yours isn't a threat so I can let you in." she giggled and gave Alice a hug. "I moved it for Jasper, didn't you wonder why he could use his on me but no one else could?"

I was glad she didn't block me. But it scared me to know that she could. If she was angry or scared and didn't want me to know she could block me. I didn't like that one little bit.

Alice sat and I guess let her visions catch up or something. She was glazed over for hours watching visions of Bella and the family. Peter and Charlotte decided to go to a hotel until I cooled off. When Alice came out of her vision haze Bella poked her shoulder raised an eyebrow and they had a silent conversation.

"Oh my Carlisle!" Alice squealed. Bella giggled and Edward and I looked really confused because we were. Alice continued though, "Come on Bella. I totally know what you are looking for. I didn't know why I got it when I did but now I do." She was talking in circles and that drove us all nuts. Bella gave me a kiss and whispered in my ear, "meet me in the bedroom in twenty minutes."

I gulped and nodded. When they went upstairs I looked at Edward for help. "I don't know Jasper, she sings Barbie Girl when she doesn't want me to know."

"I'm scared to be with her. She's human and a virgin and I want to…" I was frustrated so I threw my hands in my hair.

"Dude Alice and I were virgins too you know. Two fumbling vampire virgins." He was trying to make me laugh. "You did tell her about Maria right?"

"Yeah I told her. She knows I'm not pure like her but I want it to be perfect." I sighed.

"Alice says it will be perfect because it will be you. She is herself to you as a gift. Now I have to go kick Emmett and Rosalie out. Carlisle and Esme are in Seattle and Alice and I are going to head out on a hunt. Go and have fun." He patted my shoulder and left me on my own. I went up to the bedroom and laid on the bed with my hand covering my face. I wasn't breathing but I heard the door open and then I sat up and when I did I was in total shock.

"Jazz, now I know you have been trying to stop yourself, but don't. I'm yours. I've always been yours and I'll always be yours. So take me and make me yours fully. Please. If you reject me, you'll break my heart." She whispered.

I looked her over and she was in a short sexy black robe and she had untied it while she was talking. Under it she had on a set of blood red lacy panties. The ones that hugged her little butt so nicely and let the bottom of her cheeks stick out. Her matching bra pushing her breasts up even more than usual and I just wanted to latch my mouth to them.

She shifted on her feet nervously. "Jazz?"

I held me hand out to her, "Bella, sweetheart, I love you." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her close to me. "I have loved you since I met you." I pushed the robe down off her shoulders and it caught on her elbows. I placed kisses along her shoulders and up the base of her neck. She moaned out and then tried to cover her mouth.

"The others are gone for the night Bella." I whispered but never took my mouth away from her body.

"Jazz," she moaned, "please."

We had kissed and semi explored before, but we'd never brought each other to release. I know I had a lot of self release after spending time with her. I grabbed her breast and squeezed her nipple. She let out a loud wanton moan and her legs started shaking. She was pushing out so much lust and desire and need, my knees started to feel weak. I pushed the robe down to the floor and unhooked her bra and laid her down on the bed. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Perfect." She replied.

"You tell me when you want to stop okay?"

"I don't want to stop Jazz." She rolled her hips into mine and I let out a moan of my own.

Bella's eyes about bugged out of her head, "Jazz?"

"It was a good noise Bella." I kissed her with everything I had and she reached her hands up to take off my shirt but I stopped her and pushed her hands down to my pants. She pushed them down to my ankles and I kicked them off. She reached her hand under my shirt again and I grabbed it to stop her. "Jazz it's okay. Remember I know and I love you for it." She placed her own set of kisses on my shoulders where my scars from the Wars were cluttered the most. My shirt was still on but she was trying to tell me she didn't disgust me and she actually felt proud of me.

"Please Jazz." She reached to the hem again and I didn't stop her this time. When she took it off and sat up and pushed me so she could sit on top of me. She kissed all over my bare chest and along every scar she could. Her kisses trailed down my arms, across my shoulders, my collar bone, even up my neck and to the one on my eye. i was almost in a frenzy with how much I wanted her. Our combined lust and desire and love was driving me insane. I needed her. Her kisses made their way back down and then I noticed she wasn't just kissing my scars, she when further down and licked the v shape of my hips. The had pushed herself between my knees and took my length in her mouth. I was surprised at first. As she took me closer and closer to the edge I was letting out strings of curse words and gripping her hair. I felt horrible that she was doing this, but I didn't want it to stop. I reached my climax and Bella sucked all my seed greedily.

"Bella, where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" I was angry. She shouldn't be that good.

"Cosmo Jasper. Lots of tips." She giggled.

I mock growled at her and flipped us over so she was under me. It was time to repay the favor. I followed the same path she had with the kisses and then when I reached her hot center I kissed along her thighs and just inhaled the aroma of her arousal. I nibbled on her thighs once more before diving into her center like a starving man at a buffet. It was a horrible metaphor, but that's how I felt. She was so wet and I just wanted to lick up all her juices. She kept calling out "Oh God." So I stopped.

"Bella, honey, I'm not God. My name is Jasper." I smirked and resumed my position and then I heard her scream my name as she finally let go and released. I lapped up her juices on my tongue to savor them just a moment.

I climbed up between her legs and positioned myself at her center. I didn't enter her, but I waited. She was blissed out and had a small smile on her face. "Bella are you okay?"

"Oh geez Jazz I am amazing." she giggled.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked testing her emotions, that's when she freaked. She didn't want to stop.

"No I said to make me yours and that's what we are going to do. Can I ask you something?" she was embarrassed and nervous.

"Anything Bella." I let my hands rub on her thighs, I had to constantly be touching her.

"Are you going mark me?" she whispered.

"Do you want me to?" I answered.

She nodded and pointed to her heart. "There?" I asked. And she nodded again. "I love you Jazz. So make me yours."

I entered her slowly and reached her barrier and sent her only happy emotions. I took in all her pain for myself and let out a whimper. When I was fully inside her I thought I would be the first vampire to pass out.

"Bella sweetheart, you feel so fucking amazing." I growled out with clenched teeth.

"Oh Jazz, harder please. You're not going to hurt me." She knew I was holding back, I wanted to just pound into her so hard, but her human body couldn't take that.

I thrust a little harder and heard her moans get louder as a result so I kept trying harder and harder just to test and see how far I could go with her. I never felt any pain from her all she felt was pleasure. When I tried to go even harder than I was I instantly found my own climax so I pinched her clit and she followed right after me. As she was experiencing hers I bit into the spot she pointed to and let out a loud "Mine" and started thrusting again. I only last for two minutes after that before I found a second release and my mate was coming undone underneath me.

I removed myself from her and got a washcloth to clean up the blood and other bodily fluids. When I came back from the bathroom Bella was tracing the scar on her arm. "Do they smell like the others that bit me?" She asked.

"It's hard to distinguish them but I know it's not my scent." I replied glumly.

"It bothers you?" she asked. "If you bit into it, would you cover all those scents?"

"Um…yes I guess it would, why are you asking?" I didn't want to bite her again tonight. She tasted better than anything I had ever tasted in my whole vampire life.

"Please? I know you hate it. I don't like having the mark of another on me. I'm yours." When she said 'yours' I couldn't help myself and without any warning I bit into the mark and covered it up, but as I did with her mating mark, I didn't release any venom.

"You are mine sugar and no one is going to take you from me." I assured her and she fell into a deep sleep, but not before whispering, "love you Jazz."

I laid with my mate for the night and pulled out my phone to call Peter. I told him we could talk in the morning and we were going to end these fucks that thought they could touch my mate. It may not be this week or this month, soon I would be the one to end them, one by one.

**A/N: So do we like it? Want it to continue? Hate it? Want it deleted?**

**Peter is like the all knowing bastard that is around in all these fan fics. It's started somewhere and just has been ingrained right? So that's how my Peter is too I guess. **

**Leave me loves and I will be uber happy =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: soooo I take it you guys like this story so far? I got 31 reviews! That's more than I have ever gotten for any one chapter. I'm soooooo excited. I started my update for GBWOWL but its difficult. Those last few chapters and all. Plus I'm super excited for this story.**

**Not too much to say, but I'm always up to answering questions and messages so feel free to send them. Because I looooove them he he he.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the Characters or it would go a hellava lot different he he. I do however own the New Moon Wolf Pack band aide on my pinky toe since I stubbed it last night.**

**Previously on My Love is Yours: **

I thrust a little harder and heard her moans get louder as a result so I kept trying harder and harder just to test and see how far I could go with her. I never felt any pain from her all she felt was pleasure. When I tried to go even harder than I was I instantly found my own climax so I pinched her clit and she followed right after me. As she was experiencing hers I bit into the spot she pointed to and let out a loud "Mine" and started thrusting again. I only last for two minutes after that before I found a second release and my mate was coming undone underneath me.

I removed myself from her and got a washcloth to clean up the blood and other bodily fluids. When I came back from the bathroom Bella was tracing the scar on her arm. "Do they smell like the others that bit me?" She asked.

"It's hard to distinguish them but I know it's not my scent." I replied glumly.

"It bothers you?" she asked. "If you bit into it, would you cover all those scents?"

"Um…yes I guess it would, why are you asking?" I didn't want to bite her again tonight. She tasted better than anything I had ever tasted in my whole vampire life.

"Please? I know you hate it. I don't like having the mark of another on me. I'm yours." When she said 'yours' I couldn't help myself and without any warning I bit into the mark and covered it up, but as I did with her mating mark, I didn't release any venom.

"You are mine sugar and no one is going to take you from me." I assured her and she fell into a deep sleep, but not before whispering, "love you Jazz."

I laid with my mate for the night and pulled out my phone to call Peter. I told him we could talk in the morning and we were going to end these fucks that thought they could touch my mate. It may not be this week or this month, soon I would be the one to end them, one by one.

Chapter 2:

**Jasper POV: **

As I laid with my mate I thought back to night I first met her. I had fallen off the "Cullen Bandwagon" again so I decided to take some time away and visit with Peter and Charlotte. Peter suggested I stay for at least six months to see if I wanted to try hunting humans by choice and not just a slip. The first night I went out to hunt a human on purpose I came across the faint trace of another vampire in the area.

I heard a tiny little angelic voice yell out, "Hey Mister if you are going to kidnap me, my daddy will find you. He's a police man. He'll arrest you."

The closer I got to the voice the more I smelled the vampire, I heard him growl at her and tell her to shut up and she yelled back, "Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to say shut up. It's not nice mister. Are you doing drugs? My daddy told me about drugs once and he said that people do bad things when they do drugs. Do you need money for your drugs Mister? I have four dollars and twelve cents I can give you."

When I rounded the last corner separating me from the little girl and I finally saw her, my whole soul called out for her. Her big brown eyes met mine and I knew then that she was my mate. Some say it compares to the shape shifter legend of imprinting, but it was so much more than that. I had struggled with my bloodlust since I changed my diet when I met Edward and Alice. I had fallen off the wagon many times, and here standing before me was the sweetest smelling human ever and I had no compulsion to suck her blood. I did however have a serious compulsion to protect her and make sure nothing happened to her.

I knew the vampire that was trying to make a meal of her so I approached him, "Randall, what do you think you are doing?"

"Major, I saw her first. She's mine." At the word mine I snapped I held him by the throat against the brink wall of the building we were in front of.

"She is mine Randall. I think it's best if you told anyone you came across that this is Whitlock territory. I'd hate for someone to come across me or Peter and have to be taken care of." I growled.

"She's just a little girl, what's your problem Major?" I hit his head against the wall once more for good measure and snarled.

"She's mine. Let's just make that clear." He started laughing at me.

"Your mate? A tiny human girl. That's rich." I released him and he took off running.

I slowly approached the girl. I realized we were sitting in front of the library that surely was closed by this time of day. She was just sitting reading a book not really caring what was going on in front of her.

"Hey Angel are you okay?" I asked slowly.

"Thanks mister. I think he was doing drugs. Drugs are bad." She smiled, "What's your name?"

"My name is Jasper, what's yours?" I really wanted to find out what she was doing away from home after dark.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. Well my daddy calls me Bells, but that's special to him." She rambled and I had to put my pointer finger over her mouth to make her stop talking.

"And why are you at the library when it's closed? Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded, "Well my mommy has a 'friend' over" she made air quotes over friend, "I don't like him so much, so I come here and wait until he leaves."

"How old are you Bella?" This girl couldn't be over 10 and she was all alone like this.

"I'm eight years old, how old are you Jasper?" the funny thing was, she was still reading her book, she never took her eyes away from the pages.

"Um…well I'll tell you another time Bella, lets get you home okay?" we walked slowly to her house and I asked her questions about her family. I found out about the divorce between her parents and that her father stayed in Washington. I already disliked her mother but apparently her friends were a reoccurring thing in their house. When we arrived Bella stopped on the steps and her eyes started to shed tears.

"Am I ever going to see you again Jasper?" she cried and hugged herself to me.

"Of course Bella. How about this, tomorrow after you get out of school, you go to the library and I'll be there. But you can't tell anyone okay? It can be our secret." I whispered to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay Jasper but if you aren't there, I'm gonna be real mad." She even stomped her foot. It was really cute.

She went inside and her mother hadn't even noticed she was gone. So Bella went up to her bed and read until she fell asleep. I stood on the side of the house waiting to see what happened. When I heard her breathing even out, I scaled the side of the house and snuck into her room. I made sure to cover her with a blanket and turn off her side table light. I gave her another kiss on her forehead and then left.

When I arrived back at Peter and Char's I was bombarded with a million questions as to where I had been. "I…um met someone." I said as a question.

"A girl Jasper?" Char gushed, she swore I had been alone for far too long.

"You could say that." honestly it wasn't a lie, she was a girl, just not an adult girl, yet.

"There's something else." Peter said with his arms crossed against his chest. "Let's hear it Major, you ain't gettin' outta this shit."

"Okay, so I was going to go hunt. Then I smelled Randall and he was hunting a child." Char gasped, she had rules, she didn't hunt children or women unless they were deserving. "Anyway so this girl is tellin him off right, saying he's on drugs and offers him her four dollars and twelve cents so he can get his drugs." Char let out a giggle and Peter just stared, "So I came around the corner and when I did, well….." I trailed off and looked at the floor.

"So you found your mate?" Peter accused. I just nodded. "And she's a small girl? How small we talkin'?

"She's eight." I answered.

"What was she doing out so late?" Char demanded. So I told her the story about her mother and everything I knew about my Bella. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face as I talked about her.

"I say we take her and raise her ourselves. That mother of hers…." She trailed off and let out a slew of curses in Spanish.

"We can't Char." I tried to appease her, "I'm going to see her tomorrow. If ya'll hang back you can see her too."

She gave me a small smile and we chatted about ways to keep an eye on her in sunny Phoenix.

The next day as promised I went to the library and waited for my Bella to show up. I was in the beginner reading section but when four o'clock came along and she didn't show I started to worry. I would have thought that school was out by now. I was about to leave when I stopped off in the young adult section and I smelt her scent and salt. She was crying. I followed the scent to the back of one of the stacks and saw her sitting there.

"Bella," I whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't think you were coming." She wiped her eyes and launched herself at me for a hug. If the Cullen's could see me now, they'd never doubt me again. I couldn't let my mind wander to them though, they weren't going to find out, not for a long time.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was over in the children's books and the beginners." She scoffed at me.

Then I laughed at her and she said, "I have been reading since I was three and half Jasper. That stuff is stupid." I lifted her book to see she was reading and was shocked to see her reading "Nancy Drew" those were for preteens. Not an eight year old little girl.

We sat there for a while when I smelled and felt my two friends approaching. I whispered low enough for them to hear, "Don't let her see you. She'll know." I got a barely noticeable nod from each of them and felt their emotions explode. Char was so happy, I'm surprised she wasn't bouncing up and down.

"Jasper are you okay?" she said touching my face.

"Yeah Bella, so this is what you like to read?" I said changing the subject.

"Not really. I want to read Romeo and Juliet but the librarian won't give it to me." She pouted. I'd just have to fix that and buy her a copy of her own.

We sat until the library closed at nine and I walked her home like I did the night before. After that I went back to Peter and Char's and told them of my plans to go shopping for some stuff for Bella in the morning. They were more than happy to help. Peter was still standoffish. He said she was human and that she would start to see things different soon and I told him I would just tell her. He flipped out and left the house. I didn't see the big deal, she was my mate, of course she would know.

The next morning Char and I went shopping without Peter. He was still mad at me apparently. We stopped in a book store and I picked up Romeo and Juliet along with some other works by Shakespeare. I also picked out some other classics like, _Jane Eyre _and _Wuthering Heights_ I figured if she liked classics she might like those. On our way out Char spotted some stuffed animals in a window and decided that every girl needed a teddy bear and that it would also help her while I was away from her. She wanted to pick out some dresses and shoes for her, but I had to stop her. Bella had told me how she hated frilly stuff plus I think that would be the stuff her mother noticed.

I met Bella at the library again and gave her my gifts. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was blissful. We spent the next six months doing the same exact thing. I wanted to stay with her but I knew I had to go back home or the Cullen's would be coming for me. They would think I went back to fully hunting humans and would want to 'save' me. In all honesty I didn't hunt humans after I found Bella, I couldn't. Whenever I saw one, I saw her face.

On our last day, I gave Bella my belt buckle from when I was in the Civil War. She obviously didn't know it was mine. She thought it was my great great grandpa's or something, but it was mine. It was what we used as dog tags back then. It had our information scratched into the back of it. I told her to keep it safe for me and I would be back to get it. That way she knew I would be back. She on the other hand made me a friendship bracelet she made in art class.

"I'll miss you Jazz." She said on the way home.

"Jazz?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Bella is my nickname so you needed one. So yours is Jazz." She said like it was obvious.

I hugged her too me and walked her to her door one last time. "I'll be back Bella. I promise. Don't you worry."

"Can't we write letters or call or something please?" she begged.

"Bella, I won't be gone long. I'll be back before you know it." it was a month before I saw her again. I'd spend a few days with her and then run to wherever home with the Cullen's was.

We went that way for two long years. I would visit for a weekend or a few days during the week. Peter and Char made sure she had everything she needed and wanted and even more. Peter had warmed up to the idea of her. Neither one had approached her by that point but they cared for her like a sister already. They knew how happy she made me.

When she turned ten she asked her mother for a recipe book for her birthday. After that she was making the meals for both of them and was cleaning the dishes. The first night it happened Char called me and said if I wasn't there in the next two days that she was going to kill her mother and take Bella and care for her. I felt bad enough that I had missed her birthday but when Char told me what was really going on, I flew off the handle.

I destroyed my room in the Cullen house. No one knew why. They thought that I was just 'going through a rough patch.' So I was 'sent' to stay with Peter and Char for a week. The whole week I didn't leave Bella's side unless she was in school and even then I was watching her.

Another two years passed and on her twelfth birthday we were sitting in the library and she asked, "Jazz, how come you haven't aged any in four years?"

I knew it was time then to tell her everything. I talked it over with Peter and Char and they were split on their reactions. Peter was pissed and swore up and down that she was too young to know every detail and Char smacked him upside the head and told him to shut his mouth.

The next time Bella and I met we went out for ice cream. She got embarrassed and asked if it was a date. I told her not quite yet but one day in the near future, I would take her on a date, a real date. After she chose her ice cream we sat down in the park. I knew she couldn't run off screaming in public with witnesses so this was my best place to tell her.

"Bella, do you believe in….supernatural things?" was my brilliant start to this conversation.

"I guess anything's possible." She shrugged.

"What if I told you I was something of the supernatural." I tried again sounding a little more confident.

"Hmm okay so can I guess what you are?" I nodded, "Well you aren't a fairy or anything like that right?" again I nodded, "Hmm so you could be a werewolf," that time I scoffed. "Well that's out. You could be a wizard?" I shook my head no, "How about a vampire?"

My reaction must have shown on my face, "Really? I knew you were different but I didn't think it was…that."

"There's more I have to tell you if you are willing to listen." She nodded her head and then laid it on my shoulder as I started my story. I could sense her excitement when I mentioned what year I was actually born. She loved history just as much as I did. When I got to my change though, she was, scared and angry. I guessing having me right in front of her made her calm down a bit, but she was ultimately freaking out. I told her about my _relations _with Maria.

"Do you have a prison for bad vampires like Azkaban in _Harry Potter?" _She asked and I laughed a little and told her about the Volturi and their laws.

"I had a friend though, after a while. His name is Peter. We are still friends actually. They are the one's who got me outta there. He and his mate Charlotte have been watching you when I couldn't be here." I told her.

"You had me baby sat? Wait what's "his mate" mean?" I was not excited for this part but at the same time I was. Was she ready to be told she was my mate for all eternity?

"Yes sweetheart I did have you 'baby sat' you never know who's going to show up like the first time we met." I gave her a look and she just snorted at me.

"So he was a vampire too?" she whispered really low.

"Yeah he was and he was going to eat you. But I made him stop because…..well…..see…Peter and Char they are mates. Soul mates. They share a soul. Do you understand?" I asked.

She sat up straight, "Yeah I get it. Do you have a mate?"

"I do she's just not quite ready yet." I felt the jealousy rolling off of her in waves.

"Wait, what do you mean 'not ready'" she asked feeling hopeful.

"Well you see a few years ago, I saved an eight year old girl from a vampire and when I met her I knew then that she was my mate. She's beautiful, the older she gets. She's so smart and just….perfect." I sighed dramatically.

"Oh Jazz," she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I'm so happy to have you in my life."

We talked some more and she wanted to meet Peter and Char and I was happy to oblidge. "So if you don't live with them, but they saved you who do you live with? Why can't you be here all the time?"

"Um..well, we have…different diets." I started.

She just stared at me. "They eat humans and I don't."

"So you can't live together?" she said confused.

"No, I just….live with people who help me stay on that diet." She didn't press it anymore and for that I was thankful.

Peter and Char met up with us later in the day. Bella went straight to Peter and gave him the biggest hug her small little body could. He stood there shocked and then introduced himself and Charlotte. They chatted for a while and talked about 'baby sitting' duty's as she deemed them. It was great to see my family all together that way.

At fourteen is when I had my first major dilemma with Bella. Randall had apparently gone and told the Volturi that I had taken a mate of the human kind.

"Major Whitlock, you know the rules." Aro told me as he arrived with some of his guard including Jane and Alec.

"Yes, but she is not old enough. She is only fourteen right now Aro." I argued with the Volturi King.

Then he busted into a fit of laughter. "Oh Jasper, you really thought I would take away your mate as soon as you gain her?"

"Well I've been around since she was eight, so six years." He waved it off like that was nothing and I guess to a three thousand year old vampire it was nothing.

"I set that Randall straight and he is going to stay away from Bella, now if I could meet her that would be great." He ended up taking her out to eat dinner. He shut down the whole restaurant for just Bella to eat. She was beet red and so embarrassed but found a good friend in Jane.

Two months after the Volturi visit Bella had some trouble at school. A boy wanted to take her on a date. He's lucky his blood wasn't drained from his body. Bella told him she wasn't interested. Her mother told her she needed to play the field and I for about the ten thousandth time in six years wanted to kill her as well. Then the 'popular girls' as Bella called them found out about the boy wanting to 'date' her and they cornered her in the locker room and tell her she looked like a boy and basically play off of every insecurity she had. She cried to Char for hours while I was running towards her. We were in Alaska at the time and it was hard for me to get away.

The first time I kissed Bella was her sixteenth birthday. It started off as a peck. Then she ran her hands through my hair and I attacked her, well in a good way. I let my tongue slip into her mouth and she moaned. I felt so good that I was able to make my mate make that sound. I had to stop her though, before I took her then. That's when I started having trouble with wanting to claim her.

Bella was very mature for her age. Her mother still wasn't being a mother to her. She did meet a man that she had been seeing regularly and not just 'friends' for a few hours but still she wasn't doing her motherly duties. Charlotte took Bella bra shopping when she needed new ones. I taught her how to drive and bought her first car although we told her mother she won it from the DMV for doing so well on her test.

My visits were very normal until the last year. I guess I was pulling away for her safety. I didn't want to push her into anything before she was ready. I was bidding my time with the Cullen's because I knew it wouldn't be long until I left and joined Peter, Char and Bella. The day Bella graduated we would start our forever.

By the time I was done reminiscing about the last decade I realized the sun was starting to come up. I untangled myself from Bella's sleeping for and went to the kitchen to start her breakfast. I made her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and sausage links. My girl may be little, but she can put away some food.

The smell of food must have woken her up because she came down the stairs wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"Breakfast doll, you look like you haven't eaten well in a while." She looked down at the floor so I grabbed her by the chin, "What's wrong?"

"It's just….my mom, she said I was starting to look chunkier and that….well that no man would ever want me if I put on any weight. I don't think I can eat all that Jazz." She was scared I was going to be angry, and hell I was, but not at her. I really couldn't stand her mother.

"You are not chunky. I don't think you could be if you wanted to be. You eat what you want sugar. You'll be fine." I sighed and handed her a plate. She picked at it and moved the contents around to make it look like she was eating but she really wasn't.

"Am I staring? I know you hate that." I tried to joke.

Before she could answer everyone else came in from hunting and Peter and Char had arrived too. They both looked at Bella and then to me with pleading eyes asking permission to talk to her. I nodded and they both hugged her tight and apologized over and over again for not being there.

"It's fine. I'd rather not talk about it." she sighed and actually took a bite of food. She knew Charlotte would make her eat.

"Umm Bella, Jasper said that you don't like shopping, but I figured you would need winter stuff to move up here, so I thought I would ask if you wanted to go." Alice asked nervously. I thought Bella moved the shield so she could see her?

"Alice….I…don't….." she stuttered and I knew what this was.

"Bella…..don't. Did you forget Alice see's the future? Everyone in this room is set for money for at least a hundred years." I shot Alice a wink and she giggled.

"But Jazz…" she slipped and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's alright honey. But seriously, you need to go. It's not optional. You know your mama ain't gonna do it." as the words left my mouth I regretted them, "Shit Bella, I'm sorry."

"No Jazz, it's fine. I know you don't like my mom, and you are probably right. I mean she doesn't even know I haven't been home and I've been gone for three days. What kind of mother does that?" she whispered the last part to herself.

Esme was looking at her with such adoration that I sent it to her. I often would send what someone was feeling towards her to her so she was used to it. She looked at me to see who it was and I looked toward Esme. Bella went and gave her a giant hug and asked if she would come along. It ended up that everyone in the house was going except Carlisle because he had to work.

When we arrived Char stopped in her tracks, "Hells Bells, your birthday is next week sugar."

She was right. My girl was about to be eighteen. I couldn't believe it. Ten long years ago I met her. It feels like just yesterday.

"Oh Char you know I hate birthdays!" she whined.

"Oh party!" Alice clapped, "We'll invite the girls from school that want to dig their claws into your Jazz over there Bella."

Alice said the wrong thing. Bella may not be a vampire but she was still possessive over me as her mate. I half expected her to growl at Alice. She'd seen both Peter and I both growl at people who were 'interested' in our mates when we were out.

"Maybe I'll have to use some of my new tricks on them then." She grinned evilly.

The girls spent the day buying Bella a brand new wardrobe. She was set for the winter weather and she wouldn't wear anything more than once, except for the boots that Rose had found for her. I knew they were Bella's favorite buy of the day.

We arrived home all laughing from Emmett singing to "California Girls" by Katy Perry in the middle of the food court in the mall. He pulled up the song on his phone and couldn't stop from singing along.

When we walked through the door, all of us stopped except Bella. There was someone in the house. We all took our defensive positions and I snarled, "What are you doing here?"

**A/N: So the belt buckle thing, I totally found on Wikipedia because I googled "did they have dog tags during the civil war." He he he**

**Who's our guest?**

**I was asked for some flashbacks so that's a lot of what this chapter was, history, we all need it. I think its fun.**

**Do we want some Bella POV? I prefer Jasper's but….idk let me know people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy Freaking A! You guys are amazing! I cannot believe the feedback I've gotten on this story. You guys are seriously awesome. I have 69 total reviews when I started writing this chapter. 35 for Chapter 1 and 34 for Chapter 2! I'm soooo excited.**

**So I want to apologize for the cliffy, I don't do it often, well….not really. You guys guessed Aro, Randall, Victoria, Jane, Tanya or her sister.**

**Good guesses people. He he he .**

**I've decided that this whole story will be from Jasper's POV : -D yay! I'm excited.**

**Anyway in other news, my oldest baby is going to be 3 in less than a week. We share our birthday and it's Tuesday the 14****th****. I can't believe it.**

**I don't own Twilight, because if I did, it would have been uber different. He he he.**

**Previously on My Love is Yours:**

The girls spent the day buying Bella a brand new wardrobe. She was set for the winter weather and she wouldn't wear anything more than once, except for the boots that Rose had found for her. I knew they were Bella's favorite buy of the day.

We arrived home all laughing from Emmett singing to "California Girls" by Katy Perry in the middle of the food court in the mall. He pulled up the song on his phone and couldn't stop from singing along.

When we walked through the door, all of us stopped except Bella. There was someone in the house. We all took our defensive positions and I snarled, "What are you doing here?"

Chapter 3:

**Jasper POV: **

I felt my mate lay her hand on my shoulder before I could pounce on the visitor. "I asked you a question Denali scum."

"Oh Jasper do not link me into the same category as my sisters." Kate scoffed.

"Fine Katarina, state your purpose." I growled at her.

"I came to warn you Jasper. My sisters and their friends," she spat, "Are looking for your human. So I wanted to warn you." She shifted unnecessarily on her feet.

"What else is it? Your hiding something." I accused.

"My mating pull, well pulled me here." She said sheepishly. "He's close, but….I feel….something for your human. I just don't know what."

"She's my mate Kate, don't call her my human." I said defensively and then I reached out to her emotions. She was conflicted and she was longing for something else I assumed it was towards Bella.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I meant no disrespect." she walked away and Alice and Rose followed, I guess for a hunt.

I then turned to my mate, "Bella, why don't you go call your mother. I'd like to speak to Edward." She agreed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at Edward, "Do you understand her longing that was directed at Bella?

He looked down at the floor, "My theory is, that Bella is related to Kate's mate."

"But Bella only has one living relative in Forks….its…" I trailed off….and the light bulb went on, "Holy Shit, It's Charlie!"

He nodded and the rest of the guys cracked up. "How do you like your mother in law there Major?" Peter chuckled.

"Bella is going to kill her." All of a sudden I heard my mate yelling.

"No you listen Mother, I am moving in with Charlie. I don't care what you do. No, you can't make me stay. Don't threaten me mother."

We all sat there listening for the response. "Isabella this is stupid, tell me where you are and I will come pick you up."

"Mother I have been in Forks for two days and I left Phoenix the day before that. Did you seriously not notice I wasn't home?" she was angry and upset. I seriously wanted to rip this woman's throat out.

"Bella, you are seventeen, I don't need to know your every move, and I was busy with Phil, you know how we get." She gave a girlish giggle that a woman of her age should not be sharing with her daughter.

"Yes Mother, I know, I've walked into the house countless times to see you both. Especially that one time he asked if I wanted to join you!" she yelled.

I was along with my family growling and snarling at the bastard that thought he could touch my mate and the scum of a mother she had that condoned such a thing.

"Oh really Bella, you need to get laid, it might loosen you up some. Your so uptight." She huffed like a toddler being put in time out.

"Just tell me when you won't be there and I'll come get my stuff." Bella was starting to lose her patience. Her mother never answered she just hung up.

Bella started crying and as I was about to go up the stairs I was stopped by Kate and Esme, "What's wrong with your….I mean Bella." Kate asked.

That's when it clicked and I understood, Kate saw Bella as her daughter and the longing was for a child. Esme on the other hand asked, "Jasper, maybe the girls and I should go up there. You go for a hunt. She'll be fine. Just needs some mother's love."

"And some sister love too!" Rose exclaimed as she followed Esme and Kate upstairs with Alice and Char.

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder, "Come on man, let's run it off." Apparently I looked like I was ready to kill someone.

We took off into the woods, each going out separate ways, with plans to meet in the clearing where we played baseball. I took down a few deer, it was enough to fill me up. When I met back up with the others in the field, Emmett tackled me. He wanted to wrestle out my anger and I was all for it. He would always come at me but I would move out of his way before he could take me down. I'd spin around and have his arm pinned behind him. It was very predictable.

After Emmett surrendered, Edward stood up off his rock her was perched on, "You don't have a shield covering you out her Jasper."

"You sure about that?" I chuckled. I could still feel her presence so that must be her shield.

"I can hear you Jasper." He stated.

"Yeah, but maybe she just pulled you under it too." The look on his face was hilarious. So I tackled him.

We had a good laugh. Then macho Peter stood up, "Wanna go brother."

"I think your mate would have my ass if you come back with a missin' limb." I coaxed.

"Hmmm Major, I don't think so. I think you'll find your mate will be bitching me out for making you cry like a girl." He challenged.

We circled each other and I waited for him to make the first move, but before he could, Rose came running into the clearing, "Jasper….Bella needs you."

I took off faster than I had ever run and went to find out what was wrong with my mate. "Bella?" I yelled as I entered the house, "Bella are you okay?"

When I entered my bedroom she just sat there, in the middle of the bed clutching a phone in her hand. "Bella?" she wasn't responding and no one else was around. I idly wondered where they were and why they left her alone like this.

I sat in front of her and reached to take the phone from her. It had an opened text message on the screen that read, "I can't wait to taste you again. Soon my pet."

She was clearly in shock. I was pissed as hell. I wanted to slam something or someone I really didn't care at the moment. "Bella sweetheart, come on, snap out of it." I placed kisses all over her face and even tried to nuzzle my head into her neck. When I let out my contentment purr was when she finally broke. She clung to me and sobbed.

"Oh Jazz, what am I going to do?" I wasn't sure what she meant but I'd deal with it.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." I assured her.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about my mom." She took the phone and opened another text message.

"Do you think your mother tastes as good as you?" It read.

I really couldn't find it in me to care. I hated that woman with a passion, but I didn't want Bella to be filled with guilt for her mother's death. "I'll send Peter and Char to go get your things and to check on her what do you think?"

"You think they are enough?" she sniffled.

"What do you suggest?" I rubbed my hand through her hair, trying to settle her crying.

"Well, I know you would probably be happier if Alice and Edward stayed here with their gifts, but Rose and Emmett could go." She offered. She was a genius. No wonder she was my mate.

I kissed the top of her head, "Perfect. You wanna come downstairs now? I think everyone's back and we need to explain some things to you." I really wasn't sure how to tell my mate that her father was going to be mated to a succubus.

"Is it bad? I mean I can't take anymore bad." She shook her head.

"No sweetheart, well I guess it's good. I'm not sure how you will take it. But it's not bad." I offered her my hand and she took it without thought.

We walked down stairs and everyone was paired off except for Kate, she stood by the window watching the drive way. She looked like she was waiting for someone, and I guess she was, but she looked sad and Bella noticed. She went over and took Kate's hand and pulled her to couch to sit next to us. She curled into my side but kept one hand in Kate's.

"Bella, we think we know who Kate's mate is." I felt no surprise from Kate, so I guess the others had already informed her.

"Oh yeah, do you know them? Do they go to school with you?" She was excited for Kate, I wondered how long it was going to last.

"Well, um…yes we know them. When Kate went to leave for her hunt earlier I felt her emotions and she was longing for something." I was interrupted by my mate, "Yeah her mate duh Jazz…geez…" she scoffed.

"Well, it was directed at you." Her eyes got as big as saucers.

"Sorry Kate, you seem nice and all, but I'm not a lesbian. No offence, you're pretty and all but I just…don't swing that way. Jazz here is enough for me to handle." She giggled.

"No…Bella…stop interrupting and I can finish." I paused waiting to see if she would hush and she did, "Okay, so Edward and I hypothesized that her mate, was related to you."

She sat silent for a moment then she yelled out, "CHARLIE! Oh God, that's the only person I'm related to in this town. Holy Shit. You and my dad?" she jumped up pacing around the room. "I…holy…." She started muttering to herself but no one could hear it.

"Bella, do you hate me?" Kate whispered.

"God no. As long as you don't eat him, I'm fine. Oh and I don't want to know about the sex or see it…ever." She shivered in disgust.

"Bells, you know what Katie is right?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh.

"A vampire duh." She huffed at him.

"Well…..there's that, but I am also known as a succubus." She said shyly and I swear she would have been blushing if she was human.

"A succubus." Bella repeated. "Okay. I'll stick to the 'I don't wanna know, hear or see anything to do with sex with my dad' comment from earlier."

"Really? You're okay with your dad and me…." She trailed off.

"Oh yeah. I think you'll be great. Just…..umm…you should tell him before you start anything. I don't want you to lie to him." She sighed. I knew that she hated that I lied to her for so long, but seriously how are you supposed to tell an eight year old that you are a vampire and that they are destined to be your mate.

"Maybe we can invite him over tomorrow." Carlisle suggested. He turned to Alice for conformation.

"Yeah, he'll come. And it'll be fine." She giggled and Edward full out belly laughed when she replayed it for him. Those two knew everyone's secrets.

Peter cleared his throat unnecessarily, "Um….Kate, dear did you know what your sisters were doing to Bella?"

Her excitement went right out the window and she looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry Bella. I did know. They invited me. They said that…..that you enjoyed it, that you were a sex freak and you liked having them drink from you. I know that's not true now. I overheard Tanya and Irina talking to Randall and he said that it was payback to Jasper for what he had done. I didn't know what it meant so Randall went on to explain how you guys met and when they said that they wanted to take you out before you got back to Jasper, I knew I had to tell you. They fear for their lives now. They have always feared Jasper. I don't know many who don't." she was talking a mile a minute and at first I wasn't sure if Bella could keep up.

Bella had tears running down her face, "They were going to kill me?" Everyone in the room growled at the thought of her being dead. "If Peter and Char hadn't come back that night, I would be dead?" She was talking, but mostly to herself. "Um….Jazz, I need some….alone time okay? I'm gonna go take a bath and just…..be alone okay?"

"You don't have ask sweetheart. Go on, I'll be up in a little bit." I kissed her cheek and she walked up the stairs but turned and mouthed "I love you" to me. I sent her waves of my love for her and she let out a contentment sigh.

"Alice do you have an idea who has the bounty out for Peter and Char?" I asked.

"Um….Jasper, actually its, You, me and Char." Peter shifted on his feet.

"Me? There's a bounty on my head? Who the fuck is stupid enough to come after all three of us at once?" I mused to the room.

Alice gasped and fell into a vision. We waited patiently (or at least we tried to) for both Edward and Alice to analyze the vision before we asked questions.

"Jasper…that man…..James, that's what Peter called him. The one with the redhead? He…..he…..knows me." She whispered and Edward growled.

"He plays with his food Jasper. He likes the hunt of it. But he's into the torture too. Like they've been doing to Bella, he also did to Alice before she was changed." He was pissed that his mate had been used that way, yeah well welcome to the fucking club brother.

"How do you know that Edward? Is Alice having visions of the past now?" Carlisle asked.

"No….He told me so. He….we chase him and he…." She started sobbing, "He gets passed Edward and says he wants to keep Bella and me as trophies of his accomplishments."

I let out an angry roar and smashed the coffee table sitting in the living room. "I want this fucker dead. Now! Where is he right now Alice?"

"Jasper, I can't see them that well. Irina and Tanya know about my gift, they know how to get around it." she said feeling defeated.

"It's fine Alice. I'm sorry for yelling." I gave Edward a nod for an apology. He returned it and wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs. I'll still listen to everything else, but….." he trailed off and picked Alice up bridal style. I'd never seen her look so week and I was worried about her mental well being.

"Jasper, you said that Aro knew about Bella? Do you think we should call him as well?" Rose asked.

"Um….I'll have Bella call Jane, they are really close." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. This was a fucked up situation.

If I was smart I would have told the Cullen's about Bella and when we moved here two years ago, I could have gotten Bella here too, and we would have been together the whole time. None of this fucking mess would be happening because if Randall came after her I would have been close enough to do something about it. I was so angry with myself for not taking care of my mate. I let her get hurt. I broke her heart. I just….fucked it all up. She's so perfect and I'm flawed in every way.

"Dammit Jasper, stop the self loathing." I heard Peter yell.

"I'm fine." I growled.

"Well, I have to get to the hospital. I have the night shift tonight." Carlisle said.

"Be careful." Esme whispered, "Keep your eyes open and call if there is any trouble." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and retreated to her room.

"Peter, Char, you guys need to go get Bella's stuff from her mom's. This bastard text her asking if her mother would taste as good as she did. I know we all hate the bitch, but I need you guys to make sure she's alright. Bella would like for you to take Emmett and Rose with you. It'll work out because they aren't expected at school on Monday. You guys can leave after Charlie comes tomorrow." I took a deep unnecessary breath, "Kate, I want you to hunt. You can't put your mate or mine in danger. Then when you get back, maybe Rose, Alice and Esme can help you pick out an outfit for meeting your mate." She gave me a big smile and nodded. "Don't go alone." I warned her.

Emmett and Rose offered to go with her and Peter and Char went up to the guest room Esme had set up for them. I heard Bella humming in tub. I knew she liked to listen to music or read when she relaxed in there. I wanted to join her but I had to check on Alice and Edward first. I approached the door with a small knock.

"Come in Jasper." Edward called. They were huddled on the bed and if I didn't know any better, I'd think Alice was asleep.

"How's she doing?" I asked nodding my head towards Alice's limp body.

"She's scared and worried, I'm sure you can feel that," he raised an eyebrow and I nodded, "But…her thoughts are so jumbled. She's trying to find a solution but she can't and she's trying to find out about the bounty on your heads. It's just too much for her when she can't figure it out. She feels….helpless." he placed a kiss on her forehead and I heard her purr come from her chest. She was in good care with Edward. He'd gladly give up his life for hers, just as I would for Bella.

"Well, I'm going to bed with Bella. I'll see you guys in the morning." He chuckled and said good night.

I walked into the bedroom to see Bella getting out of the tub and drying off. "Well isn't this just the sight." I drawled out for her.

She jumped in surprise and I was in her face at vampire speed. "Can I do that sweetheart? Will you let me take care of you?"

She idly just nodded her head and stared at me. Her lust was almost crippling. "Hi Jazz." She finally answered.

"Hi to you too doll, now come here, let your Jazz take care of you." I purred against her shoulder. Her knees got weak and I reached out to catch her.

"What are you doing sweetheart? Can't have you fallin' down now can we?" I let out an amused chuckle and finally pried the towel from her hands. She had one wrapped around her hair and the other her body. I rubbed down her arms and her legs and around her round booty giving it a squeeze for good measure.

"Jazz," she breathed out, "Please."

"Please what doll?" I feigned innocence.

"Take me…." She begged.

"And why would I do that my Bella?" she huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, you don't wanna take me Jazz? I'll take you." She giggled and pushed me towards the bed. Of course I had to let her, because honestly her human self could not move me.

She gave me a good shove and my knees connected with the bed and I fell flat on my back. Bella dropped the towel I had wrapped around her body then she bent over (purposely showing me her ass and giving it a little shake) and shook her hair out of the towel in holding it up. Her wet tendrils were wrapped into almost perfect curls and she smelled so sweet. She climbed on top of me and I couldn't stop my eyes from watching her breasts bounce up and down.

"Mr. Whitlock, you have on too many clothes." She purred out seductively.

She stripped me of my two t-shirts and my jeans and boots faster than I had ever seen a human do. "Anxious much?" I joked.

"You have no idea." She grinned evilly. Then without so much as a word to me, she reached into my boxers and pulled out my cock and closed her mouth over it. She bobbed her head up and down and I grabbed onto the sheets of the bed to prevent my hands from going to her hair so I could go deeper. But as if she could read my mind, she took me as far as she could. She didn't even gag. I felt her moved to hover my one leg and she started to move her sex against my thigh as she bobbed her head. She was getting off too!

"Do you like that Bella?" she hummed against me and I almost lost it.

"Come here my naughty girl." I pulled her away from me and spun us around so I was on top of her. I entered her slowly trying to sense any pain she may have been in. But my girl surprised me and dug her heels into my ass trying to push me further.

"You want more doll?" I kissed the mark on her neck and up to the shell of her ear.

"Please Jazz….please." she moaned. So I pulled out of her and put her up on her hands and knees.

"Stay like that…." I ordered and I smelled her arousal grow. She liked being ordered around. We might have fun with that later. I entered her again and she pushed back against me so I gave her a swift slap on her ass, "Stay still sugar….I know what you want."

She wanted more and I gave it to her. I probably would be yelled at by the others for taking her too hard later, but she enjoyed it and never complained. Her hips and thighs might be sore after but she'll be fine.

"Please Jazz….." she wanted to come and I was holding her release in the palm of my hands. I thrust into her hard, repeatedly and finally felt her clamp down and let myself follow after her. She collapsed against the pillows and started lightly snoring.

I cleaned her up and snuggled into bed against her but not before throwing my t-shirt from earlier on her. I laid with her for over an hour before someone came to bother us. I should have known it would be Peter.

"Well Major, I think she got the point." He scoffed.

"What point Peter?" I really wasn't trying to prove one.

"Who's' in charge Major. She tried to control you, and you took it and showed her exactly who she belonged too." He chuckled. Oh Dear Lord, he was going to tease her mercilessly for this.

"Don't say a word to her Peter." I ordered my oldest friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he chuckled and walked away. Bastard.

Bella slept peacefully until the next morning. When she woke up, she stretched like a cat and then I felt the pain coming from her and I freaked out.

"Oh Bella, what hurts sweetheart?" I said frantically searching for the source of her pain.

"Oh Jazz," she mocked, "Calm down, I'm fine, just a little sore." She blushed.

She took another shower and I joined her, without any funny business. No doubt she tried but I refused to take her when she was in pain. She pouted, but I won out overall.

As we were getting dressed she asked, "Do you think I can go check on Alice?"

"Sure sweetheart, you go check on Alice and I'll make you some breakfast. You're hungry right?" She made an ugly face at the mention of food. I hated this. She was too damn tiny.

"Maybe just some fruit Jazz?" she gave me her pout again and this time I consented. As I walked down to the kitchen Char caught me.

"She needs to eat real food Jasper." She chided.

"I can't force her Char, she'll get sick if I do." I rebutted.

Edward came down the stairs with a smile on his face, "Hey Jasper that was really nice of Bella to want to check on Alice."

"Yeah I thought so too, how is she?" I asked ignoring Char's stares.

"She's better. Bella asked her to help pick something to wear to tell her dad. I started to crack up and Alice kicked me out." He chuckled.

Bella was really great for the family. I'd never really seen Edward so laid back. Rose was acting…different too.

"Anyone heard from Carlisle?" I asked noticing everyone was in the kitchen watching me hunt for some fruit for Bella.

"Jasper I put the fruit in the microwave….." Esme interjected, "And he said he'll be home in an hour and he saw Charlie and invited him to lunch here."

"Lunch!" Kate screeched. "That's not enough time. Oh boy, what if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me? What if he runs away? What if he takes Bella? Oh God I think I'm hyperventilating." We all stood around staring at her probably all wondering how a vampire hyperventilates.

"Kate…." I said in my calm voice, "You'll be fine. I think Swan's are made for this life." I told her honestly spotting the love of my existence coming down the stairs with Alice.

"Okay, should we make him something to eat? What does he like?" She rattled off more questions and Bella just looked at her and flat out laughed.

"You'll be fine Katie, calm down. My dad likes anything." She kept chuckling and was clutching to Alice to stay upright.

Once she composed herself she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Let's watch a movie til the Chief comes." Peter suggested.

So we popped some horror movie in and Bella flipped out every five seconds. She kept hiding her face in my shoulder asking if the bad part was over yet, but as soon as she would look another scene would start so she'd go back to hiding. I didn't mind having her wrapped around me like that, so I couldn't even be mad at Emmett for choosing the movie.

Around eleven Bella and Kate took off to the kitchen. They were going to make the Chief some lunch while the rest of us talked strategy about telling him.

"Hey thinks Bells is back in Phoenix. What are we going to do about that?" Emmett asked.

"Well she can sit on the steps, close enough to hear what's going on but far enough that he wont see her." I suggested.

The others agreed. "So do we let Kate answer the door and see what happens?" Rose asked.

I turned to Alice. "No Kate stays upstairs with Bella. Carlisle explains about our family, then Charlie asks what he has to do with it and Jasper says 'two reasons, your daughter is my mate and yours is sitting right on those steps with her.' Then Kate and Bella come downstairs and…..I'm not sharing the rest." She giggles.

"Fair enough." Carlisle said, contemplating what he's going to say probably.

"Peter, Char, why don't you guys go do a perimeter check." I suggest. They nod and take off.

"Why them Jasper?" Edward asks knowing he's a better tracker.

"I don't want you and Alice to run into these guys Ed." I said sympathetically. He wanted a piece of these guys as much as I did.

"Did Bella call Jane?" Rose asked.

"Not yet." Actually I had forgotten to ask her to call when we….were occupied last night. The chuckles went around in the room. Before I knew it the door bell was ringing and Kate was racing Bella up the stairs, "Love you Jazz." She yelled out as she buzzed by.

I chuckled and yelled back a "love you too."

Esme went to answer the door while the rest of us settled into our positions in the living room. "Hey everybody, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but…what's going on." He asked the room and eyed me suspiciously.

"Charlie, there are some things we need to share with you. Why don't you come and sit down?" Carlisle was so diplomatic, I bet if they sent him over to the Middle East he could stop all that fighting.

Charlie nodded but didn't say a word. He sat across from me and kept his eyes on me. "Okay, well, I guess we'll come out with it. Charlie do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Like ghosts and stuff?" He asked, (still eyeing me) he was creepin' me out.

"Something like that." Carlisle relented and sighed, "We're vampires Charlie. We are blood drinking vampires."

He let that settle and just like Bella he shrugged and gave Carlisle a look that said carry on. "Well, see I was born over three hundred years ago. Jasper here was a Major in the Civil War. Edward and Rosalie are from the Victorian era and so on and so forth, do you understand Charlie?"

"Are you going to drink my blood? Is that why I'm here?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie, my family drinks from animals. That's why we have gold eyes. Other's have red eyes. Like Jasper's brother Peter and his mate Charlotte." I felt Carlisle calm down exponentially when Charlie didn't flip out.

"So what's this gotta do with me?" he asked again, then it was my turn.

"Charlie, there are two reasons. The first is that Bella is my mate. I've been with her on and off since she was eight years old and attacked by a nomadic vampire. The other is that your mate is here and wants to meet you. She's right up those stairs with Bella. Would you like to meet her?"

He just stared at me, his emotions ranging from anger, hate, then finally changing to acceptance. "How long has Bells known?"

"Umm since she was…..twelve?" I answered like it was a question. I was scared he would think I told her too soon.

"And how long have you been…..together?" he asked cautiously.

"I didn't kiss her until her sixteenth birthday, Charlie. I promise." I held my hands up in innocence. I thought I did really well. I went almost a decade without claiming my mate.

"And you said I have a mate, and she's here? Do I have a choice?" I felt Kate starting to freak out.

"You have choice of course, why don't you just meet her and see what happens." I called out lowly to Kate and asked her to come down the stairs. The rest of the family was sitting on edge waiting to see what happened. "Charlie, meet Katarina Denali, or Kate as we call her. Kate, this is Charlie Swan, he's Bella's dad."

Charlie and Kate just stared at each other not saying a word, but I felt the lust rising and I was seriously grossed out. My mate's parental lusting was almost as bad as Esme and Carlisle lusting after each other.

Bella came up and sat in my lap and snuggled into my shoulder. "Dad are you okay?" she asked.

"Angel, you're an angel." He said to Kate. He reached to offer her a hand to shake but he ended up groping her breast. Not sure how that happens but he did. He blushed a red I hadn't even ever seen on Bella and the others chuckled to themselves.

"Bella and I made you some lunch Charlie, maybe while you eat, we can talk…" Kate suggested nervously.

"Anything you say Angel." And he followed her into the kitchen.

Bella giggled and the others couldn't help themselves. "Charlie's got it bad!"

"You know we need to tell him the bad stuff too right?" I said to Bella.

"You're going to tell her how bad my mom was to me aren't you?" she questioned.

"I have to Bella, I'm sorry. He needs to know that I can take care of you when I need to, like I have been doing." I was getting mad, why did she want to protect the insufferable woman?

"We need to be easy on him. Monitor his emotions and don't let him have a heart attack Jazz." She chided me.

"Okay sweetheart. I think Peter, Char, Rose and Em, should head out now." I told the room. They agreed and Peter pulled me aside.

"You ashamed of us brother? You keep sending us away." He pouted like a child.

"No I trust you the most, that's why I ask you." I assured him.

Charlie and Kate returned to the living room after eating holding hands. Bella squealed and went to hug them both. I couldn't hold back a laugh and neither could the others.

"Charlie, we need to tell you some other things." Edward jumped right in.

"Okay hit me with it Edward." He said never taking his eyes off Kate.

"Well first off, some of us have gifts. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Kate can put an electric shock through her hands, and Bella," he was cut off by Charlie.

"What do you mean Bella? Bella isn't a vampire yet." I loved hearing 'yet' coming out of his mouth.

"That's the part I'm trying to get to sir." Edward tried again. He knew I couldn't get through this without flipping out I had to tell it.

"Dad, there are like seven vampires who have been…..hunting me in Phoenix. They used me like a farm, they would bite me, drink from me and seal the wound. When they did, they left a little bit of venom and my gift started to show. I can block mental and physical attacks." Bella announced. Physical attacks? She didn't tell us that part?

"And are these people dead?" Charlie glared at me.

"Not yet sir, I promise you, they will be. There is more to be told Charlie about me." I looked at my mate's father and was actually scared he would take her away from me when he heard the story of my past.

So I started out slow, telling him what I knew of my human life. He enjoyed those facts, but when I got to the Vampire War's, his eyes got really wide. He never interrupted but he cringed back at certain points.

"Are you telling me all this, so I know that you can protect my daughter?" he asked.

"No sir, I just wanted you to know the truth." I said full of shame. Bella, though, wasn't having it. She put her hand under my chin and lifted it.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare be ashamed of your life. You did what you had to do. You didn't know another way!" she exclaimed. "I am so thankful to Edward and Alice for saving you, but don't be ashamed."

"So wait, Jasper, you and Rosalie aren't brother and sister?" Charlie asked.

"No sir, we just pretend, to keep up appearances, just like Emmett and Edward aren't siblings either." I explained.

"So your actually older than everyone but Carlisle?" he eyed me.

I nodded and Bella hushed him, "Why don't you ask Kate how old she is Dad?" he blushed and turned to Kate.

"Oh Charlie, I'm…..even older than Carlisle. My sisters and I are part of the succubus legend." She offered and I forgot we didn't tell him that part.

"Succubus?" he stuttered.

"Yeah Charlie." She battered her eyelashes and he just caved in.

"Now what about these people that messed with Bells, do you know them?" he asked the room. Kate's eyes got really big.

"Charlie, two of them are my sisters. Another is my sister's mate." She looked ashamed.

"Katie bug it's not your fault." Bella looked at me and mouthed "Katie Bug?" I shrugged and we both tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I already love Bella and I can't stand to see her hurt." Kate confessed. Bella gasped and looked at her then back to me for a conformation and I gave it to her. The tears welled up into her eyes and she ran to them for another hug.

She pulled away and came back to my lap (damn Charlie was still eye balling be) and Charlie cleared his throat, "So you guys are going to protect her right?"

"With my own life" I answered.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, I'm guessing you'll want her hear at night? Should we even move her stuff to my house?" Charlie questioned.

"Dadddy," Bella exaggerated out, "Maybe I can stay here with Jazz and everyone and Kate can stay with you and keep you safe." She was so damn smart! I get to keep her and her dad and Kate don't have to be getting busy in the same house.

"Bells, I just met the woman today." He whispered not knowing we could hear him anyway. "Shouldn't we go on dates and stuff first?"

"Charlie maybe I could interrupt," Edward asked, "If you think about not ever seeing Kate again how do you feel?"

Charlie's face got really pale and he looked sick. He was starting to panic. "Kate….purr." I suggested knowing it helped calm Bella.

When she did he clung to her and wouldn't let her go. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't leave."

Bella was freaked out too, obviously not used to seeing her dad so unhinged. "Bella sweetheart, why don't you girls go upstairs and clear some space in my room for your stuff. Oh and make a call to Jane and let her know what's going on okay?"

I was politely kicking her out and she knew it. Each of the girls gave their mate's a kiss and went upstairs. Bella lingered, "Be careful with him Jazz, I mean it. I don't care what you tell him, but don't blurt it all out without making sure he's okay first." She gave me another kiss and went up the stairs.

"Charlie, there are some other things I need to tell you but I didn't want Bella to hear." I pulled him to the side. The others all took off to their separate ways.

"What is it Jasper?" he asked full of curiosity.

"I need to tell you how Bella really grew up….." and I told him every single detail I knew and didn't spare him any of the horrible things his ex-wife did. I even included the phone call from earlier in the day. When I finished, he was bordering on murderous with his anger.

We all relaxed the rest of the day Charlie and Kate went to his house to settle in. Bella went to bed early since we all had school in the morning. I just hoped those stupid girls didn't try anything, well…..stupid. It was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: Wow…..so I'm aiming for each chapter to be between 5,000-7,000 words. =)**

**In light of my son's birthday party the next chapter probably won't be up until after Tuesday the 14****th****.**

**Questions and such are always wanted and enjoyed so please share =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I cannot believe it! I have over 100 reviews already! You guys make my day with each and every single one! Thank you sooooooo much. Oh and Thank You for all the Happy Birthday's! 3**

**And I went nuts last night with an idea and posted ANOTHER new story. I cannot believe it. I'm so mad at myself, but I couldn't keep it to myself. It's called Jump then Fall. Check it out.**

**Just a reminder: This whole story is going to be in JASPER's POV.**

**There is a shout out to KANDIB293 in this chapter for her lovely review he he he =)**

**-Disclaimer: I may not own Twilight but my bestest friend did buy me some Jacob Black Sweetheart candy things. On the box it says fire and something about bringing the warmth. Hell yes!**

**Oh and Go and Read and Vote on the FreeWriter's One Shot Contest PLEEASSEEE. I can't tell you what story to vote for but just dooooo it! They are great.**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2455894/**

**Question: How do all these contests start? Does someone just come up with an idea and that's it or does it have to go through someone first? Just curious.**

**Previously on My Love is Yours: **

"Charlie, there are some other things I need to tell you but I didn't want Bella to hear." I pulled him to the side. The others all took off to their separate ways.

"What is it Jasper?" he asked full of curiosity.

"I need to tell you how Bella really grew up….." and I told him every single detail I knew and didn't spare him any of the horrible things his ex-wife did. I even included the phone call from earlier in the day. When I finished, he was bordering on murderous with his anger.

We all relaxed the rest of the day Charlie and Kate went to his house to settle in. Bella went to bed early since we all had school in the morning. I just hoped those stupid girls didn't try anything, well…..stupid. It was going to be an interesting day.

Chapter 4:

**Jasper POV: **

My mate was trying to figure out what to wear to school for her first day. I didn't see the point, who cares if these people like her or not? I don't want the whole male population lusting after her, but I know that's probable. I'm sure I would be stopped many times from killing a human today and not because of bloodlust.

"Bella are you almost ready? We have to leave soon." I called into the giant room that Alice had deemed "Bella's closet."

"Yeah, Jazz. I'm coming." I waited for an Emmett 'that's what she said' but remembered he was in Phoenix checking on Bella's egg donor, I mean mother.

Edward and Alice were waiting by the door for us to leave since we decided to all ride together. I hoped that Bella and I would have our classes together, if not I could probably use my mojo on the secretary and get her to switch some things around.

Bella finally emerged from her 'closet' and I almost wanted to send her back. She had on the tightest pair of jeans I had ever seen her in, with a cream colored sweater and a pair of knee high boots. She looked delicious.

Before I could let my imagination go Alice called up the steps, "There is no time for that Jasper. Maybe later." She giggled.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we went to the car. The car ride was quiet, we were all observing our surroundings making sure nothing was out of place and that there were no scents that shouldn't be there.

When we pulled into the lot and Bella exited the car, I swear it was like a scene out of a movie. It looked as if time had stopped, Bella's hair was blown back from the wind and everyone had their eyes on her. I grabbed her hand and gave her a swift kiss on the lips, making sure that everyone knew she was off limits.

When we reached the office, Mrs. Cope had our schedules all ready and she was fawning over Edward (again.) I grabbed Bella's from her hand and it seemed we were together most of the day except she took French and I took Spanish. I knew both languages fluently but the guys and I chose Spanish to do this time. Bella was close to fluent in Spanish too since she lived in Arizona, so she opted to take something new when she started high school.

Sadly our first class was our languages. Alice was with Bella though, so I felt a little better. Edward and I walked them to class where I caught Mike Newton eye fucking my mate. I was about to rip his head off when I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. Bella gave me kiss and squeezed my hand reassuringly before entering the room. I wanted to stay outside the room and make sure that slim ball kept his hands to himself but I knew I couldn't.

Ed pulled me down the hall to our class and we took seats in the back. I whispered to him too low for humans to hear, "Can you get into Alice's mind? Are they okay?"

He shook his head no, which meant Bella was shielding Alice. I wish I could figure out how that worked. I barely paid attention to the class and just counted the minutes until I was back with my mate. Finally the bell rang and I took off to get my Bella. I heard her voice before I could see her.

"Listen, Mick was it? Is that like Jagger? Anyway, no I do not want to go out with you. You saw me with Jasper less than an hour ago." She was angry. Alice was glaring at him but sighed in relief when she saw Ed and me.

"Bella, sweetheart are you having any trouble?" I asked pretending that I didn't know anything was wrong.

"Oh no Jazz, this guy, um…Mitch? He said he'd like to 'show me around town' later and 'show me some secret getaways.'" She scoffed.

"My name is Mike," he whined.

"Mike….beat it and tell your little buddies if I catch their eyes on my girl, well lets just say, the Chief and I are good friends and I'm sure I would be justified in defending his daughters honor." I gave him a smirk and I felt the fear rolling off of him.

He scampered away without another word and Bella wrapped herself around me, "God he was so annoying and then these girls kept talking about you and Alice had to hold me back."

We got through our English class and Math without incident and during lunch Bella picked off of all of our trays. She sat in my lap and I fed her pieces of fruit. Unfortunately we were approached but Slut 1 and Slut 2 as Ed, Em, and I like to call them.

"Hey Jasper," Lauren tried to say seductively, "Is this your sister?"

I looked at Ed with a 'is she for real' face and he just nodded and bit into his fist to stop himself from laughing.

"Sister?" I gawked at them, "Um no don't think I would have my sister on my lap and feed her. That's kind of….personal."

"So she's your cousin?" Jessica giggled, "She's to plain to be your girlfriend."

Bella was boiling with anger and I was about to take her out the doors when she blew up, "Listen here Laurel and Janice, you stay away from Jasper, and from Edward if you know what's good for you. Don't make me tell you again." The last part came out in a growl and I was super turned on, I needed to find an empty classroom or janitor's closet or something. Maybe Edward would let me use the Volvo. He shook his head no and I stared at him. How could he hear me?

"Bella," I got her attention back to me since the girls had gone, but she was still glaring at them, "Bella….I need to ask you something."

"Yeah Jazz," she said still glaring.

"Did you lift your shield off me?" I questioned.

"Yeah I figured you needed to talk to Edward today so I lifted it. Just like I did when you guys went hunting the other night. But I kept you in my physical one." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"What do you mean physical Bella?" Edward asked.

"You can't see it? The pony tail guy said he could see it. It's like wrapped around me permanently, if I don't want someone to touch me, they can't. It's like a wall." She finally stopped glaring at the sluts and put her head in the nook of my shoulder and started placing kisses on my neck.

"And you can put others in one too?" I asked her.

"Yeah I do it all the time with you Jazz." I was baffled.

"Wait but how come I can touch you?" I didn't want her to block me physically or mentally. I was starting to not like her power.

"It's just like my mental one Jazz, I know what's a threat and what's not. I don't know how, I just do." She shrugged again and went back to eating but I stopped her and dragged her into the hallway.

"Jazz? What's going on?" she whispered as she started to panic.

"Nothing sweetheart I just….need you." I kissed the side of her neck as I searched for a place to make take her. "You were so damn sexy tellin' those girls off. It took all I had not to throw you on the table and take you there."

She moaned out loud as I pulled us into an empty classroom and my phone buzzed. It was Alice letting me know I had eleven minutes to finish. Shit I'd be lucky if I needed more than two minutes.

I sat picked her up and sat her on the teacher's desk and stood between her legs. I pushed her jeans and panties down to her knees at vampire speed and found myself inside her before she could even say anything.

"Oh Jazz, we can't…do this here." She struggled to get out in between moans.

"Yes we can. I need you, you need me. We have time." I growled and licked the shell of her ear. "Gonna be fast sweetheart."

"Oh please more." She moaned and I picked up the pace of my thrusts and caused her to release all over me at the same time I spilled my seed in her.

I quickly redressed her as she sat in her blissful state. "Bella you gotta snap out of it. We have to get to class."

"Okay Jazz." She mumbled and I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the cafeteria.

"You do realize that was your next class right?" Edward questioned as we picked up our bags.

"No way?" Bella exclaimed looking at me then to Alice for a conformation.

"Not gonna lie sugar, it is." I rubbed a hand through my hair hoping she was mad.

"Now that's all I'll think about in that class." She groaned.

"So how was it sister?" Alice giggled.

"Perfect as always." Bella kissed my cheek and we walked to class.

The rest of the day passed without any problems. I was expecting a call from Peter and Char soon, but I really wanted some quiet time with my girl.

"Take her to the baseball clearing Jasper. It's not going to rain for a few hours." Alice suggested quiet enough that Bella didn't hear her. When we arrived at the house Bella went to drop our bags off in the bedroom and to make a call and check in with her dad.

It was the perfect idea. I wanted to talk to her about her time away and what our future held. My mind was telling me all these horrible things, like she could leave or hate me or want someone else.

"Jazz stop panicking. I love you." She said as she came down the steps. She jumped into my arms and I ran into the forest towards the clearing. She squealed excitedly and when we arrived in the clearing, I put her down and she attempted to smack me.

"What's that for sweetheart?" I chuckled.

"You could have given me some warning you know." She huffed and sat down on the grass.

"Oh Bella, don't be mad." I gave her a pouty face and she giggled. "I wanted to talk to you."

She stiffened and then nodded her head but didn't say a word.

"It's not bad." I assured her. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. "I love you. You know that." She snuggled into my chest and I felt the familiar purr starting to rise in my chest, "Bella, I want…." I started but the phone rang before I could get anything out.

"Whitlock." I answered without looking to see who it was.

"Major, we have a serious problem." Peter's voice came through the phone.

"What is it?" I sighed and hugged Bella closer to me.

"It's Renee. She's…..Dammit Jasper they got her. She's covered in bite marks." He said really quickly so even if it was loud enough for Bella she wouldn't have been able to understand what he was saying.

"Who Peter?" I asked.

"Seems to be all of them. More so James and Victoria but the others were here. Got her and her new husband Jasper. This isn't gonna be good for Bella."

"I got it Pete, thanks." And I hung up.

"Everything okay Jazz?" Bella said kissing the side of my neck.

"No sweetheart it's not, but I want to get back to the house before I tell you." I said picking her up and running back. It had started to rain and we would have to head back anyway but it just gave me a minute to talk to Edward and Alice.

"Go change your clothes doll, so you don't get sick." I gave her a little pat on her ass and she giggled and ran inside and up the stairs.

Edward and Alice met me at the door, "I'm sorry Jasper I didn't see it." Alice sighed.

"It's not your fault. Any idea how she's gonna take it?" I saw her visibly wince and knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Should we call Charlie?" I questioned.

"I'll do it." Edward nominated himself. He walked off to make the call and Bella came down the stairs changed and dry, but she was really upset. I could feel it and see it, she was holding her phone in her hand and I could smell the tears coming down her face.

"Is this what you have to tell me Jazz?" she looked up at me with teary eyes and handed me her phone. When I glanced at it, it was pictures of her mother, being bitten and even a video. They were sick.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I just….I wanted you to be home before I told you." I tried to hug her but she stepped away from me.

"She's dead." She said simply.

"Yes she is and I'm sorry." I wanted to go to her, hold her, and then I felt it. She closed me off. "Bella, drop your shield." I almost growled out.

"No, you can't feel this. It's too much." She cried. "Where's my dad?"

"Edward's calling him Bella. How about we go order you a new phone so they don't have the number? Give Jasper that phone, we'll need it when the Volturi show up." Alice said pulling Bella away from me.

"Volturi?" I asked the empty room.

"Yeah Bella didn't get to tell you about her phone call with Jane. They want to come see her and look at Peter and Char's memories. They'll be here in a week." Edward said coming back into the room, "Charlie and Kate will be here in twenty minutes."

"She closed herself off from me." I whined.

"Now you know how I feel." He said feeling smug.

"What am I supposed to do for her? I haven't had to deal with death in a really long time." I sighed asking my brother for his help.

"Let her vent, she's not angry with you. I'm not even sure she's sad. I think she's mad because she's not sad. Does that make sense?" He patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed and went to stand on the porch to wait for Charlie.

I wasn't waiting long when he came peeling into the driveway and was out of his car as soon as it was cut off. "Where is she Jasper?"

"Our room." He glared at me I guess for the 'our' thing but he'll get over it. "Right up the steps."

He didn't say anything else and jogged up the steps. Kate came up on the porch and stood next to me, "This isn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it is." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Tell Bella I went for a hunt." I jumped off the porch and ran into the woods.

I needed to hunt I knew that, but I really wanted to just smash up a clearing of my own in this forest. I started with the boulders. I ground them into dust and I kicked them like they were a football and the pieces went flying all around me. The rain had started to come down harder and the thunder was roaring. I picked up a dead tree and started slamming it against the ground until there wasn't anything left.

Suddenly I felt like I wasn't alone in the forest anymore. I turned and assessed my surroundings but couldn't see anyone. I took a step out of my clearing and was tackled by someone and we went flying into a full grown tree effectively splitting it in half.

I tried to see who my attacker was but before I could look at them they had taken off. "Come on you pussy! Show your face! Do you know who I am? I'm gonna kill you!" I roared into the forest.

"Well Major I think I could take you." Peter said stepping into my clearing.

"You? You just tackled me?" I asked incredulously.

"Um yeah, did you forget that you left your mate at your house over eighteen hours ago? She's freaking out. Her mother was murdered, and her mate just left her all alone and didn't even say goodbye. I think you deserve more than just a tackle. Char and Kate are both itching to tear pieces of you apart." He chuckled.

Eighteen hours? I had left eighteen hours ago? How was that possible? It felt like I hadn't even been gone for an hour. Does that mean I blacked out?

"You should head back Jasper. It's already gonna be bad, but stallin' is gonna make it worse." Then he mumbled to himself, "and if I don't bring you back soon they are gonna tear me apart."

I ran back to the house pushing myself so I could go faster. I ignored the glares and the hisses from the family in the living room and went straight to the bedroom and when I did I wanted to smash some more trees.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" I growled at my mate.

"Packing a bag, what does it look like." She said not stopping from packing a duffle bag with clothes and her bathroom stuff.

"You're not going anywhere." I said sternly.

"You are not my father, he did say I could come and stay with him for a few days. You obviously don't want to be around me and honestly I don't want to be around you, so I'm not going to run you out of your house. I'm leaving." She said zipping the bag. She went to grab it and leave but I got to it first and threw it across the room.

"I said you aren't leaving." I grabbed her around the waist and whispered into her ear, "_I really hate to let this moment go, touching your skin and your hair falling slow  
when your goodbye kiss, feels like this." _I sang.

"Jasper this isn't a musical, you can't just sing to me and expect me to stay." She huffed.

So I tried again and sang the chorus, _"don't you wanna stay here a little while, don't you wanna hold each other tight, don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight, don't you wanna stay here a little while, we can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay." _

She stared at me for a while and I didn't move either. I bet she was thinking the same thing I was. The first time we found this song.

_It had to have been close to eight months prior. We were sitting in her room and I was trying to broaden her music tastes. When I suggested country she laughed at me, literally in my face. I found some that she liked, the love songs of course. My girl was a hopeless romantic. _

_As I was downloading somethings for her she picked one with a pop artist she knew well. I hit play and we listened just staring at each other. _

"_Jazz, will you learn this one for me?" she whispered. I always played for her, old songs, new songs anything she wanted. _

"_Will you sing with me?" I asked since it was a duet. _

"_As long as you play this song, I'll always sing it with you." She blushed and went back to listening to everything else I had been downloading. Later I found out that it was one of her most played songs on her IPod. _

"So what's in gonna be sugar, you said you'd always sing with me?" I gave her a cocky grin and felt her lust rise. Then I realized, I could feel her again!

"I said I'd sing, if you played, not if you sang." She whispered.

So I opened my closet door and pulled out my guitar and started to play the familiar song. When I came to the point where I had already sang I looked up at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes, "_lets take it slow I don't want to move to fast, I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last, when your up this high, it's a sad goodbye." _

When she finished, I put the guitar down and stood next to her. I cupped her face with my hand, "Well sweetheart, don't you wanna stay?"

No sooner had I got the words out, she jumped into my arms and kissed me. "I'd never leave you, Jazz. It's always the other way around." She whispered against my lips. She climbed down out of my arms and walked out of our bedroom. She didn't take her bag, which I guess was a good thing, but she still left.

I put my hands in my hair and growled when I felt someone come in the bedroom, "Don't growl at me boy. I ain't afraid of you." Char chastised.

"Char, I'm really not in the mood. Don't test me." I warned her. Before she could say anything Peter came in and ushered her out. He knew how pissed I was and didn't want his mate to suffer any consequences.

I left the room and walked at human pace to the living room trying to figure out a way to make this up to Bella. I noticed everyone was sitting down talking. Alice gave me a small smile and patted my arm when I sat down next to her. "Where's Bella?" I asked the room.

"She's with Kate. They are cooking in the kitchen." Rose pointed in their direction. I gave her a thanks and then sped into the kitchen to help my mate.

"Hey Bella, can I help?" I asked giving her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"No." was my only answer. I looked at Kate and she just shrugged. "Bella come on, we need to talk."

"I'll get back to you in eighteen hours Jasper. Isn't that what you did to me?" she accused, her arms crossed at her chest. I was really trying not to notice how her breasts were pushed up with the gesture that was supposed to look scary.

"Bella, baby doll, I'm sorry. I didn't even know. I swear. I felt like I was gone less than an hour. I must have blacked out, I don't know when I do it or why I do but it happens." I tried to calm her but she was blocking me again.

"Fine, we'll talk after I make Charlie dinner." I noticed she didn't include herself in the dinner.

I sighed, giving up, and walked back to the living room. Alice waved me over so I sat with her and Edward. "Listen, most everyone needs to hunt tonight. We're all gonna be out, Peter and Char had volunteered to patrol around the grounds while we are out and make sure nothing gets to you guys. Kate hunted earlier so she's staying with Charlie at his house. You and Bella will be alone all night. But she does have to go back to school tomorrow. She skipped today because of 'the news of her mother' and such."

"Thanks Alice" I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and felt jealousy coming from the one person I never expected it to.

Bella stood at the doorway of the kitchen just watching us interact and she had a glare on her face that seriously was scaring me. I had no idea how I was going to fix this.

"Good luck with that." Edward chuckled.

"Jasper I suggest you pull out that…umm…surprise you had for her birthday." Alice said with her glazed over look, "Yeah, try that, but….umm….grovel. And beg. Oh and listen to her cry and apologize. She's gonna feel bad about being so hateful towards you."

'The Surprise' was something I probably should have spoken to her father about the other day when we had our man to man conversation, but I figured I had given him enough to think about for the day, so why add that.

Charlie showed up after work followed in toe by Rose and Emmett. I guess they had been on baby sitting the Chief. He sat with Bella and they ate, and the glare from the other day was back. I guess he knew I had been gone and that Bella was pissed at me. Shit.

"Hey Charlie, how was your day?" I greeted.

"Fine, son." He still called me that even though I was over a hundred years older than him. "How about yours?" he chuckled. Then groaned and I heard Bella's foot connect with his knee underneath the table. "Ow Bells, that hurt."

"Then shut up and eat." She smirked.

They chatted about nothing really, what surprised me was no mention of her mother or her death. She acted like it hadn't even happened. Is this what I caused by leaving? I thought when I went out and destroyed stuff that I was doing her a favor. I was trying to save her from seeing the horrible thoughts that she could so easily read across my face. This was all my fault. Had I been honest with everyone involved Renee would still be alive and Bella never would have been in the position she was.

Bella's glare at me softened when she looked at me. "No, don't you dare." She warned me. She knew what I was doing. I swear this girl was a mind reader, because she always knew what I was doing or thinking, sometimes even before I knew myself.

"I didn't do anything." I struggled to get out. It was so damn hard to lie to her. Omitting things wasn't hard, but lying. That was damn near impossible.

"Don't blame yourself. This wasn't just you. I could have fought harder. Or begged Peter and Char, they knew where you were. I could have but I didn't." she cried.

"Bella, honey, let's wait until everyone leaves and we'll talk okay?" I hugged her to me and kissed the side of her face.

Everyone made quick moves to leave shouting out goodbye's and see you later's. That left Bella and I alone in the house. I knew she was…..well something not happy with me. I wasn't sure if she was mad or upset, but both options sucked.

"I'm not mad, and I'm not upset." She said as we reached the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and put her hand over her eyes, it was a strange human thing that I saw her do a lot.

"How do you do that?" I finally questioned.

"Honestly?" she sat up quickly, "You mumble some of your words out loud when you think." She giggled.

"No I don't." I defended myself.

"Okay, then I'm a witch who can read your mind anytime I want." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest again, this time I let myself stare at her chest. "Jazz, my eyes are up here."

"I know sugar, but your boobs, look fantastic when you get mad." I told her honestly.

"You're bad." She giggled again as I pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her. "Oh Bella, I'm the worst." I kissed her with a fever.

We made out like the teenager my Bella was for a while when I stopped her. "I have something for you."

"But my birthday isn't for another few days." She groaned.

"Fine, it's not a present for you, it's for me," I changed tactics. I went over to my drawer and grabbed the small box. "It's small." I chuckled. Technically it may be small, but if she ever found out what I paid for it, I'd be murdered.

"Jazz….what are you doing?" she asked. She sat at the edge of the bed with her legs crossed Indian style trying to look behind me to see what I was doing.

"I love you. You know that right?" she nodded, "And you know that we'll be together always. You are my mate, and when you are ready, I will change you and we will have our eternity together." Her eyes started to shed some tears and she gave me a smile, "But, there's one thing, I want to do before I change you."

"Anything Jazz, you know I'd do anything. You're always doing things for me, let me do something for you." She tried to wipe the tears from her face but they kept falling.

"I want you to marry me." I said kneeling down in front of her, "I want you to wear this ring, and then come summer time, I want us to get married any way you want, but I want it done." She stared at the closed box that I had placed in front of her, "So Isabella Swan, will you please marry me and become my wife and mate?"

I popped the box open and when she saw the ring, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Wanna know something funny?" I said trying to lighten the mood, "This ring is made in an 'Edwardian' style."

"Yes." She answered me finally, or so I hoped she was answering me. "Yes I'll marry you, and I'll wear this to school and everywhere and anyone that asks I'll tell them we are getting married."

That night, I made sweet slow love to my fiancé. I loved to say that. She begged me to forgive her for being so mean and hateful towards me and I asked for my own forgiveness for abandoning her for so long and so often. I tried again to take the blame for our situation but she wasn't having it. The others didn't show back up until we were leaving for school and when they saw the sparkle off of Bella's ring they flipped.

Well Rose and Char flipped. Alice knew what was going on so she didn't really have to ask. They wanted to story behind the proposal and all but I stopped them and said we had to get to school and we would announce it later and answer questions then.

We arrived at school and Slut 1 and Slut 2 glared at Bella but she waved at them with her left hand and they scoffed at her. Mike tried to ask Bella out again and I almost ripped his throat out. He was the one that finally acknowledged Bella's engagement ring.

"Bella what is that on your hand? Is that your grandma's or something?" Mike asked as they walked out of French.

"No Mike, actually it's an engagement ring." She answered never taking her eyes off me once she saw me waiting outside.

"Engagement ring? Aren't you a little young?" he huffed.

"Honestly I've been waiting for this since I was eight years old." She said dreamily and my dead heart swelled with pride.

"You've know Jasper since you were eight?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he saved me." She answered simply. She took my hand and we walked away leaving a very confused Mike.

"So since you were eight years old huh?" I goaded her.

"You have to know I loved you before I knew everything." Bella stopped walking and just looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Well, maybe I don't know. I guess, but it wasn't like love love." I shrugged.

"So my love was fake?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean, it was like hero worship or whatever." I kissed her cheek. "It didn't turn into real love until, well, maybe….when I told you I was a vampire."

"I guess, but I knew before that, I knew you were meant for me. Somehow I just….felt it." she shrugged and we went on with our day.

During lunch Jessica and Lauren approached us yet again and I was kind of excited because maybe that would mean another trip to the empty classroom.

"So Jasper, we heard you and Ella here are getting married, did you knock her up?" Lauren asked accusingly.

"Her name is Bella." Alice hissed.

"Oh we know, but just like yesterday when she said all ours wrong, we're saying hers wrong. Get it?" Jessica giggled.

"It's not funny if you tell me what you're doing idiot." Bella stared at the sluts and I felt my lust growing as she attacked them back. "And just for your information, Jasper and I have been together for a really long time. It wouldn't matter if I wasn't around or even if I didn't exist, you two nasty bitches wouldn't stand a chance with him." She stood up and was toe to toe with them even though she was a little shorter, "So I suggest you stay away from him, forever. And if I hear from my father, some kind of rumor that the two of you spread, I will end you faster than you can blink." She growled.

Then it was time to pull her out of the cafeteria. Her eyes were going black like ours do when we got really pissed and I was scared she was tapping too far into the vampire like parts of her. "Bella, sweetheart, come on now, calm down."

"Jazz….." she whimpered, "I need you. I need to know you're mine." She cried and kissed me feverishly.

"I'm yours, always Bella, never question that." I responded back with a kiss of my own and walked her to my car that I decided to drive today. We spent the rest of lunch proving to each other we were together and no stupid human girls could tear us apart. Something happened when those girls attacked Bella, her fears were real. They had nothing to do with high school drama, but when I found out what her fears came from, I promised myself I would take them out. I had a feeling it was the nomads that were hunting her and I couldn't wait until they weren't a problem anymore.

We finished our school day and prepared ourselves for the 'family meeting' we were about to attend. The whole family was going to know that I proposed to my mate, and sadly I didn't fear any of the vampires in the room, I feared one human man…..Charlie.

**A/N: Okay, soooo I have tons to freaking do. I have an update due for The Dream Catcher and I want to get GBWOWL updated before Christmas, and I have my new story. I'm not sure when another update will be, but if not before Christmas, I would expect one right after.**

**Bella's ring: http:/www(.)langantiques(.)com/products/item/10-1-1712**

**Song Jasper and Bella sang: "Don't You Wanna Stay" By Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I hope everyone has happy New Year and I can't wait for what is to come. I also hope everyone had a great Christmas! I'm pimping out my own stories if you aren't already reading them. I'm super excited, especially since I am only 2 chapters away from finishing my FIRST fan fic. It will be complete with only two more chapters, how sad is that?**

**Getting Back What Once Was Lost: Seriously if you aren't reading that, you are missing out! Lol. It's greatness.**

**Jump Then Fall—Seth and Bella (but not in a creepy way.) Seriously read the first chapter and if you hate it x-out but it's cute. And pretty awesome**

**The Dream Catcher—If you like Jake…..read me please! That story is in need of some lovin's for real. **

**Ohhhh I also did a contest of the Free Writers page for Musical Cues…I didn't win and mine was like the only non cannon couple. It was called Sparks Fly. I'm gonna post it here soon as soon as they take it down. Did you guys see it? You should have VOTED! But I guess it wasn't that great. –Sad Face-**

**If you do want to read it, the One Shot contest in on my favorite author's list and you can find it on their page for a few more days, or you can wait and review it when I repost he hehe. **

**Andddd then over on Rouge Fan Fic the Warden Char sent out a 'challenge' in an email and I wrote a one shot with the song "Are you Gonna Kiss me or Not?" By Thompson Square. I might add more too it but idk.**

**I updated The Dream Catcher and Getting Back What Once was lost before I started this sooo that's posted too. See I have been busy busy busy.**

Previously on My Love is Yours:

"So Jasper, we heard you and Ella here are getting married, did you knock her up?" Lauren asked accusingly.

"Her name is Bella." Alice hissed.

"Oh we know, but just like yesterday when she said all ours wrong, we're saying hers wrong. Get it?" Jessica giggled.

"It's not funny if you tell me what you're doing idiot." Bella stared at the sluts and I felt my lust growing as she attacked them back. "And just for your information, Jasper and I have been together for a really long time. It wouldn't matter if I wasn't around or even if I didn't exist, you two nasty bitches wouldn't stand a chance with him." She stood up and was toe to toe with them even though she was a little shorter, "So I suggest you stay away from him, forever. And if I hear from my father, some kind of rumor that the two of you spread, I will end you faster than you can blink." She growled.

Then it was time to pull her out of the cafeteria. Her eyes were going black like ours do when we got really pissed and I was scared she was tapping too far into the vampire like parts of her. "Bella, sweetheart, come on now, calm down."

"Jazz….." she whimpered, "I need you. I need to know you're mine." She cried and kissed me feverishly.

"I'm yours, always Bella, never question that." I responded back with a kiss of my own and walked her to my car that I decided to drive today. We spent the rest of lunch proving to each other we were together and no stupid human girls could tear us apart. Something happened when those girls attacked Bella, her fears were real. They had nothing to do with high school drama, but when I found out what her fears came from, I promised myself I would take them out. I had a feeling it was the nomads that were hunting her and I couldn't wait until they weren't a problem anymore.

We finished our school day and prepared ourselves for the 'family meeting' we were about to attend. The whole family was going to know that I proposed to my mate, and sadly I didn't fear any of the vampires in the room, I feared one human man…..Charlie.

**Chapter 5: **

**Jasper POV: **

Alice sent out the invites and the RSVP's were in. This event was more talked about than even the prom. Sometimes I thought that the students of Fork's High School thought they were attending a meeting with the Queen of England instead of a birthday party at the Cullen Mansion.

The girls had gone out during the weekend and all got dresses. They were locked up with more security than Fort Knox. I wanted to see Bella's but Alice swore I couldn't see it before the party and then I was stupid enough to say "that's her wedding dress" which brought on the million questions about when the actual wedding and what she could do to plan it. She wasn't even done planning one event and she wanted to do another.

The family decided to give Bella her birthday presents at a 'family dinner' where only Charlie and Bella would eat but we could all sit and have conversation like a normal family. I was nervous to give my present. It was sentimental and significant at the same time. I talked to Charlie and explained the reasoning behind my gift and he stared at me in awe and put me through the embarrassment of explaining the practices of mated vampires, which I gladly answered after he hit me with the whole, "you asked my daughter to marry you without my blessing" thing and made me feel guilty.

_We walked in from school and Kate pounced on Bella with a hug. _

"_Oh my baby is getting married!" she squealed. All the ladies looked at her and I felt Bella's heart sore. _

_Bella's eyes were full of tears threatening to shed when Charlie glared at me, "You asked my daughter to marry you son?" I really fucking hated that 'son' thing. _

"_Yes sir I did. I've been in Bella's life for the last decade making sure she was taken care of and loved, all I did was promise to keep doing that for eternity." I countered back to his nasty attitude. He was feeling straight out hate but he was angry. _

"_Don't fight." Bella whispered from Kate's arms. _

"_Charlie Swan, don't you try and intimidate that man, you know his history, I don't think he's really all that afraid of you. I think he pretends for your sake." Kate chastised her mate._

"_Well I guess I can't say anything but "Welcome to the Family son." He sighed. _

"_Charlie, you do know that I'm over 100 years older than you right?" I raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yes, but you are marrying my daughter, so unless you want me to call you a creepy old man, I am going to call you son." He shrugged. _

"_Alright Chief whatever you say." Then I looked at him seriously and said, "Chief you know that vampires have um…mating practices?" I asked hoping Kate helped me out a bit. _

"_Um, I don't wanna hear about your sex life with my daughter Jasper." He shivered in disgust. _

"_No, sir, I mean, um….well, we lay a claim on our mates." I started, "like I bit Bella when we first…um..." I coughed to cover it, "Anyway, if you notice, Esme, Alice, and Rose all have Cullen crests somewhere on their person at all times. Usually their necklaces or Esme's ring. Anyway, um, Peter and I, as Whitlock's have our own thing. We just….well we just give our mate a necklace with the name "Whitlock" on it. It's to the point and obvious but…" _

_He cut me off, "I got it Jasper, I take it you want to give Bella her's for her birthday?" I nodded and we chuckled and just like that everything was okay. _

Bella wasn't into the whole 'getting dressed up' thing so she talked Alice into letting the family dinner be just jeans and such and promised to let her do whatever she wanted when it came to the party. That was Bella's mistake, I tried to warn her but she gave me that look that had me quivering in fear. So I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt and threw a red flannel over it, added my boots and I was ready to go. I had taken all of five minutes to pick all my stuff out and Bella was like me in that way, we were low maintenance. I bet Edward was still trying to figure out which of his many collard shirts to wear. I let out a low chuckle and picked up Bella's present from my dresser.

Esme and Kate were working together in the kitchen to make Bella and Charlie's dinner. They wanted easy and the mother's of the group wanted something served in a five star restaurant. I wondered when this family would realize that the Swans' weren't like that? I gave Esme and Kate each a kiss on the cheek and asked if I could help. They told me to set the table which was easy enough at vampire speed.

The others were finally starting to join us when I finished and everyone took a place at the table. My girl though deserved a special entrance and Alice was giving it to her. She cleared her throat unnecessarily and giggled, then she spoke like a runway commentator, "Today we have Isabella Swan soon to be Whitlock wearing her favorite worn in jeans and a green checkered flannel shirt, you'll find that she will match her fiancé with his red flannel, they are two peas in a pod wouldn't you say Rose?"

"Yes Alice, I think I just might, although, our girl Bella is rocking her high top converses while Jasper over there has on his signature cowboy boots, what ever will we do with these two?" Rose chuckled.

"Ha ha I get it guys, I hate all the fashionable ness-ness stuff and I like my comfort. Oh the blasphemy. Can we eat? And be nice to me it's my birthday." My beautiful Bella smirked. "Hey Jazz, I missed you today." She gave me a small kiss and I led her to the table.

Bella and Charlie ate and we all small talked. The girls were excited about the up coming party, I think even Bella was or maybe she was just excited to see Alice so happy. I wasn't sure and made a mental note to figure that out later.

Carlisle stood at the end of the table and clapped his hands together. "Alright Miss Bella, as the birthday girl you get to decide, cake or presents first?"

Bella blushed and chose presents. So Alice flittered to the small table she had set up for everyone's present and handed Bella a box. "Hmmm whatever could this be?" Bella giggled. When she opened it she was confused. She picked the item up and looked at Alice, "Hangers? You got me hangers for my birthday?"

"No silly, I got you clothes and they were on those hangers. But I put them on better ones in your closet." She stared at Bella like it was obvious, "Oh yeah there maybe be a few teeny tiny accessories added in your closet along with some um more shoes."

Bella glared at Alice then turned to Edward, "Will you please take away her credit cards or call Shopper-holic's anonymous?"

Everyone got a good laugh out of Bella's joke and Emmett and Rose handed Bella their present in a small box that looked like jewelry. Bella opened it and then closed it really fast before I could sneak a peak over her shoulder. "You get this one Jazz."

"Why?" I turned to Rose, "What did you get her?"

"You'll see Jasper, have patience." Emmett chuckled and I felt his mischievousness levels rising. I opened the small box and inside was a sketch with my initials inside a heart with stars around it.

"What is this?" I turned to look at Rose and Emmett and then to Bella. She used her finger to summon me over to her spot in the kitchen. She pulled the left side of her jeans down from her hip and pointed. "Um Rose and Emmett took me earlier this week." She said nervously.

I looked down and there was a tattoo and my initials, just like the sketch on her body. "You inked my initials on you? Forever?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah it goes with the "Major" I have on the inside on my wrist." She chuckled.

"Your wrist?" I asked, "I never noticed this?" I said picking up her left hand.

"You favor my right hand. Plus my bites are on my right, so you um…yeah favor it I guess." She giggled. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it and we will be exploring it later." I growled playfully.

Charlotte went and grabbed their box and beckoned us back to the table. "Now be careful when you open this sugar." She warned.

"Did Peter put prank peanut brittle in it again?" Bella laughed.

"No sugar, no such thing, you just need to be…easy." She eyed her seriously and Bella knew she meant business.

Bella slowly opened the box and I heard her take in a sharp breath, "Why did you do this?" she had tears running down her face. She reached into the box and pulled out an old book, she handed it to be, "Look Jazz, its Moby Dick." Charlotte was sitting on the other side of her so she leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You got her a signed copy first edition?" I questioned looking the book over. Then I was pissed that I hadn't thought of something quite so awesome.

Bella was in a daze with her new book but Carlisle and Esme were bursting at the seams too. Carlisle stood again and looked at Bella, "Sweetheart we have two gifts for you, one is your birthday gift and one is something all of us have."

He handed her a big box like the size of Peter and Char's and my Bella ripped into it excitedly. She never did have any patience. She let out a squeal that would rival Alice's and started jumping around dancing. "Oh my God! I cannot believe it!" She ran around the table and pulled both of them into a giant hug. I think if they were human they would have been asking for air.

"Are you going to tell the rest of us what it is?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Pride and Freaking Prejudice! And it's signed!" she squealed again and danced her way back to her seat.

"It's one of her favorites." I told the room. Carlisle slid over another small box and told Bella, "You deserve this."

She opened the box and inside was a Cullen Crest charm bracelet. "We all have different versions. The guys like the arm bands and the girls have necklaces but I thought you might like a bracelet and you can add other charms to it." Esme explained. It was different than a vampire mate claim that I was giving her this was a Coven claim, just like the Volturi had.

"I love it." Bella whispered and had tears running down her face. It was strange how one present had her so excited and happy and the other had her feeling very sentimental and loved.

"Well," Charlie stood and cleared his throat, "I have two presents for you too. One if from your Grandma Swan and the other Katie helped me pick." He slid both boxes to her and sat back down.

The first she opened was a digital camera. I looked at Charlie, then to Bella and then to Peter and Char, I knew I got her one last Christmas and wondered what happened to it.

"Jazz, don't." she warned.

"Don't what Bella? I'm curious." I shrugged.

"She sold it okay? My mother sold the beautiful camera my boyfriend bought me so she could have some money." She stood and hugged her dad but ignored me. "Thanks Dad, Kate."

She sat back down in her chair and took the other small box and opened it. "They're beautiful." She said in awe, "Alice do you think we can put these in my hair for my party?" she asked showing the room some hair combs that looked to have sapphires in them.

"I think we can handle that." Alice smirked.

"You knew! Of course you knew." Bella accused, "I don't even know why I ask questions." She giggled.

Esme went to get the cake and we sang "Happy Birthday" to my sweet girl but she was still angry with me and I knew that. While Charlie dug into his second piece of cake and Bella nibbled at her first piece I came up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist, "You forgot my present doll." I felt her shiver with desire and she turned to face me.

"Oh really? You got me something?" she smirked.

"I did, would you like it?" I asked pulling the small box from my hands.

"Give it." she demanded. I held it over my head and shook my head no. "Please Jazz? I want my present." She pouted.

"Alright I guess you can have it." I chuckled and handed her the box.

She sat down on the sofa and placed the box on her lap. "Jazz, you better not have gotten me more jewelry, this ring is enough to last me an eternity. You know I love it but…." She trailed off when she got the lid off. "Oh my God." She whispered.

She looked at me, then to Peter and Charlotte and we all gave her nods. Then she looked to her dad and he was just plain confused. "It's my Whitlock necklace." She whispered to the room. "My very own." Then she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Will you put it on me Jazz?"

"You know what it means right?" I whispered pretending we were the only ones in the room. "You are mine forever now."

"I always have been." She answered back with a kiss.

"I'm sorry about your camera. And your mom." I relented.

"I'm not, I'm only sorry I didn't get to use it but this one Dad and Kate got me is just as good. Maybe we can go to the baseball clearing and take some pictures sometime?" she said full of hope. I couldn't deny her so just nodded.

We spent the rest of the night talking about plans for Bella's big party. The town was buzzing, even some of the parents wanted to attend. Bella's family dinner had been on a Wednesday and the party was planned for that Friday. Thursday at school all the girls were talking about what they were wearing and how they were doing their hair. Angela Webber was a quiet girl who hung out with the popular crowd but stayed pretty much to herself. Bella had taken up a friendship with her and I guess it was a good thing. In Phoenix Bella kept mostly to herself, she said she didn't want to be friends with someone she couldn't share her whole life with, and that meant me.

Bella and Angela were walking to lunch Thursday afternoon when Bella asked her what she was wearing to the party. Angela blushed and pushed her glasses back up for face, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to come Bella, I just….didn't have the money to do something so extravagant."

Bella frowned and I felt her sadness. I decided I would speak to Alice and make sure she could pick something up and get it to Angela without her knowing in time for the party. Alice caught my eye and nodded showing me she got my decision. I smirked back and attempted to take my girl back, "Miss Angela, I think you will be fabulous in anything you wear and I'm sure Mr. Cheney will adore your company." I laid on my accent and Angela blushed and turned away to join her table saying she would see us all later.

"You shouldn't do that to unsuspecting humans Jazz, you almost gave her a heart attack." Bella playfully smacked my shoulder and we continued on with our day.

The next day the buzz was even crazier. The guys were trying to think about ways to get laid, the girls were trying to decide if their dresses were slutty or classy, it was a mess, and I really just wanted to call it a day.

My cell vibrated, "Jasper, blood typing in Bio, get Bells out." The text read. We had just walked into class and I had to get her out.

"Bella, we gotta go." I said grabbing our bags.

"Why Jazz? Is everything okay?" she said full of concern.

"Yeah doll, just blood typing today, you and I cannot be here for it." I chuckled as I watched her face pale. Bella hated blood, always had.

"Let's go." She ordered and pointed towards the door. I dazzled our teaching saying that we knew our types and that Bella would seriously pass out if we didn't get out of there. He understood and let us go for the day.

When we got back to the house, everyone else was already there and I was instructed to hand over my mate or fear the pixie. Bella begged me not to let go, but I gave in and handed her over. The girls spent the next four hours primping and priming each other. The guys and I put on our suits, not classic tuxedos, but still way dressier than any high school party in the history of Forks.

I waited patiently for the girls downstairs. Alice had us putting up the last of the decorations and the food for all the humans. Emmett was in charge of DJ-ing for the night and was thrilled. I was, on the other hand, terrified. He had a habit of listening to music that was either really gangster rap or old time early sixties music. He said he liked Hendrix, who was I to stop him?

Esme was the first one to come down, she shrugged it off saying she needed to dictate the decorating because Alice didn't trust us. Esme could probably fit in with all the teenagers later in the evening. She had on a black dress with a white design but it wasn't old or frumpy old lady like. She looked like the twenty something year old woman she was. Carlisle was missing the party tonight, since he had to work at the hospital. I felt bad for him, I could already hear the "MILF" jokes that would be heard around the room tonight.

Some time after Esme came down, Rose came to help Emmett with his music selections. Apparently Bella had a 'request.' Rose was always gorgeous so it was nothing out of the ordinary but the little red and black dress she had on would probably have Emmett leaving his DJ booth to threaten some high schooler's throughout the evening, or Rose would have her booty placed right next to his. Emmett was damn protective over his mate, like we all were, but he never trusted any many unless they were family with her.

Kate found reason to come downstairs soon too. She took a deep breath and looked at me with sympathy, "Your girl is going through hell with that Pixie. I could have been done with her hours ago. I don't see why she makes it so elaborate." She sighed and ran towards the kitchen to help with food. I do hope the Chief was going to show up later because the boys would be all over Kate in her little dress that was white and had some design on it and had a pink bow around the middle.

"Should I go save her Kate?" I asked.

"I wouldn't go within fifty feet of that room if you want to keep your limbs." She shrugged and walked away.

I sat down at Edward's piano in the great room. I idly hit a few of the keys and found myself playing but not really aware of what it was I was actually doing. Edward popped his head around the corner, "That sounds good man."

I stopped playing at once and apologized, "Sorry man, I was just….I….um….miss Bella."

"It's fine man. And don't like. The more girls that come out of that room the less clothes they have on and you are afraid of what Bella is wearing." He eyed me warily.

"Yeah well I'd keep that to yourself since your wife is still up there too." His eyes went wide and he excused himself to go check something, which meant he was going to speak to Alice.

I waited another thirty minutes before I saw another one of the girls. This time is was Charlotte. "Hey Jasper, do you have any of those contacts? Alice said you might still have them from your slips." She looked at me apologetically. "It's just….mine and Peter's red eyes, I don't wanna freak the kids out." She backtracked, "Not that you would have needed them, I just know you have them for…accidents." She tried to recover.

"Char, its fine. Yes I have them in our bathroom, go on and look its fine." I said placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Go with the green if you can, that dress is awesome." I gave her a smile. It was a dark emerald green and had some beads around the middle. Peter was probably going to fall on his face when he saw her.

The guests were due to arrive within another hour and I really wanted to see Bella before everyone else did, but I speculated that Alice wanted me to be as surprised as the rest of guests. I sighed and ran a hand through my curls.

I heard the door bell ring and people come into the house so I left my spot and went to sit on the steps hoping I could hide from everyone else. I was anxious to see Angela and what Alice had found for her to wear. Within twenty minutes, all of Fork's High had shown up and still Bella hadn't been let out of her prison. Alice finally flitted down the steps in probably the shortest dress I had ever seen. Edward was going to totally murder people with their thoughts this evening. I felt the lust rise and looked to Edward he was already steaming. He came and sat beside me as Alice and her sparkly little pink dress joined Emmett at the DJ booth.

"Excuse me." She said into a microphone, "As you know I am Alice Cullen. And tonight we are here to celebrate my best friends eighteenth birthday. So please join me in a round of applause for my bestie, Isabella Swan."

The room erupted in a applause and I heard Edward whisper, "Good luck with that." I followed where his gaze was and it was behind us. My Bella was walking down the stairs in a sparly purple dress that had polka dots on the bottom and criss crossed at her back, it was gorgeous and she looked great it in.

"May I have this dance?" I asked offering her my elbow.

"Jazz, they are all staring." She whispered.

"You'll be fine." I assured her and we went out into the middle of the room for a dance. Emmett through on some Paramore and danced and Bella sang to "_The Only Exception." _

She looked me right in the eyes and sang, "_Up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk_." And went on to sing the chorus.

After two more songs, We all joined at the stairs again away from everyone.

"Where's Angela?" Bella asked Alice.

"She's heading this way." Edward answered. Angela rounded the corner and she was wearing a teal colored dress with leopard print, on anyone else it probably would have looked stupid, but it fit her personality to a t.

Angela looked at all of us and said, "Which one of you did this?" All the fingers pointed at me.

And I raised my hands in surrender. "I just suggested we pick something for you. Alice did the shopping."

Angela gave me an evil eye and said, "Imagine my surprise when I went to check the mail after school and this package was sitting on my porch. It had my name on it and said 'wear me tonight' I couldn't pass it up. It's so gorgeous. I thank all of you. I never would have been able to do this." She sniffled a little and excused herself.

"That was a good thing you did Jazz. I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Bella said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

As Bella made her exit, Lauren and Jessica made their way over to Edward and me. Rose had joined us and literally gagged, "Is she wearing shoulder pads?"

We all looked and Lauren was wearing a purple sequence thingy that probably was her mothers in the eighty's because I swear I saw people wearing stuff like that back then. It was a cross between a Judy Jetson and Barney. Then her partner in crime followed behind her in a completely floral dress that looked like Amish people would wear.

"Hey Jasper, you look sexy tonight." Lauren said in her nasally voice.

"Um hi Lauren, um…you…." I looked at Edward for help but he was outwardly laughing.

"She's only wearing purple because she heard Alice saying Bella was wearing purple." He busted out.

"Where is Bella? She's been gone for like ten minutes." I scanned the room for her and found her dancing in the middle of the floor with Angela only she didn't look or smell right.

I made my way to her quickly, "Jazz, thanks so much for that water. I really needed it." she exclaimed and wrapped her hands around my shoulders.

"What water?" I asked.

"The one Mitchie, or Mickey, whatever his name is gave me. He said you told him to give it to me, so thanks." She giggled and went back to dancing. The song changed and Emmett let out a rap song, something about beds rocking.

"Jazz I love this song! Call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your bed rock." She sang. What the fuck did he give her? "Dance with me Jazz!"

I needed to get out of here and get Bella to Carlisle she was obvious drugged. "Bella let's go." I said pulling her from the dance floor. Edward caught me and said the car was ready outside and that he called Charlie. He was going to meet us at the hospital and Carlisle was waiting too.

Alice and Emmett were clearing everyone out but he grabbed Mike before he could escape. "I'm sure the Chief is gonna want a word with you." Emmett glared at him.

I carried Bella to the car but she was trying to dance in my arms. She got in the car and turned on the radio and started singing again, "_Bottoms up, pocket full of green, girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans." _

She unlocked her seat belt and was dancing all around the car, luckily I had vampire reflexes so I let her. When I pulled into the hospital, I walked right past the receptionist and towards Carlisle's office.

"Oh look Dr. Hottie Carlisle." Bella squealed. "What are we doing here? I wanna go home with Jazz and make babies. Oh can we do that Carlisle is it allowed? Or possible? Anything is possible if you believe." She finished dramatically.

"Come on Hottie Doc, I didn't break anything, I'm soooo happy. Let's dance. Get me music, nurse lady." She said to no one. I was going to kill Newton for this. "Jazz, I love you, you're so pretty. I could just eat you up. You are way yummier than Dr. Hottie. Just cause he's a doctor, but I know you, you are a Major...that's way sexier." Then she put her finger to her lips to say 'Shh' it's a secret.

"Jasper, I think I should give her a sedative and see what's in her system, then we can rehydrate her and see what to do from there. I assume Charlie will be here soon?" Carlisle asked ignoring whatever else Bella was verbally puking out at the moment. I just nodded and ran my hands through my curls. I was as exhausted as a vampire could be.

I sat in the waiting room while they checked Bella over to make sure he didn't violate her or anything else and waited for Charlie to show up. Kate walked in the door about the minute I sat down. "How is she?" she asked.

"I don't know. They are looking her over, and Carlisle gave her a sedative." I put my head in my hands and felt a hand on my shoulder. I really just wanted to rip Newton apart but I couldn't because he was a human. Then I contemplated whether or not if I could control my strength long enough to hit him just one time but opted not to and let Charlie deal with him.

"She'll be fine Jasper." Kate tried to reassure me. Not too long after Kate arrived the rest of the family and Charlie arrived. Emmett opted to stay at the house with Newton until Charlie went to pick him up.

"Jasper, you can go back now." Carlisle came out to speak with everyone. "He gave her speed." He said reading the paper. "I think he meant to give her a roofie, so he could date rape her, but whoever gave him the drugs, gave her speed instead. That's why she was so, um…active." He coughed into his hand.

I didn't listen anymore I just went to sit with my Bella. I held her hand for what felt like hours when I was joined by Alice and Edward. "Are you going to talk to her about the baby thing?" Edward asked.

"There is no baby thing." I said sternly.

"She thinks about it you know." Alice quipped, "Sometimes in your future I see a little boy, with your blonde curls and bright blue eyes. I just don't know how." She shook her head.

"Yeah Alice, it was probably from tonight. Newton wanted to rape her. He has blonde hair and blue eyes too you know." I growled.

"You never know, it could be possible." She shrugged and walked out of the room. "I'll bring you guys some clothes. She's gonna wake up on twenty minutes and have a headache."

They both left and I sat in silence. I thought about what Alice said. A child would be a miracle but I didn't think it was possible for vampires. Sometimes I hated that I brought Bella into this life and cursed her with a forever of just me. I was relieved when Charlie was mated with Kate so at least she'll get to keep him but this life has already killed her mother and put her at so much risk. Was it really worth is all? Sometimes I hoped that if I just stayed gone long enough she would forget about me and move on, but I knew that would never happen. We were too invested in each other. I just wanted her to be happy. If she really wanted children, I could find a way to give them to her, but I didn't want to over think it and worry if it was just the drugs.

Suddenly my whole day brightened up when I heard an angel's voice, "Jazz?"

"I'm right here sweetheart. I've got you." I whispered and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Jazz what happened?" she asked full of confusing, "Oh my head hurts."

I explained quickly about Mike drugging her and told her about her serenades. We had a good laugh and she blushed when I told her what she called Carlisle. Then I looked at her and took a deep breath, "Bella, you told Carlisle you wanted to go home and make babies, then you asked if it was possible. Is that something you would want?"

She looked shocked, "Oh…Jazz…I….."

**A/N: Sooooooo Okay, I know I'm a bitch, but haha. You guys tell me what you think. I think I have baby fever. My youngest is 8 ½ months old and now I'm thinking about little babies ahha. You guys decide. Baby or no? Take the poll on my page k? **

**Here's the links to the presents and the dresses. **

**Party Dresses **

Bella- http:/www(.)frenchnovelty(.)com/p/J152066/Jovani+Short+Prom+Dress+152066(.)html

Alice- http:/www(.)frenchnovelty(.)com/p/J153935/Jovani+Pearl+Rhinestone+Bubble+Short+Party+Dress+153935(.)html

Rose- http:/www(.)frenchnovelty(.)com/p/BGH-C19097/BG+Haute+Red+Rose+Short+Prom+Dress+C19097(.)html

Charlotte- http:/www(.)frenchnovelty(.)com/p/JVB7783/Green+Jovani+Short+Colored+Stone+Party+Dress+B7783+with+Pickup+Skirt(.)html

Esme- http:/www(.)prommeup(.)com/detail(.)php?ProdId=1623581

Kate- http:/www(.)onlineformals(.)com/product/TERANI-P203/Terani-Couture-Prom-Dress-p203(.)html?meta=GBASE&metacpg=TERANI-P203&utm_source=gbase&utm_medium=CPC&utm_content=&utm_campaign=TERANI-P203

Angela- http:/www(.)frenchnovelty(.)com/p/J7475/Leopard+Print+Short+Prom+Dresses+Jovani+Short+Party+Dress+7475(.)html

Ugly Dresses—

Jessica— http:/compare(.)ebay(.)com/like/290509403178?ltyp=AllFixedPriceItemTypes&var=sbar&rvr_id=192065798536&crlp=1_263602_304662&UA=%3F*F%3F&GUID=&itemid=290509403178&ff4=263602_304662

Lauren— http:/promfashionguide(.)com/blog/tag/80s/

Party Gifts:

A+E=clothes, shoes, accessories

R+Em= JW Tattoo- http:/www(.)google(.)com/imgres?imgurl=http:/th04(.)deviantart(.)net/fs18/300W/i/2007/308/1/f/Heart_Tattoo_01_by_deranged07(.)jpg&imgrefurl=http:/perfect-tattoo-designs(.)blogspot(.)com/2009/11/perfect-heart-tattoo-designs(.)html&usg=_lRnOrfV698WgI3XRT8t_yvJQnHk=&h=284&w=300&sz=12&hl=en&start=46&zoom=1&tbnid=YnUtTA-JgPjBSM:&tbnh=141&tbnw=147&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dheart%2Btatoo%2Bdesigns%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26rls%3Dorg(.)mozilla:en-US:official%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D607%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1254&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=456&ei=JhMeTYWUIIGC8gbpjaXmAQ&oei=GRMeTbnmGMqs8Abrh-HODQ&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:46&tx=135&ty=62&biw=1280&bih=607

P+C= First Edition signed Moby Dick- http:/www(.)ecrater(.)com/p/8455352/herman-melville-moby-dick-1851-first

C+E= Pride and Prejudice signed copy- http:/www(.)antiquemapdealers(.)com/item_B3503alexandre(.)htm

And Cullen Crest Charm Bracelet

K+C=Sapphire Hair Clips—

J=Whitlock necklace- http:/www(.)zales(.)com/product/index(.)jsp?productId=3404599&camp=CSE_GoogleBase&ci_src=14110944&ci_sku=3404599

Songs:

"The Only Exception" –Paramore

"Bedrock"—Young Money feat Lloyd

"Bottoms up" Trey Songz feat Nicki Menaj


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I am a neglectful author. I have been having some serious RL issues and I hope that they will get better. Plus I have been pretty PMS-y and didn't want to be all depressing so I avoided writing last week.**

**On a sad note, Getting Back What Once was Lost, is only in need of an Epilouge and then it will be FINISHED. I can't believe it. It makes me so sad. That is my first story and it's like my baby! I don't want it to end, but I know it needs to. Plus I have other active stories to worry about.**

**I have also been busy with some contests. Check out the Pick Your Own Adventure Contest and vote please! I can't tell you who to vote for but I can tell you that I entered it. Oh and I am on the hunt for a Beta for my contest work because I have been finding a bunch of them to do, sooo please message me if you are interested!**

**I also started a new story called "Surrounded by Your Embrace" since I am finishing GBWOWL, it's awesome, I can't wait to work on it some more. Summary for that one: ****Bella is the biological daughter of Marcus of the Volturi and his mate Didyme. She is sent on a Volturi Mission for her father and Uncle's and comes face to face with the Cullen's. What will she find there? J/B A/James R/Em E/OC C/E and others.**

**For serious check it out! **

**And I'm so sorry about the cliffy I left you guys with on this story, it's just down right mean.**

**Previously on My Love is Yours: **

_They both left and I sat in silence. I thought about what Alice said. A child would be a miracle but I didn't think it was possible for vampires. Sometimes I hated that I brought Bella into this life and cursed her with a forever of just me. I was relieved when Charlie was mated with Kate so at least she'll get to keep him but this life has already killed her mother and put her at so much risk. Was it really worth is all? Sometimes I hoped that if I just stayed gone long enough she would forget about me and move on, but I knew that would never happen. We were too invested in each other. I just wanted her to be happy. If she really wanted children, I could find a way to give them to her, but I didn't want to over think it and worry if it was just the drugs._

_Suddenly my whole day brightened up when I heard an angel's voice, "Jazz?"_

_"I'm right here sweetheart. I've got you." I whispered and placed a kiss on her hand._

_"Jazz what happened?" she asked full of confusing, "Oh my head hurts."_

_I explained quickly about Mike drugging her and told her about her serenades. We had a good laugh and she blushed when I told her what she called Carlisle. Then I looked at her and took a deep breath, "Bella, you told Carlisle you wanted to go home and make babies, then you asked if it was possible. Is that something you would want?"_

_She looked shocked, "Oh…Jazz…I….."_

**Chapter 6: **

**Jasper POV: **

Before she could finish her sentence Carlisle came in letting us know that we could head home. I wanted to hear what Bella had to say but it seemed every chance we got to actually talk she avoided. Maybe she needed time to think about it because she didn't know she wanted a baby or something. I really had no clue what to do or how to act. When we arrived home she was bombarded by everyone in the family and she started to panic. I cleared everyone out and told them to hunt or find somewhere else to be. We went up to our room and Bella pulled out her school stuff and said she had to work on a paper.

I took it from her, "Bella, we need to talk."

"Jazz, it's really not a good time." She insisted.

"Bella, please." I pulled her into my lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Do you promise you won't be mad?" she asked and I nodded, "Okay, well, before Peter and Char's vanishing act, Char took me to the doctor. The lady doctor, you know?" she waited for me to understand and I nodded again wanting her to continue, "She got me on birth control, I guess she suspected why you weren't visiting and she wanted us to be careful."

"Careful?" I asked, "You mean Char took you to get birth control, so you didn't get pregnant when I claimed you?" my voice raised a little and I saw her flinch back.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, you weren't around." She was getting angry and I felt it streaming through her.

"Bella, I need to ask you," I paused trying to word it correctly, "is having a baby something you would be interested in?"

"Jazz, come on, I'm eighteen. We have plenty of time to decide what we want to do. Let's not think about it for now, okay." She tried to appease me with her answer but it wasn't working.

"Bella, is a baby something you want. I want an honest answer." I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"I would want anything with you and if we got so lucky to have that, I would be thrilled, but we don't have to go out of the way to make it happen. If it happens it happens. If you want me to stop taking the birth control, I will." She ran her hand through my hair in a calming nature and I purred in content.

I was about to say something when Emmett came to the door of our bedroom, "Dude, Jazz, we got Newton here and he's waiting for his….punishment."

Bella's face paled and she looked at me, "Are you going to kill him?"

"No Bella, we won't kill him. We are just gonna teach him some manners." I gave her a smirk, a kiss on the forehead and went downstairs with my brother.

When I came into the living room, I felt Newton's fear and he was pretty close to pissing himself. I automatically made that my goal for the evening. I heard the girls all go into mine and Bella's room to keep her company while the guys joined me in what I deemed "The Terrorization of Mike Newton."

"Good name brother." Edward chuckled hearing my thoughts. Damn, guess Bella let me out of her shield.

"Newton, how are you this evening." I greeted our guest.

"I-i-i-'m fine Jasper." He stuttered.

"Do you know why you are here?" I kept my voice even and calm.

"Are you going to kill me? I mean that would really suck." Mike asked scanning all the faces in the room. When he noticed that Charlie was there in regular clothes and not his uniform he got even more nervous.

"We aren't going to kill you Newton, like I told Bella, we are just gonna teach ya some manners." I chuckled.

"Look, I'm sorry about Bella." He cried, "I wasn't going to hurt her, I promise."

"You drugged her." I got up in his face, "That woman means more to me then anything else on this earth."

"She's just a girl man, let it go. I just wanted a piece of her pussy." He was getting arrogant and I didn't like it.

"She's not pussy, she is the love of my existence and I have been there for her since she was eight years old. I'm not gonna let someone like you hurt her." I really wanted to punch him, I had so much anger built up from not protecting Bella anyway and I was taking it out on Newton.

I raised my hand in attempts to hit him when I caught a familiar scent enter my nose. "Denali." I growled.

Suddenly standing in the doorway was the strawberry blonde, succubus, Tanya Denali. "Jasper, before you get all Major on me, let me explain."

I was growling in the most feral way. I was about to pounce when Edward grabbed my shoulders in attempts to stop me. "Brother, I hear her mind, trust me you want to listen."

"Jasper, I beg you to forgive me. I'm so sorry. My sister and the rest they are all going crazy. They joined some Mexican guy and he wants to take over from everything. I need your help getting out." She scanned the room, I wasn't sure what she was looking for but she was very curious. Her eyes stopped on the human laying on the floor covered in his own piss. My objective was completed for the day.

"What did you do to my human Jasper?" she shrieked and bent down to check him over. Oh shit.

Then I heard Bella's voice coming from the steps, "For fuck's sake, is Fork's vampire mating central? I mean seriously, Dad, we should update the Welcome sign, "Welcome to Fork's, Need a Mate, Find it Here!"

"Bella." I pushed my hand out to stop her from moving off the steps. "Stay here. I don't trust her."

"Jasper, what did you do to my mate." Tanya growled.

"He drugged my mate and was going to rape her Tanya is that enough for you considering what you have done to her." I growled and I was surprised not to feel any fear coming off of Bella with Tanya's presence.

"Wait what do you mean they are teaming up with a Mexican man to take over? Do you know who?" I looked to Peter and Charlotte and they had the same look of total shock I was holding.

"I can't tell you Jasper. I need to tend to my mate first. I'm sure you understand." Then she scooped him up and ran out of the house. Well fuck.

I turned around to say something and saw Alice in the midst of a vision. She suddenly was radiating fear, dread and anger. "Jasper, Peter and Char cannot go to Arizona. Why were they going anyway?"

I looked at them and they shrugged and I sighed, "I thought about sending them to see about the Mexican man Tanya was talking about." And I secretly was hoping it was not who I thought it was.

Alice continued, "If they go James, Randall, and Laurent will attack them. They said something about Cortez. Do you know who that is?"

I gulped and looked at my mate. Then I looked around to my family. Cortez was not someone to fuck with and was the one I feared it would be. "He's from Maria's army." I stated to the room.

"But he's not working for her. He's working alone, well with the people that were messing with Bella." Alice said full of confusion.

"He left Maria?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I can see it now. He was the one who put the bounty out for you guys. He thinks if he has you three, then he can take over the whole South and then work his way towards the Volturi." Alice finished.

"Then it's a good thing we are here." I heard Aro's voice say from the doorway. He was accompanied by Jane, Demetri and Felix. Did the front door say "revolving vampire door" or something today? I mean first Tanya and now the Volturi.

Bella had remained silent throughout this entire thing but when she saw Aro and Jane she sprinted toward them for hugs. I felt the shock flowing throughout the room.

"Isabella, it is so good to see you." Aro gave her a kiss on each cheek, "What is this on your arm?" he said pulling back her sleeve.

"It's nothing." She pulled back and blushed. "Jazz is going to take care of it." She was so full of love I almost let out a contentment purr but realized we weren't alone and couldn't really do that.

"Jane, why don't you take Isabella and the girls upstairs and catch up. I'm sure she has tons to show you by the ring on her finger." Aro eyed me suspiciously and reminded me a lot of Charlie. I'm sure they were going to get along fine.

The girls followed the Volturi King's not so direct order and that's when the guards pounced on me, figuratively speaking. Demetri and Felix stood up at their full height and tried to make me cower in fear. I really wanted to laugh but thought that might be rude.

"You left her alone in Phoenix." Demetri said plainly, there wasn't a question involved.

"I did and she was attacked." I looked to Aro, "There was a group of nomads, three of them, then Randall and his mate showed up and somehow it turned into seven, including some of the Denali sisters. They fed on Bella and marked her with their bites, one overlapping the other. When I claimed her, I gave her a mating mark and then she asked me to cover that one with my own bite so that it would smell only of me, and not those who had harmed her. That was the scar you saw."

"Why was she alone?" Aro asked.

"I was having trouble….not claiming her." I admitted and cringed when I saw Charlie's reaction. "Aro this is Charlie Swan, he is Bella's father and Kate Denali's mate."

"Pleased to meet you Charlie." Aro nodded toward him, "Did you say the sisters were involved?"

"Yes Tanya and Irina. Irina is mated to one of the nomads. Tanya was just here actually. She was trying to get out and said they joined some Mexican guy and I made the decision to send Peter and Char to check it out and Alice had a vision. It's Cortez, apparently he left Maria and is trying to take over himself."

Aro let out a laugh and full out belly laugh and I was shocked. "Jasper, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you, but Maria works for us now. We finally went to chat with her and as soon as we did, well my brother mated with her. Marcus is no longer alone."

"Maria is good?" I asked slowly, trying to not throw up from the taste of the words coming out of my mouth.

"Yes, she is on our side now. I'm sure she will be most angered when she finds out what that Cortez is doing." He nodded. "Well it seems easy to me, we take out the Denali's and I mean all of them and the others. I'm sure Demetri can track them."

All of a sudden we hear Bella yell out a "No!"

I jumped to see what was wrong with my mate, but she was already running down the stairs, "Aro you can't kill Kate, you just can't. She's mated to my father, she's…..she's like….." she looked at me for help and I really wasn't sure what she meant. Kate walked into the room and grabbed Bella by the shoulders.

"Bells, it's okay. I know I did wrong and if I am to be punished, then so be it. I should have done more to save you." Kate tried to reassure her and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

"I can't lose you." Bella hugged her, "You're, like…my…"

"I know baby girl, I know." Kate pulled Bella over to me and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she walked over to Aro, "I'm very sorry for what my sisters have done, but you can scan my memories, I have not done anything to personally hurt Bella and I don't think I can. I am mated to her father and I care about her as if she was my own child."

The burst of love I felt come off of Charlie nearly had me on my knees. Bella felt me sway and grabbed my face, "Jazz, are you okay?"

"He loves her." I stated. "Charlie, he loves Kate."

"Yes, Jasper you are right, he does love her, and she loves him just as equally." Aro stated taking Kate's hand in his own, "She does care very deeply about Isabella. Kate I will spare you, but I cannot say the same for your sisters."

"This is my family now Aro, I'm sorry to say they are not my sisters anymore." Kate stated with confidence.

"Wait what about Tanya?" Bella asked, "She came here and told us stuff right? I mean that has to help, plus she's mated to Mike."

"Bella, we can't have any lose ends." I told my mate, "If we leave her alive, she could run back to them and tell them everything she's seen and heard."

"What about Mike though, they are mated, won't he die without her?" She asked looking around the room frantically. I knew this stemmed from her fear of us being apart. She always asked how she would know if something bad ever happened to me and I told her she would feel it. I should have felt her pain but like the asshole I am I ignored it and just thought it was a separation pain. I'm the worst mate ever.

Edward caught my eye when he heard my last thought and then he whispered into Bella's ear while she was talking to Demetri and Felix. She gave me her scary mad glare and put her hands on her hips, "Jasper Whitlock, you are in so much trouble mister. After Felix and Demetri have their fun with you, you are mine." She let out a little growl and I found it highly erotic. I wanted to run upstairs and my way with her.

She must have known what I was thinking because she just shook her head no and pointed toward the backyard where Felix and Dem were waiting for me. Shit, I'm gonna get double teamed. They made me promise years ago when they met Bella not to let anything happen to her. Sadly, I think getting my ass kicked would make me feel better. I know I didn't take care of her like I should have and I need a punishment.

"Guys," I held my hands up in surrender, "I know I broke my promise and I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be sorry." Felix assured me.

The rest of the family had taken up seats on the back porch watching and making bets about how it would play out. Obviously Alice and Edward were out of the betting since they could see. They probably shouldn't let Peter in either, but hey who knows.

Then I heard my mate laugh, "I bet Jazz loses something."

I turned my head and glared at her, "You questioning my fighting abilities woman?"

She gave me a solute, "No, sir, Major sir, I'm sure you can kick anyone's ass." Then she stuck her tongue out at me. Damn she's so cute.

I brought my concentration back to the Volturi beast twins and gave them a wave of a go-ahead. Felix came at me strong and hard and Demetri was just running his mouth. "You said you would keep her safe from anything and everything."

I growled and laid a kick in on Felix and sent him into the trees, "I thought I was protecting her, from my self." I told Dem.

Felix came back from the trees faster and harder then before, he punched me square in the face and I flew the other way. I heard Bella gasp and stand up, "I'm fine Bella."

Apparently, she was fine when it was wrestling but when someone might actually get hurt she didn't like it. "No way, alright this is over. You can't do that to him." She glared at the beast twins.

"Bella, we aren't finished. He broke a promise." Dem argued.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" She asked him with her hands on her shoulders, "I have all kinds of new tricks up my sleeve now."

I was kinda hoping he would provoke her and she would use her physical shield. My hopes were answered when I went to take a step towards her and felt like I walked into a brick wall. "What the fuck?" I glared at me mate.

"Sorry you have to stay there, safe." She gave me a pleading look with her eyes and I just nodded.

"Isabella, are you manipulating your shield as a human." Aro asked amazed by her talent.

"Yes, when they bit me, they left a little bit of venom, apparently it's helped enhance my gift." Bella answered.

"Bella let me out, I'm fine." I ordered, she nodded and then I took a step and I could walk, "That was real good sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want them to hurt you anymore." She cried and hugged herself to me.

I held her in my arms and Alice caught my eye and mouthed "We're going to hunt, take care of her." I nodded and carried my mate inside.

"Bella sweetheart, you have to let me go." I tried to pry her off me once we got to our room.

"No need your close." She clawed at me and I noticed her eyes were darker then normal. I guess I wasn't in trouble for thinking I was a bad mate now. She need reassurance that was okay and that was probably coming from the little bit of venom in her. I had seen her vampire side come out with the Slut twins at school and now with Felix and Dem, it was odd to see a human act so, not human but I liked it.

"Alright Bella, I'll be close, how about we take off our clothes and get closer." I sent her my lust and saw her eyes roll back in her head and she hissed out a ":Yes"

I was so excited that I actually ripped her clothes off instead of taking them off easily. "I need you as much as you need me Bella."

We skipped the foreplay and dove straight into the love making. We fought over dominance though. She would try and roll me so she could be on top and I'd let her stay up there for a while until her smugness would creep in.

She was riding me like a bull rider would his bucking bronco and I really didn't want to complain. The smugness though caught me and I rolled us and slammed into her harder then I probably should have.

"You forget who you belong to sugar?" I asked.

"No, Jazz, oh God, right there." She moaned as I rolled my hips into her.

"Really, you were getting kinda cocky up there." I flicked her ear with my tongue and kept my thrusts hard and deep.

"Your mine, just as I'm yours." She replied lifting her own hips to fuck me back.

"That may be true, but I run this show." I saw her mark above her heart and wanted to sink my teeth into it. I felt her release coming as well as my own and I pushed out the lust, love, devotion, everything out and it bounced off of us in a circle so we just kept feeling it. I felt my own eyes roll back into my head as my release came and then I sunk my teeth into her mark, "You are mine Bella."

"Yours Jazz, Oh God yours." She assured me. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. I thought she was just nuzzling herself into my neck, but she was sucking on my skin, anywhere trying to leave a mark.

"It's not gonna work sugar." I pulled out of her and rolled so she was laying on my chest.

"I know, I just wanted some sort of a claim on you. You have plenty on me. My marks, my necklace, my tattoo's, yet you have nothing that claims you as mine." Bella huffed and I almost forgot about her tattoos. On her left hip was my initial, and on her wrist was "Major." That was so hot. The hearts and the stars on her hip, made it girly and fun, but the sentiment of my claim on her forever was sexy as hell.

Yeah I bit her, three times now, and that was the way for all of the vampires in the world to know she was mine, but tattoos were a very human thing that showed my claim on her. She couldn't show her friends though, not really, because they knew me as Jasper Hale and she had J.W on her plus they wouldn't understand the Major thing unless she said I gave her major orgasms, which may be true, but I don't think she would be announcing that to anyone. Then when I really thought about it, she really didn't have any human friends except Angela.

"You know, if I could, I would tattoo your name over my heart." I told her honestly.

"There isn't any sort of vampire tattoo-ing?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"Sorry sugar, not that I know of. We can ask though." She let out a small sigh and then her breath started to even out but she wasn't full asleep.

"I'd like a baby, maybe after school. This summer or something, I can stop the birth control before our wedding." Bella kept talking and I didn't dare interrupt her, "I can just picture it, an adorable little boy with your blonde curls, oh and crystal blue eyes, like the ocean. His name would be Jace. It's perfect. Our perfect family."

She finally stopped talking and fell into a deep sleep. While she slept I sat and thought of all the things that could go wrong before we even had a chance to get married. Would the baby be more vampire or human, would she carry for the whole nine months, would he eat food or drink blood? I couldn't stop the questions from coming into my head. Would she even survive giving birth to our child?

The others came home and checked on us. Alice sat down next to the bed and spoke softly to me, "She'll be fine. I know you are scared, but it could happen. She would carry for the normal time, but would have to drink some blood every once and while, maybe once a week. I can't answer all your questions, but I do know you'll be happy. I see you guys playing with him in the backyard and Bella is right, blonde curly hair, and crystal blue eyes, and his name is Jace."

I didn't say anything, I just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep with my mate. I worried that if I took my mind off of this trouble that was coming for just a moment, that would be when they attacked. We could talk about the future after they are dealt with.

When morning came Bella stretched and then looked at me full of confusion and asked, "Hey where did Tanya take Mike?" It was a good question and I could hear the laughs from the rest of the family all throughout the house.

**A/N: Wow crazies right?**

**Tanya and Mike**

**Volturi visit.**

**Bella's vampire side coming out.**

**Hot Jazz-ness**

**I'm thinking a time skip will be necessary soon, I'm not sure how much of one will be needed but I think we need to move some time along.**

**If you have questions, suggestions, or comments, leave a review and I will more than likely answer it, I usually do, unless I check them on my phone and then I forget, but I'm updating today and hopefully by Wednesday all my stuff will be updated and I will get back on a normal updating schedule.**

**I really really am having a hard time in RL, I've been a little, upset I guess. Boyfriend troubles=yuck.**

**On the plus side, my youngest baby is going to be 1 in a month and a half I can't believe it!**

**Oh and if you guys like banners and such, I have posted some made of for almost all my stories on my FreeWriter's Page and also on my blog (link is on my page, it needs updating too ugh). The girls that did them were AWESOME, and I truly appreciate them. They are all clickable too, if you click them it will take you to that story.**

**Gonna shut up now,**

**Xoxo**

**Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So it's official, I have finished my first full length story. Getting Back What Once Was Lost is officially done! I'm sad to see it go, but I loved it so much. **

**I am so sad to see it end, but I am excited to keep working on this and Surrounded By Your Embrace.  
**

**I am participating in Fandom Fights Tsunami- http:/fandomfightstsunami(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**So everyone go donate and such for that, although I am a little unsure of what to write. Is there an outtake you'd like to see from this story? Or one of my others? Help me out readers! Or maybe a certain wolf pack member? Come on guys, you gotta let me know!  
**

**Anywho, check out all the other stuff on my page, it will truly be appreciated. Surrounded by Your Embrace is kicking off pretty well, but The Dream Catcher needs some love people. Jake is absoulty adorable in that story. =) and Jasper is pretty awesome in it too, even if…well he's with Alice…..*sigh***

**Also read my one shot "She Changed Him" *its Ed/Bella* I know, but it worked, and I've had some messages saying to make it a full length story. Answer's can be placed with the poll on my page.**

**Do you guys read **_**The Mortal Instruments? **_**I do and I just read **_**City of Fallen Angels**_** it was AMAZING! It's the fourth book in the series, and its just…AHHHH I get so excited. **

**Question to my readers: What is your dirty pleasure reading? Mine is Iamtwilightobsessed's Jailbait. Share yours please!**

**I now have a Twitter (PrincessxoAmber) and I have a Facebook (Princess Amber Fanfiction) for my fics and updates, so you guys can know what's going on with me or if you want to just drop a line…sooo everyone add me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I do like to think I play them well. I do own a RPattz sticker from my boyfriends little niece's J14 magazine, I also got Alex Pettyfer…..yuummm.**

**Previously on My Love is Yours: **

_"I'd like a baby, maybe after school. This summer or something, I can stop the birth control before our wedding." Bella kept talking and I didn't dare interrupt her, "I can just picture it, an adorable little boy with your blonde curls, oh and crystal blue eyes, like the ocean. His name would be Jace. It's perfect. Our perfect family."_

_She finally stopped talking and fell into a deep sleep. While she slept I sat and thought of all the things that could go wrong before we even had a chance to get married. Would the baby be more vampire or human, would she carry for the whole nine months, would he eat food or drink blood? I couldn't stop the questions from coming into my head. Would she even survive giving birth to our child?_

_The others came home and checked on us. Alice sat down next to the bed and spoke softly to me, "She'll be fine. I know you are scared, but it could happen. She would carry for the normal time, but would have to drink some blood every once and while, maybe once a week. I can't answer all your questions, but I do know you'll be happy. I see you guys playing with him in the backyard and Bella is right, blonde curly hair, and crystal blue eyes, and his name is Jace."_

_I didn't say anything, I just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep with my mate. I worried that if I took my mind off of this trouble that was coming for just a moment, that would be when they attacked. We could talk about the future after they are dealt with._

_When morning came Bella stretched and then looked at me full of confusion and asked, "Hey where did Tanya take Mike?" It was a good question and I could hear the laughs from the rest of the family all throughout the house._

**Chapter 7: **

**JPOV: **

Since Bella's birthday, things have been….hectic to say the least. The Volturi wanted to go on a hunting trip and exterminate the whole coven that was coming for Bella, Mike Newton's disappearance turned into a full cop involved investigation, and Emmett and I were suspects because of what he did to Bella, and last but not least, just this afternoon James tried to take my Bella from me.

As I stood on the steps, looking into the living room, I watched my mate decorate the Christmas tree with my sisters, and thanked whoever it was that was watching over us for not taking her from me even if her arm was in a cast.

Edward stood just as I did, alert with arms across the chest, to most we would look like causal observers, but to us we were protecting our mates and our family. Tensions were going to be high for a while and I was scared to let Bella out of my sight. As if she knew I was thinking about her, she turned and gave me a giant smile, then crooked her finger for me to join her. I shook my head no at her, and she pouted. I wanted to laugh, but I was too high strung and today just made it ten times worse.

_After Bella and I had our alone time and everyone returned from hunting, we knew we had to sit down and talk about the next steps to take in ending the existence of those responsible for hurting Bella. _

_Aro stood tall, his guards at his side, "I see no reason for this meeting Cullen's. Demetri will just have to track them down and then Jane and Alec will exterminate them. What is complicated about that?" _

_Peter, who has been unusually quiet lately joined the conversation, "Aro, no disrespect to you and your guard, but this goes further then what these people did to Bells." He paused and looked at me for a reaction. I bit back a growl but nodded at him to continue, "They are working for Cortez, he wants, the Major, Char and me, to go join him and fight for him, and then they are heading for you." _

"_Exactly my point Peter, we kill them now while their numbers are still low." Aro countered. _

"_They have more then you think." Peter said back and didn't answer any other questions. _

_The conversation moved to Mike and Tanya and what to be done with them. I said that we had to kill them as soon as possible and the others agreed with me, but my stubborn mate decided she didn't like that idea. _

"_Jazz, what if they served Aro, in Volterra, wouldn't that be punishment?" She asked with her big doe eyes. "I don't want to be responsible for so much death." _

"_You are not responsible sweetheart, I promise, and Bella, we just can't leave her to get revenge when she serves her time," I tried to sooth her, but she just huffed. _

_It was determined that Demetri and Felix would go hunt down Tanya and Mike and hand out their punishment. Alice told us guys, that we had to hit the road and find something else to do because the girls were having a slumber party and we weren't invited. _

_We stayed in the house, but went down to the basement, played some Xbox, and some poker. Peter suggested porn, but Edward said, that Alice said, if we wanted to keep our balls intact we wouldn't even think about it. And all of us like where our balls were. _

_Just as we were about to start a new poker hand, Charlie came in from his shift and popped open a beer. "Hard day Chief?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, my future son in law and his brother are suspects in the disappearance of Mike Newton. I had that crazy Newton woman in my office all day insisting I arrest the both of you and demand you tell me where he is." He said full of sarcasm and Edward busted out laughing. _

"_Sorry, the visuals of Mrs. Newton, oh sorry Charlie." He snorted and bit into his fist to stop from laughing out loud. _

_Charlie went on to explain that after the incident with Bella at her birthday party, people talked about Emmett holding Newton back from leaving and about him drugging Bella. I suspected that the Slut Twins were involved in the rumor mill, but I didn't say anything. _

_After four hours, the guys and I got restless, and wanted our mates. Emmett was the first to crack and we just all followed under the pretence of 'stopping him from interrupting' yeah cause they would believe that. _

_Anyway, as we made our way upstairs to the living room, Emmett stopped in his tracks and then busted out laughing. All the girls were sitting in a circle painting each others toe nails or braiding someone's hair. Each girl was in a different set of pajamas and I felt the lust in the room rise substantially. _

_When Emmett laughed, all the girls stopped their movements and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Rose was the one to ask the question we were all thinking, "What the hell are you laughing at?" _

"_Jane….Jane Volturi is painting Bells toe nails….." he cracked again and started laughing once more. The laughter didn't last long, Jane glared at him and dropped him with her gift. _

_This time it was the girls who were laughing as Emmett withered in pain and asked our small friend to make it stop. I wondered briefly how the rest of us didn't drop too but cast a glance at my mate and felt her smugness rolling off of her. I arched an eyebrow at her and she shrugged and mustered up all her lovey dovey feelings for me. I snatched her up and ran toward our room and we didn't return until it was time to feed her the next morning. _

_Unfortunately that morning also brought the news that Tanya and Mike had been eliminated. Dem and Felix came in and told us how Tanya was sitting at Mike's side as he went through the transformation. They were glad to have gotten there when they did, because a newborn would have been worse to deal with. Tanya tried to fight back, but against Felix's strength there was no hope. After taking care of Tanya they easily broke Mike's neck since he wasn't fully turned yet. _

_They brought Mike's body back so that Mrs. Newton could bury him, she still insisted Emmett and I had something to do with his death. We all went to the funeral, Bella cried, not because she actually cared for the boy, but she still felt like his death was on her hands. _

October and November went by pretty smoothly. On the rare occasion we ran into Mrs. Newton, she would yell and scream "murders" at us, but other then that, things were pretty great.

I got to actually take Bella out on some dates, I called it 'courting' and she laughed at me, as did her father. He said it was silly to ask him to take her out when I'd already claimed her physically and with her engagement ring. I didn't find anything funny about it.

I wanted our relationship out there for everyone, I wanted to show her off to the world. I loved that we weren't holed up in Peter and Char's house or in the library all the time. So we went to movies, and to the fair in Port Angles. Of course, the family had to come too, well sometimes. Emmett insisted on the fair, because he wanted to prove he was a he-man….with that whole, hit the thing with the hammer make it hit the dinger at the top. He won some prizes for Rose, so all the guys started competing on who got their lady the most prizes. The girls finally put a stop to it after each having five giant stuffed animals. They called it a tie, but keep their prizes in their rooms.

I tried to talk Bella into going to the Homecoming football game and dance, but she said "Hell no, not just no, but hell no." And that was the end of that. Then at the end of October, I tried to talk her into a Halloween party, as did Alice. Then Bella reminded us what happened at the last party the Cullen household held and we ditched the idea.

Bella also crossed Thanksgiving off of her to-do list because it was just her and Charlie, although she's never liked that holiday. She did tell me she was thankful we were together though. Now at the beginning of December is when things went back to worse.

_Bella woke up this morning asking if we could get a Christmas tree. I found no reason that she couldn't have a tree and was actually excited that we could spend the holiday together without time limits, or in hiding. We were free to be together now, it didn't matter to anyone. _

_So we went out into the woods, because Emmett declared we could find a better one on our own then at some lot, and started a hunt for a tree. Every tree Bella picked wasn't right for Emmett's child like mind. He wanted bigger or fatter, the best of the best he said. Bella just laughed him off and allowed him to keep hunting. After two hours in the woods, Bella started a snow ball fight. I wasn't sure why she decided to have one with a bunch of vampires, but the girls teamed up against the guys and it was all out war. Somewhere in the midst of our war, Bella staggered off, and no one could see her. I frantically looked all around and tried to catch her scent. _

_Alice fell into a vision and let out a low whine. She clamped onto Edward and he suddenly was full of dread, "He's here." _

_The dread, plus Alice's whimper, and Bella's disappearance only meant one person. James. The man who stalked and ultimately created Alice. _

"_Is he alone or are their others?" I nearly growled out. _

"_Yes, he's by himself. He wants Bella back. I lost her, that means her shield is up." Alice murmured._

_I snarled and cursed and pushed myself harder to find my mate. He could have gone anywhere with her by now. I caught the foul stench of his scent and followed it toward the end of our territory line. I didn't know if the Quileute's knew anything about what was going on with us, but I'd rather not have them involved in anything. _

_There on the ledge was James, holding my mate by her wrist. I could already see it bruising and feared he would break it. Edward came through the trees right behind me and snarled at, what I assumed were James' thoughts. Edward's anger rivaled my own, so maybe he was thinking of both Bella and Alice. I looked at Alice with a "What the hell" expression. She had said that Bella had her shield up, so how did that bastard get her? _

"_Well my pet, you don't smell the same. You smell, like…him." James growled at my Bella, "Why did you have to taint her Jasper?" _

"_She's not yours James, I suggest you let her go and let me put an end to your miserable existence now, because if I do it at a later time, I can promise you it will be more painful then the change." I growled at the nasty filth that dared lay his hand on my mate. _

"_Jazz, I'm sorry." Bella cried, and when she did, James snapped her wrist by grabbing her back from the step she took towards me. _

"_I could have her right now, Major, if I wanted to, but I want you to come find her. Maybe I'll just take her with me, will you come then?" James taunted. "How much are you willing to risk for her?" _

_The answer was easy, anything, everything, but I didn't answer him and he continued, "She sure is a fine piece of ass, and she tasted so sweet didn't she Major? I'd love to have my way with her." _

_I wanted to pounce on him so badly, I wanted to kill this man that dared think of my mate that way, but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't risk her well being, and I knew he was only saying these things to get a rise out of me. I looked at Bella and said, "I love you," and she mouthed it back with an 'it's okay' I wasn't sure why she said it was okay, or what she was saying was okay, but I figured she thought I was going to attack him and she was going to get hurt, but I wouldn't do that. She already had to be enough pain from her wrist._

_I noticed that we weren't alone on the cliffs now, the whole family, including Kate and Charlie had now joined us in our hunt for James. "Your outnumbered here James, just give up." Edward tried to reason. _

"_Oh, you Mr. Mind Reader, how does it feel to know I had your mate, just like I had the Major's?" James was again taunting and I think had Alice not let out another whine, Edward would have attacked him. _

_James then turned his attentions to Alice, "Mary-Alice, how sweet it is to see you again, I've missed you." He said in a sickly sweet voice, "Do you want to come home with me? I'll take good care of you, just like I used to." _

_Alice froze, and it looked like she was having a vision, only not the same. Her eyes filled with venom tears and she started shaking in fear. Esme took a step towards her but Edward, put a hand out to stop her. _

"_No Mom, she's remembering." He whispered. "And he's showing me a whole lot too." _

_Esme gasped and turned into Carlisle's side. Throughout the whole incident I was trying to find a way to get Bella back. When I turned toward my family, I noticed Peter and Char were missing, then I saw them coming up behind James. _

"_James, what is it you want. You can't want to work for someone." I turned his attention back towards me. _

"_I want my freedom, to do what I want to who I want." He complained, "And Cortez says I can have that if I help him. A little work for an eternity of fun, who am I to pass that up?" He waved his hands around and loosened the hold he had on Bella. When he did, Char grabbed her around the waist and took off running. When James reached to grab her, Peter pinned him to the ground. _

_I was torn on what to do, I wanted to run in the direction that Char did with Bella, but I also wanted to tear this son of a bitch apart. I looked at Edward and he looked to Alice, but she wasn't helping. _

"_I'm not getting anything solid from her, you make the call, Jasper." Edward shrugged. _

_Emmett spoke up and suggested, "Why don't you take off one of his arms and burn it, then send him back to this Cortez and let him know what happens if you fuck with us?" _

_I actually liked that idea, but I wasn't sure if that was the best course. Didn't I just explain to Bella how Tanya had to be killed so she couldn't come back for revenge? I looked at Edward, "Do it. Take his arm off and burn it. Start at his fingers and just light it." _

_Edward got really excited then, he was avenging, at least somewhat, his mate's agony. "Get any information you can from him Ed, we'll need it." _

"_You know I'll be back for her," James yelled, "I'll drain her, and I'll have her, every way I want." _

_Before I could say or do anything Peter laid punches into his jaw over and over until Edward put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. I smirked and mustered up a whole bunch of fear and sent it to James, then I leaned down and got in his face, "You see that man, he's my second in command, he cares about my mate, almost as much as I do." Then I turned his head towards Edward, "And you see that guy over there, well, he's probably even more pissed at you then I am considering how long you have been fucking with his mate, and they had no idea what happened." Then I shoved his face in the dirt, "I hope you have fun with them, now I have to get back to that…what was it you called her, oh yeah, hot piece of ass, and have my way with her." _

_Then I took off into the woods and back into the house. Once I made it back, Bella was on the porch cradling her wrist with her other hand. When I was close enough she launched herself into my arms. _

"_Bella, come on, Carlisle needs to fix that." I tried to pull her off of me but she wouldn't let go. "Please let him fix you." Bella didn't speak she just shook with fear as I carried her inside and up to Carlisle's study. _

_I sat down with Bella in my lap and I ran a hand through her hair and nuzzled her neck with a purr to help her calm down. When Carlisle grabbed her hand and she flinched, I nearly took his head off. I did however, move Bella from my lap to the couch, and had Carlisle pinned to the nearest wall by the throat. _

"_Jazz?" I heard Bella's weak voice call, "Please come back, I need you." _

_I immediately let go of Carlisle and returned to my mate, "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I have no clue why I did that." _

"_You were protecting your mate Jasper, no harm done." He assured me while fixing his tie. _

"_Alice?" Bella asked. _

"_She's fine, Bella, Edward will take care of her." I kept talking to distract her from Carlisle working on her wrist. "You should have seen Peter take down that guy, it was pretty cool. I know how you love to watch us spar, but this, was pretty kick ass." _

"_What about our tree?" Bella snuggled into me, trying to get herself closer. Carlisle worked at vampire speed with the cast so we could be done. _

"_I got it Bells it's all set up," Emmett said from the doorway, "Ed wants to talk to you Jasper." _

_I nodded and stood to take Bella to our room, and Bella still clung to me. Kate came into our bedroom and took her from me while I went to speak to Edward. Bella let out a small sob when I walked out of the bedroom and I almost turned back around. Kate waved me off with her hand and Bella curled into her lap and cried. _

_I walked toward Ed and Alice's bedroom and found them cuddled together on their bed. Edward nodded toward the couch and I sat down. _

"_What did you get from him?" I asked. _

"_A lot. Cortez is starting brand new. He's going to create his own newborn army. They are all still in Arizona. Oddly enough, they are living in Bella's mother's house. I'm not sure how she'll feel about that." he sighed, "Alice was flashing back to before she was turned." _

_I didn't say anything, I just let him continue, because I don't know what I would do if my mate was tortured and then turned, and then didn't even remember it. Which is probably a good thing since it was torture, but, still to not remember anything from your human life is probably worse then just having fuzzy memories like the rest of us. _

"_She saw what he did to her, while she was drugged in that…place…." He ground out, "An asylum Jasper, for crazy people, they thought her visions made her crazy." He let out a scary low chuckle, "I'm sorry to be keeping you from Bella, but, I just wanted you to know, I got a lot from him and we'll be able to use it." _

_I nodded my thanks and set out toward my mate once again. I laid down next to her on the bed, and she rolled to face me. "Are you going to tell me what you did to him?" _

"_Edward took off one of his arms, and made him watch it burn. While he did that, he got any information he could out of his head." I paused to get her reaction, "And then we let him go back and let them know what we were capable of." _

"_I thought you said you couldn't leave loose ends?" Bella asked. _

"_We can't but what good is James going to be to Cortez with one arm? He'll probably kill him anyway, at least this way, he'll have gotten a message from me first." I shrugged. _

"_What kinds of message?" She asked wrapping her legs into my own. _

"_That you don't' fuck with my mate without consequences." I growled. When I did, I smelled Bella's arousal permeate our bedroom, "Oh sugar, you like that side of me?" _

"_You know I do Jazz," she bucked her hips into my own and I rolled on top of her. _

"_How much pain are you in?" I asked expecting a truthful answer and I reached out with my gift to find out the truth. _

"_Um…when your on top of me like this, none," she paused, "but when I'm not distracted….a little." _

"_How about we just take a nap, sugar, we can," I wiggled my eyebrows at her, "Another time…okay?" _

"_You are turning me down, Jazz? Who are you and what have you done with my mate?" she giggled and then yawned. _

"_See, you might fall asleep in the middle of it and that would kill my ego." I nudged her with my shoulder and then I heard her breathing even out and noticed she was asleep. Yeah she would have really killed my ego, if we started something and then she fell asleep. _

_As she slept, she would get, really scared, and then really angry, I wanted to help her, but in her subconscious she had her mental shield wrapped around her, so I couldn't. _

It took four hours and Rose coming in to suggest decorating the tree to bring Bella out of her scared, and crying position in my lap. As soon as she saw that Alice was also ready to decorate, she jumped up and hugged her close. I surmised that Bella thought, if Alice was okay, then she should be too.

So now, as they decorate the tree and prepare for Christmas, I wonder how many more familial moments we'll have. I wonder what kinds of talents Cortez is going to find, and I wonder, if we did the right thing in letting him go today.

All my thoughts, though, are interrupted when I feel a warm hand reach up and grab my own. "Jazz, it's okay."

"Sorry sugar, but its really not this time." I tried to laugh her off, but she grabbed my face within her hands.

"I believe in you," she kissed one side of my cheek, "I trust you," then she kissed the other, "and most importantly," she kissed me on the lips, "I love you. And everything is going to work out."

I wanted to be as hopeful as she was and the only thing I could think of was, "Marry me now." All eyes turned toward me, wide as saucers and I felt the shock coming off of everyone, then I realized I said it out loud, "I'm serious, marry me now, please."

**A/N: Oh my Jasper! I can't believe it! What in the world is Jazz thinking? Sometimes that boy….**

**Anyways, remember add me on Facebook and Twitter. **

**Emails, reviews, messages, tweets, whatever, are always welcome! **

**Hey have you guys seen the Sunflower Awards…..be sure to nominate your favorites, I've already sent in mine, and no I'm not sending you this so you'll nominate me, although that would be REALLY cool since I've never been nominated for anything before….. **

**http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Next update: Surrounded by Your Embrace, and my Tsunami Relief Post….will you be donating to read it? **

**Maybe if your nice, I'll give you a preview…..soon. I'll give you a hint, it's a wolf pack story, staring…Paul and Bella! It's also going to be my next full length story once I finish The Dream Catcher. **

**I'm working on some contest stuff (again even though I said I'd quit, it's just too hard!). Right now I'm getting ready to start the Showers to Flowers contest, pretty awesome. **

**OHHHH and before I forget, and then I promise I will shut up, I was invited to participate in the Dirty Cheeky Monkeys, "Squeeze my Lemon" my entry will be posted on May the 4****th**** so check that out…super hot! **

**http:/dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Okay, I think that's all the news I have for you**

**Much love, **

**Xoxo, **

**PrincessxoAmber **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am participating in Fandom Fights Tsunami- http:/fandomfightstsunami(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**So everyone go donate and such for that, there are like 300 author writing, and you get ALL of their pieces when you donate only 10$ for a good cause! **

**Mine is a Paul and Bella story called "Chasing the Swan" **

**Any who, check out all the other stuff on my page, it will truly be appreciated. Surrounded by Your Embrace is kicking off pretty well, but The Dream Catcher needs some love people. Jake is absolutely adorable in that story. =) and Jasper is pretty awesome in it too, even if…well he's with Alice…..*sigh***

**Also read my one shot "She Changed Him" *its Ed/Bella* I know, but it worked, and I've had some messages saying to make it a full length story. Answer's can be placed with the poll on my page.**

**I now have a Twitter (PrincessxoAmber), and I have a Facebook (Princess Amber Fanfiction) for my fics and updates, so you guys can know what's going on with me or if you want to just drop a line…sooo everyone add me! Plus that way you can see teasers and stuff from updates =) **

**I'm sooo sorry about the late update. I had a death in the family and took some time away from writing, and I was working on tons of contest stuff. Also, My Love is. Yours is being BETA'd finally. Yes, I finally went on the hunt for one. So when I get the first chapter's back, I will be re-posting them. =) **

Previously On: My Love is Yours:

_It took four hours and Rose coming in__,__ to suggest decorating the tree to bring Bella out of her scared, and crying position in my lap. As soon as she saw that Alice was also ready to decorate, she jumped up and hugged her close. I surmised that Bella thought, if Alice was okay, then she should be too._

_So now, as they decorate the tree and prepare for Christmas, I wonder how many more familial moments we'll have. I wonder what kinds of talents Cortez is going to find, and I wonder, if we did the right thing in letting him go today._

_All my thoughts, though, are interrupted when I feel a warm hand reach up and grab my own. "Jazz, it's okay."_

_"Sorry sugar, but it's really not this time." I tried to laugh her off, but she grabbed my face within her hands._

_"I believe in you," she kissed one side of my cheek, "I trust you," then she kissed the other, "and most importantly," she kissed me on the lips, "I love you. And everything is going to work out."_

_I wanted to be as hopeful as she was and the only thing I could think of was, "Marry me now." All eyes turned toward me, wide as saucers and I felt the shock coming off of everyone, then I realized I said it out loud, "I'm serious, marry me now, please."_

**Chapter 8: **

Bella just stared at me, gaping like a fish for a long moment. I didn't realize it would take this much time to decide whether she wanted to marry me or not. She already agreed to it before her birthday; what had changed since then? Why couldn't we do it right now? Was it because I hadn't protected her correctly? Didn't she trust me?

"Jazz, it's not that I don't want to marry you, because I do. I just…" Bella looked around the room and then back at me, "Do you think we can finish this privately?"

"No, Bella, let's do this, now." I stood my ground and refused to let her to hide away in our bedroom.

She had tears in her eyes, and they started to spill over. I wanted to go to her and wipe them away, but I couldn't. She was about to break my heart. "Jazz, I want to wear your name proudly. I want to be Bella Whitlock, not Bella Hale, and I wouldn't be able to do that now, not with school."

That bullshit line wasn't going to fly with me. I knew for a fact that I could spin any lie toward the student body, and the rumors would fly no matter what anyone said. We could re-spin the adoption story, and I could be a Whitlock if that was what she wanted. Besides, she wore my name across her neck every day and no one said anything.

"Bella, please, I know I didn't protect you when I should have, but I'll do better. I'll always be there. I promise." I wanted to get on my knees and beg.

"Jasper Whitlock, you don't beg for anything, so don't start now. You did everything you could for me; don't do this to yourself." She grabbed my face and held it between her hands, "Jazz, don't ask me this because you are afraid."

"And don't tell me no because _you _are." I retorted.

"I'm being very serious when I say that I want to wear your name proudly. I'm not afraid that you can't protect me." She looked at me and looked around the room to the others. "If that's what it takes for you to believe that I trust you, then I'll marry you."

I moved to stop her rant, but she just continued, "Well, go on, get a preacher, let's do this. I'll call Angela. She'll have her daddy on the way. We'll do this in our jeans and flannels. Come on, Jazz, that's what you want, right?"

"Bella, stop," I urged. "Shh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." I grabbed her and held her tightly against my chest.  
Alice decided to be the one to speak for the family. "Just so you know, no one notices the Whitlock necklace, so you could pull this off if you wanted."

I looked at Bella and I could see her heart breaking as well as feel it. It was killing her to say no to me, and I had put her in that position. I hated myself for it and vowed to make it better as soon as possible.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Jazz. I think we need some time to ourselves or why don't you go hang out with the guys. We'll cool down and talk about it later." Bella gave me a, half smile, and I knew it wasn't a genuine one.

I just nodded and watched as she practically ran out of the room and up, the stairs to our bedroom. I heard the sobs she had coming from her and moved to chase after her when Peter put a hand on my shoulder, stopping my movements.

The girls all moved to go up the stairs except Alice. She stopped in front of me and said, "It'll all be okay, Jasper. I know it will."

"You've seen it?" I asked.

"No, I just know you guys are strong, and you will overcome anything that's thrown at you." She smiled softly and then moved toward the stairs with the other girls.

Emmett rubbed his hands together and shouted, "Poker night boys, basement, now!"

Edward and Charlie followed him dutifully but Peter and hung back for a few moments. Carlisle was expected to be home soon, and I suspected he'd join in our game soon enough.

"Pete, I gotta make this up to Bella somehow," I said running my hands through the ends of my hair.

"Jasper, I don't know man. She seems really upset. I think, that she thinks, that she disappointed you," he shook his head back and forth, "like that could happen. Bella couldn't disappoint you if she tried to."

I nodded in agreement before sighing and asking for my favor, "I still have to get her Christmas present, do you think you could go pick it up for me? I know you have to hunt, so I figured you could get it for me." '

"Of course I can, give me the address, and I'll be on it, like strippers on a pole." He laughed at his own joke, and I pushed him towards the door after telling him where to go.

Charlotte came down the steps after announcing to the girls that she was going with Peter for a hunt. She gave me an evil glare and stomped out behind her mate. I shook my head at the two of them and made my way down to the basement with the men.

After a few hands and a few threats toward Edward and myself from Emmett about cheating, the man-gossip started. It started out with what we were doing for Christmas and then about what happened after Bella's birthday party.

"Boys, I need to put my cop face on for a minute," Charlie said laying his cards down on the table.

Emmett, Edward and I each perked up. I looked at Edward for any kind of a heads up, but he was full on panic. Bella must have him blocked, dammit.

"I need to know what happened with that Newton boy." Charlie eyed us all suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean Chief? Mike Newton, overdosed on drugs, just like the ones he gave Bells, and crashed his car. At least that's what the coroner said," Emmett said with a goofy look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and just watched all of this play out. Charlie obviously didn't believe him, and even without his gift Edward knew it. "Charlie, I think what Emmett was saying was, that the Volturi found him changing and snapped his neck. They killed Tanya first and then dealt with Newton. Dem and Felix brought him back and Emmett and I staged the car accident, so Mrs. Newton could bury her son."

Charlie wasn't satisfied through and kept pestering, "And you are sure he's dead? He's not going to come back as a, half vampire zombie or something right?"

Emmett busted out laughing and I bit into my fist to keep my laughter at bay. I looked toward my future father in law and said, "No Charlie, no zombies. He was still human when they killed him."

"Alright, if that's what you boys say happened. I'll believe you. I'm just so tired of Mrs. Newton's accusations." Charlie picked up the deck of cards and started shuffling.

We played for a few hands when Carlisle came down to our man dungeon and joined in. "Can I talk to you boys?" He asked.

I looked at Edward, then to Emmett and we each busted out laughing. "What is it interrogate the boys night or something?"

"No, Emmett, I just need to know why you let James go. Surely, he will come back." Carlisle eyed me suspiciously.

"No, he'll be killed. He was basically just a messenger bitch. He will let Cortez know I am not to be fucked with and neither is my family." I glanced around the room and felt the pride rolling off of Charlie, so I decided to add, "Especially my mate."

Carlisle just stared at me, as if he wanted me to continue, so I did. "Alright, if this had happened in the Southern Wars, he would have been captured as soon as he stepped foot into camp. The missing arm is very noticeable and shows that he obviously was captured. Cortez will think he gave up information and have him killed. Easy as that."

The room was completely silent. I'd never really spoken of my time in the Southern Wars. Everyone knew that's where I came from, but we didn't speak of any encounters I may have had. I clicked my tongue and laid my cards down and said, "Full House."

Still no one reacted. I kicked my feet up on the table and watched them all in their frozen states. It was actually quite humorous in many ways, but the look of confusion on Emmett's face was enough to take the cake. I decided to take a picture with my phone and send it to the girls. They might get a kick out of it.

They all came back to life with the flash of my camera, each blinking endlessly. Charlie looked around the room and asked me, "Where's Peter tonight?"

I just smiled and told him, "He's running an errand for me."

Again I had suspicious eyes on me, and I was starting to feel like a criminal. I grabbed my winnings off the table, stood up and called over my shoulder, "I don't know about ya'll but I'm going to get my woman."

I ran excitedly up toward the bedroom to find it completely empty and Bella rolled into a tiny ball on her side of the bed. When I looked at the clock, I realized it was almost two in the morning, no wonder she was already in bed. I removed my clothing and crawled into bed behind her. Immediately, the tension in her body was released, and she sighed in contentment.

"Jazz," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm here sweetheart. Right here." I kissed the back of hair and wrapped myself completely around her.

I watched her the rest of the night. Several times during the night I wanted to wake her, the dreams she had were so realistic, at least from my standpoint. She was sometimes really scared, or really sad. When the early rays of sun started to come through the window, I'd had enough. I saw a tear roll down her face and decided it was time to wake her up. I heard everyone else leaving for a hunt and mentally thanks Alice and Edward for clearing the house out.

"Bella, wake up, sugar." I kissed along her jaw line and rubbed my hands down her arms.

"Hmm, I like this kind of wake up call," Bella moaned.

I positioned myself between Bella's legs and kissed her softly on her lips, then moved to her eye lids, her nose and again settled on her lips.

"Jazz, stop, everyone's down stairs," she protested.

"No they aren't. They've all gone to hunt." I kissed her again, pushing my hands up the sides of her shirt so that I could feel the curve of her hips.

"Jazz, please." Bella arched her back pushing her breasts closer to my face.

I slowly removed t-shirt she was wearing, leaving her only in a small pair of panties.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked kissing down the valley of her breasts.

"Always," she whispered back in a breathy voice. She reached down to my waist and gasped in shock. "You're naked."

"I am," I smirked, "before I got in bed with you, I took all my clothes off. That's okay, right?" I asked grinding myself into her.

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," she said as she shimmied out of her panties. "I want you close, Jazz, please?"

I aligned myself with her and slowly made love to my mate. Bella and I were lost in each other for most of the morning. Physically and emotionally we were reconnecting, apologizing, reaffirming the fact that we loved each other no matter what.

When the family came home, Bella decided she wanted to speak to everyone all at once. Everyone gathered in the living room, and Bella sat in on top of the coffee table in the living room, looking around at all of us. "Where is Jane? And Aro? Dem and Felix? What are they working on?"

I took a step closer to her, but she shook her head no for me to stop where I was. I bent down to my knees, so I was on her level and spoke directly to her. "Bella, sweetheart they are going after Cortez right now. They think that's the best course of action. I don't agree with them, but they out rule me."

"But they could get hurt Jazz, call them back!" She exclaimed.

"I would if I could. They call and check in often, but they want to scope out his camp, see what gifts he has, and if they can stop them now." I moved even closer and gripped her hand in my own. "Bella, if they take then out know, it will be so much better. We won't have to fight. We'll all stay safe. I promise."

Alice's voice called out to me, taking my attention away from Bella. "Jasper, they have someone."

"They captured someone?" I asked her.

"No, they have a talent. He can hide their scent. Jane just called it the 'anti-tracker,' her and Dem are having a heated decision about it." Alice's eyes glazed over again, and I knew she was trying to see something else.

"Alice, come on, tell me," I urged her on.

"I…can't see anything else. James….he's…." she trailed off before rocking with her arms wrapped around her knees holding her up. Edward moved to help her and took her to hunt. The use of her gift drained her more when she was flustered, and even though she had been hunting earlier. It was needed again.

Bella could barely keep her eyes open thoroughly exhausted from our early morning activities, so I opted to take her to bed. There was no love making, just some serious snuggling. She kept trying to get as close to me as she could, and it never seemed close enough.

"Let's do it," she mumbled.

"Do what, sugar?" I rubbed the top of her hair the way she liked that always put her to sleep.

"I changed my mind, let's get married. Soon." Her breathing evened out, and I knew she was asleep, but I was ecstatic to hear her say the words.

A few hours later I heard Alice and Edward come back from their hunt, so I decided to see if she could see anything else. I disentangled myself from Bella's hold in the bed, giving her the pillow I was leaning against to snuggle with instead. I made my way down to the living room to find Alice on the couch and Edward standing speaking to Carlisle. He heard me approach but didn't block Alice quick enough.

"Alice, come on. Tell me what you're seeing." I coaxed sending her all kinds of trust and happy feelings.

"James….Bella….Charlie….Kate…fire….bite…." She whimpered. "I can't see it's going too fast."

I looked to Edward and said, "Look in her mind. You do it with everyone else. Tell me what she's seeing."

"No, I can't. She has to sort it out first before I can do anything with it." He shook his head from side to side.

"Yes, you can. Do it!" I yelled loudly.

Then I moved back to Alice and tried to get something else out of her. "Alice, come on. Can you see anything? Tomorrow's weather? Bella said she wanted to marry me, Alice, and soon can you see that?"

Edward's anger started to increase the move, I spoke to his mate. "Jasper," my name came out with a warning hiss.

"Alice, come on," I begged.

"Can't see anything," she whimpered, "pain, lots of pain."

"Who's in pain, Alice?" I asked

Edward was walking in small arched lines in front of Alice's rocking form. "Back off of her Jasper, she can't see everything."

"Well she should," I countered, needing to know what she saw.

"I'm warning you, Jasper. You need to back off. What would you do if I was in Bella's face demanding she use her gift to help me?" Edward taunted.

"I'd rip your fucking head off," I growled.

"Exactly now back off, last warning," Edward's voice was filled with dread, but also an eerie calm that proved he meant business.

I looked around him and down at Alice, "Ali-bear, let me know when you see something I can use okay?"

She let out a whimper, and Edward growled in my direction, so I soothed him with some calm and looked to Alice again, "Alice, don't rush it. Let it come to you. I'd rather it be right than fast right now."

Bella came down the stairs and bolted directly toward Alice. Edward growled at her and bared his teeth. I tried to move to intercept him, but he was too fast and Bella was suddenly pinned to the wall by her throat.

As fast as he had his hand around her throat, Edward was pushed away from her. Bella must have put up her shield. Her hand went to her throat, and she slid down the wall to sit on her butt. I raced toward her and wrapped her in my arms trying my best to pull the pain from her emotions.

"Jazz," she struggled to say, "what's wrong with Alice?"

"Nothing's wrong with Alice, sweetheart, I promise. Her visions just aren't helping right now, and she is getting upset," I cooed into Bella's hair and ran my hand along the already forming bruise on her neck.

I looked at Edward and snarled, "You're lucky I don't kill you for this."

"You pushed me too far, Jasper. I just snapped. I didn't mean to hurt Bella." He was honest, and very repentant, but I still didn't want him near Bella for a good period of time.

"I suggest you and Alice go to that cabin into the woods, hunt together, stay together. Don't go anywhere alone." I ordered in my strong voice. "You are to stay away from my mate. If you even come within a hundred feet of her, I'll kill you."

Bella tried to protest. I heard cries of Alice's name, but they were in vain. I was going to put around the clock security on her and make sure whenever I couldn't be around someone was watching to make sure Edward didn't get close.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him. He just was too pent up in his anger to handle being around a human. They made their way out of the house and toward, what I assumed was the cabin in the woods.

I looked at my mate's neck, seeing the bruising becoming darker by the minute. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed Jazz. I want to make sure Alice is okay," she whispered.

"Does it hurt badly? Do you need Carlisle to look at it?" I questioned urgently.

She nodded her head and I called for Carlisle to come and look. He said the injury wasn't life threatening, but Bella should keep her talking to a minimum. Bella mouthed ice cream to me, and I busted out into laughter. I remember when she was twelve and had to get her tonsils out, all she wanted was ice cream and I happily obliged her.

The sun started to set, allowing the pinks and purple colors to make their way through the windows of the house. Kate and Charlie arrived not long after, each fussing over Bella endlessly.

I called for everyone to gather into the living room and announced, "Last night. Bella changed her mind, and she decided she wanted to marry me after all."

Bella let out a gasp, and everyone turned to stare at her. I shrugged my shoulders at her accusatory stare. "What sweetheart? You said so, just as you were going to sleep."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah I guess I did say that. Is it time to plan it then?"

The family all started shouting out things to do, and I heard Bella's small giggle. I was still agitated by Edward's uproar earlier and how he hurt her, but I knew I was going to need to go hunt soon.

I saw Rose standing on the outskirts of the circle our family had made around Bella. They were all asking millions of questions, and it was comical. As if Bella could sense my turmoil, she turned to me, nodded her head in Rose's direction and gave me a giant smile. I shook my head at her and moved closer to Rose.

"Wanna get outta here twin?" I asked my arms crossed against my chest.

She nodded her face showing nothing about how she was feeling, but her emotions were almost giddy. She walked over to Emmett and told him she was leaving with me. He gave me a look and spoke in a deadly voice, "Watch her like you would Bella."

I nodded my head in Bella's direction and matched his voice, "The same to you."

We ran out of the door and chased each other through the woods. It was a good way to bond with my sister. She thought she could hide from me, hell, she was an excellent tracker. Emmett had taught her everything he knew, and was always on my tail. I'd send her some mirth and hear her burst out into giggles, and then chase her down.

We ended up in a clearing; we liked to play baseball in and just sat down to talk. Rose was a usually quiet person and didn't really talk about her feelings. Since Bella had been here, we've kind of drifted apart. She still held some resentment towards me for hiding Bella away for so long.

When Rose spoke the words out of her mouth were a complete surprise. "You know. I thought if you ever found your mate in a child, you would bring her home and either Esme or I would raise her."

I stared at my sister in disbelief and asked, "You thought about my mate being human and a child?"

She shrugged and didn't elaborate for a few minutes. "I'm just saying you knew how badly the both of us wanted to be parents, and you stole that from us. Bella should have been with us from the beginning. You said her mother was worthless, why would you leave her there?"

Rose stood up and wiped the grass from her pants. She picked up one of the large boulders in the clearing and smashed it into dust. "Did you not love her enough? Didn't you want her? Why were we not good enough of a family for her?" Rose spat in my direction, the venom flowing down her chin.

"Rose…I'm…" I tried to apologize but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare say sorry," she growled. "Now Kate, Kate gets to be her new mother. How fair is that Jasper?"

"I didn't know Rose." I stepped closer and put my hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know all these horrible things would happen if I left her where she was."

"You should have," she snarled. "You claim she's your mate, but you could have put an end to all of this. These people wouldn't be after her. She wouldn't have scar marks from being used as a blood bank, and she would have been home, with her real family."

I was starting to get angry, and I couldn't differentiate my anger from Rose's. "Don't question my love for Bella."

My anger filled growl filled the clearing and Rose flinched back. "First of all, Kate is mated to Charlie, so they would have been connected anyway. Second, if I had known any of this would have happened. I would have sought them all out and killed them."

"You would have known, if you had the sense to ask Alice," she spat back.

"You're right! Is that what you want to hear? You are right! I should have taken Bella that first night, and we never should have looked back," I admitted and automatically felt better from the admission. I picked up my own boulder and smashed it, instantly reveling in the feeling of smashing something.

"No, not really, but you might." Rose's smug voice spoke. She analyzed her nails and I struggled not to wring her neck.

"You did that on purpose?" I accused.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've missed you, Jay," she whispered, even if we were the only ones in the clearing.

I pulled my sister into a hug and whispered a thank you in her ear. She beamed a smile that was only reserved for Emmett at me, and I knew things would be okay.

"Do you think, maybe, that Bella and I could have some alone time together?" Rose asked. Then she backtracked, "I just mean, that Alice and Charlotte and Kate are always around. I'd like someone on one with her."

"I think she'd like that," I paused when I felt her curiosity spike, "something else you wanted to ask?"

"Are you sure they didn't….that That they…..was she…" Rose stuttered, and I knew it was a sore subject for her.

"They didn't touch her that way Rosalie. I promise." I clasped her hand in mine and started to walk out of the clearing.

"But that James, the things he said, about Alice and Bella both." She shook her head as if to clear the thoughts.

"I can't vouch for Alice. You'd have to ask Edward, but I know he didn't touch Bella that way." Rose nodded and that was the end of conversation.

We made our way to the house, stopping off to each take down a few small animals for a hunt and found Bella and Emmett teamed up against Charlotte and Peter on one of the game systems. Rose just shook her head and took her spot next to Emmett. I decided to stand behind the couch and observe. Bella turned around and flashed me a smile that would have had my heart doing flips if I was human. Instead my eyes rolled back into my head from the feelings of love rolling off of her. It wasn't just love for me, but for everyone in the room. Bella amazed me. Everyone seemed to underestimate her, but not me. I knew she'd be special, and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity showing her just how special she was to me.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm super sorry for the late posting. I had a death in the family. My uncle was killed on his motorcycle by a drunk driver. I had a hard time writing and was seriously withdrawn for a while. I'm still trying to deal with it, and have yet to really cry, but I'm working through it. **

**I am also moving this week. It's crazzzy. But if you guys follow me on twitter you'll see what I'm working on, when I'm working, and you can help when I ask for suggestions or what you would prefer. I answer things a lot better there than anywhere else, especially when ff is down, or if you have your private messages blocked, so I can't answer some of ya'll. **

**I did work on some contest stuff, so I'm hoping you guys will go and read those. If you go to my favorite authors, you will see contest pages for the Quote Me, Trying for a Baby, Beautiful Bellies, and the Showers to Flowers contest. Go vote and read and review please? **

**I love you guys, and again I apologize for the delay, I just couldn't get in the mindset to write this. I'm crossing my fingers that I'll update again next week, but no promises. **

**Xoxo**

**Amber**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I became one of those authors who said "I'll update next week" and now it's been YEARS since I've sat down to look at this story. I can't believe the overwhelming response I am still able to get. I'm going to try and be worthy of such praise and hope that my creativity is making its way back into my life.**

**OAN: I have two new one shots that helped get me back in the swing of things. Neither are Beta'd or anything. They were just thrown together, a way to get the juices flowing. Give them a review. One is Jasper/Bella (Ballsy Bella and the Jackass Jasper) and the other is EmbryxBella (A Long Time Coming). **

**But….here we go:**

**My Love is Yours:**

**Chapter 9:**

Things had been quiet for almost too long. I was worried that with too much time our enemy could plot against us and form a greater opponent than we were ready for. Any time I wasn't with Bella, I was with the rest of the family, training them in ways of combat. Peter and Char were well versed in the art and were helping me. I was being a dick and it wasn't long before Bella put me in my place and called me out for being such.

I also felt like I never got any time alone with Bella. Our lovemaking had gone from wild and crazy to barely non-existent. She was bitchy and I would bet millions that my sour mood stemmed from my inability to be alone with my mate.

Alice had been almost obsessive in her need to figure out her human life. Ever since the run in with James, she and Edward had taken apart every thought, visual and memory they could. Perfect vampire recall came in handy for things like this. I couldn't fault her because knowing who she was, where she came from and what that monster did to her, she really deserved to know.

With Alice's absence, Bella became closer to Rosalie which seemed to brighten my sister's normally sour demeanor. Rose showed Bella how to do basic maintenance on the family cars, letting her know that she should NEVER depend on a man. Rose was like that. As much as she loved Emmett, she was scorned by men and trusted fewer and fewer of them as time went on. Bella had tried to defend me, saying I'd take care of whatever she needed but Rose protested in return and said that I'd be impressed with what she was learning.

It was true. When Bella showed me what she'd learned, I attempted to get her naked, right there on Edward's Volvo. At the very same moment, Edward and Alice decided to go for a drive and found me with my pants around my ankles and Bella's underwear in my teeth about to be pulled from her body. That was awkward.

Things seemed to follow that pattern for a while. Christmas came and went and I tried to take Bella under the Christmas tree, Emmett decided he needed a late night Call of Duty fix and saw Bella about to take my dick in her mouth. On New Year's we caught Charlie and Kate in the laundry room, which was where we were headed as well. Total mood killer.. Valentine's and St. Patrick's Day were pretty quiet. We didn't try anything out of the ordinary.. Now, we were coming into Spring time. The weather was getting wetter if at all possible.

Bella was spending some time with Kate while her dad was at the station. Kate was trying, with no avail, to get Bella to eat some more. The girl had lost even more weight if possible. She was pretending to eat, always pushing the food around on her plate before excusing herself. I couldn't figure out the reason, besides that her mother had told her she was looking chunkier before she came here. That was months ago.

I hated that Bella could regulate which emotions I could feel from her. She always let me know she was happy and the love she had for me was like a psychedelic high. It never wavered, only became stronger and stronger as time went by. I knew there were things she was hiding. The eating was one of them. Her school work wasn't up to her normal par either but she was getting by. I didn't want to push or pressure her but I wanted to know what was wrong with my mate.

With the help of Peter and Charlotte, I was able to kick everyone out of the house before Kate was to bring Bella home. Home to me. They were spending the day at Charlie's, which gave me time to set up what I needed for some Bella time.

I'd easily cleaned out the living room of any furniture and placed a blanket on the floor with all of Bella's favorite foods spread across it. I had a book to read to her so we could just lay together, spend time together and I'll admit I wasn't going to complain if we happened to get naked before our evening was over.

I heard the engine of the car Carlisle had given Bella for Christmas. We had to fight for that option. Charlie, Carlisle and I all wanted to get Bella a new car for Christmas. They argued that I'd gotten her her first car, which was still in good condition, she just needed an upgrade, so I fell out of the running. Carlisle and his diplomatic demeanor was able to convince Charlie that he wanted to do this for Bella and that would give Charlie the option to give her something a little more meaningful, an heirloom or something of the sort. He ended up giving her a set of pearls from his grandmother and she'd loved them.

She loved the car as well but had felt guilty for liking it so much. I'd laughed and told her that it was understandable. I'd gotten her a small little Honda and Carlisle had purchased a Mercedes. It was reasonable to like it better.

Bella came barrelling in the door and nearly tripped on the last step. When she saw me sitting on the blanket in the living room, she let out a sigh of what looked like relief.

"I...I thought…" she'd stuttered and made her way over to me. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I could see the room was empty when I pulled up, I thought something happened. That everyone left."

Bella was insecure. That was for sure. I'd left her alone in Phoenix for far too long. That's what got us into all this mess. I grew angry every time I thought of the distance I'd put between us.

"Bella, I'd never allow that. We won't leave you. You're our family." I stroked her cheek and felt a tear fall from her eyes.

"Things have been so hard lately. We're all waiting on the other shoe to drop, for something to happen, that we aren't living for this moment. Here and now." She spoke barely above a whisper. "These are the last human moments I'll have. I won't ever get this back and we're walking on eggshells. We're all so afraid of what MIGHT happen that we aren't doing ANYTHING."

Instead of responding, I lifted Bella's shirt over her head and places soft kisses to her neck. My hands roamed over her bare skin and I reveled in the warmth of her still human body.

"I love you Bella and I'm going to make everything better. I promise." I vowed.

She in turn reached for my shirt and at first I was wary, considering we were in the living room, with a million and a half windows. Anyone could come by, anyone could see me, my scars. Eventually, I allowed her to take my shirt away and moved her to stand in front of me so I could unbutton her pants and slid them down her legs, placing kisses on her now exposed thighs. Bella stood before me in just her undergarments and I wasn't about to waste the opportunity and moved my lips over her barely covered piece of heaven. I could smell her arousal, feel her lust, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she whispered my name.

Moving the panties to the side, I gave a long slow lick between her folds. Her hand went to my hair, tugging me closer. Her knees buckled and I moved her to lay down on the blanket and freed myself of my clothing confines. Speedily, I finished removing Bella's clothing and there were were. Naked as the day we were born, with my body hovering over hers.

"Tell me you want me," I spoke with my authoritative voice she seemed to swoon over.

She shook her head and I felt her defiance. She was teasing me. Her hips lifted against mine, searching for friction and I let out a growl.

"Tell me." I repeated.

Again she shook her head, a small smile pursed on her lips. Lowering my mouth to hers, I pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth.

"Bella…" I let out in a warning tone, moving my hips closer to hers. Rolling them in slow circles against her but pulling away before she got an sort of pleasure from the movement.

"Tell me," I tried one more time.

"Jazz," she whimpered, "I want you now."

I spent the afternoon lost in my Bella. I took her slowly, sensually, and then in a fast and frenzied attack of need. My Bella was satied and softly snoring when I felt the approach of the family. I scooped Bella up, along with our clothing and dashed toward the bedroom before anyone could see my Bella in such a state. I laid with her on the bed after dressing myself when I felt him approach.

"Come in Carlisle." I spoke softly to not disturb Bella.

"There's a bit of a problem downstairs Jasper, I wondered if you'd join us and possibly come up with the situation." His emotions showed that he was afraid of my response but he genuinely wanted my help.

I gave a nod and checked to make sure Bella was fast asleep, placing a kiss to her forehead and disentangled myself from her. I followed Carlisle out of the room and into the living room, which had been refilled with all the furniture I'd taken away hours ago.

The family was seated sporadically around the room and when I made my entrance, all eyes turned to me.

"What's the problem?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Jasper, before you freak out," Edward started cautiously, his hand stretched out toward me, giving me a small package.

"What's this?" I opened the package and found a small disk with my name on it. There was a note that had fallen to the floor. I reached for it and looked around the room.

"We don't to ruin the time you spent with Isabella, Jasper but it seems….well, the evidence shows that…." Carlisle was struggling to speak and I looked from him, to the other's and then to the disk in my hands.

"Tell me this isn't a video of what Bella and I did this afternoon." My voice was calm, steely but deadly.

I looked at the note and opened it to reveal scratchy handwriting.

_Major Jasper Whitlock,_

_I'd like to say I enjoyed the show you and your human pet put on this afternoon, but I felt the need to edit it slightly. I hope you enjoy the show as much as I did._

_-C_

I knew this meant Cortez, well, probably not him, himself, but someone he'd sent, watched and apparently recorded Bella and I this afternoon. If, no when, she finds out, it will ruin everything I thought we'd gained. I wanted to give Bella more freedoms to do things, I wanted her to experience her human life, what was left of it, but how could I when this sick bastard was stalking us.

"Who watched this?" I asked, looking around the room at my family. "Who know's what's on this disk?"

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat, "Jasper, we didn't see the note until after we'd already begun to…"

I cut him off, "So you all saw this? Every one of you?"

Charlie and Kate at least looked remorseful, since this was their daughter, but the other's the curiosity had been too much for the vampiric selves and they needed to know.

"Jazz?" I heard my mate's bell-like voice call out from the stairs. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

I sped over to her, showed her the note and held up the disk. "And apparently our whole family has watched this."

I allowed Bella to have her moment. Her face was scrunched up in the way I'd come to realize was her trying to control her emotions from me. She didn't want me to feel the full extent but I knew she was furious, I just wasn't sure if it was towards our family or Cortez.

"Well, do Jasper and I need to watch this, or can we get the gist from the rest of you?" Bella placed her hands on her hips and stared down a room full of vampires and her father. It would have been comical had the vampire that was set to destroy us not watched and recorded Bella and I making love all afternoon.

No one spoke, so what did Bella do? She walked right up to the big screen television Emmett used for his gaming and placed the disk in the DVD player and stepped back. She looked at the family again and when they didn't answer, she pushed play on the remote control.

There on the fifty some inch screen television was my Bella. Her eyes rolled back in her head, screaming in pleasure. The view pulled back and I saw my body but not my face, slamming into Bella from behind. There was a digital recreation of what I assumed to be Cortez's face on my body as it ploughed into Bella. Her screams of my name were replaced with a recorder saying his name. It was disgusting and finally when the whole scene got worse if that was possible.

There was Cortez, sitting at what looked like a desk, with a girl, a young girl, with dark brown hair, just like Bella's, servicing him. He was whispering, "Oh yes Bella, that's a good girl. Suck my cock like you did the Major's." Then he starting speaking in Spanish.

The girl, since we couldn't see her face, looked so much like Bella from behind it was scary. He was trying to goad me, to break her and to separate us.

Bella turned to look at me then looked at the family. She was pissed. Royally. Bella never spoke a word, just stomped her way back up the stairs and we all cringed when the door was slammed shut.

I couldn't stand it. I ran from the house and into the trees. Bella was looking out the window from our room and I waved my hand at her. She understood. She was cooling down one way and I needed to let out my anger in another way. I started by kicking over some half dead trees, snapping their trunks and punching them over and over again until only splinters were left.

I felt them behind me and crouched down in a defensive position. Three males. I knew their scents. Family. I tried to remember, tried to stay out of my anger filled haze. I wouldn't do that to my family. I couldn't.

Edward approached first. His body rigid and in a submissive stance. I wouldn't attack him but he seemed to only be cautious of the situation.

"What are we going to do about this guy, Jasper?" Edward's voice was rough, almost tired sounding.

"We're going to kill him." I spoke as if it was obvious.

"But how?" Emmett's voice joined the conversation. "Are we going to him or wait until he's going to attack us?"

Peter stood back, leaned against a tree I hadn't managed to knock down. Silent.

"Who's with Bella?" I asked.

Edward looked down and shook his head. It was obvious. My girl was tough and wanted to tough it out alone. She didn't want anyone harping on the obvious in this situation nor did she want their pity. I knew they'd all be watching her, without hovering.

"That's it. This family is on lockdown. From here on. We're out for Spring Break but we're not going anywhere alone. Bella's not to leave the house and hunting will be done in pairs. Edward, I want everything Alice has seen and I want it as soon as fucking possible." I was about to continue when Emmett clapped his hands together and yelled "break" like we were in a football huddle.

Ahh, the comic relief. I shook my head and made my way back to the house. Peter was close on my tail and called out to me. I stopped a few hundred yards from the house and waited on him to speak.

"You know she's going to hate this right?" Peter's eyebrow was raised in question. I knew that. Bella was going to hate me, hate this whole plan but I couldn't have her in danger. I'd rather her be alive and mad at me than dead or worse, a part of that asshole Cortez's harem of whores.

"I know, I know but I have to keep her safe Pete, I don't know what else to do." Honestly if I could send her somewhere, I would. I'd make sure she was safe and deal with this problem on my own.

"We're going to need help you know. So unless you're calling in the puppies from down the road, Char and I need to head out and do some recruiting." Peter was radiating honesty. He truly meant what he said but for some reason or the other, I felt like he had an ulterior motive.

"Alright." I agreed and made to move back in the house.

As I stepped inside, the mood was chaotic and I felt almost dizzy from the way the emotions were attempting to strangle me. There were so many varying emotions that I couldn't focus on what belonged to who. It was terrible. I grabbed at the sides of my head, almost as if I'd had a headache but then all of a sudden, it was gone and all I could feel was love. The greatest love I'd ever known. Bella.

I looked up and there she stood, arms crossed over her chest. She was protecting me from everything going on, she was what kept me steady and I was about to break her. Not even a few hours ago, she was begging me to let her have some life experiences and I longed to do that for her. Maybe after Cortez was taking care of I could show her the world before she was changed. I promised myself to give Bella everything she wanted before the time came but there was a nagging voice in the back of my head that said I wouldn't get that option, that Bella might need to be changed due to something else.

"Bella…" I started to speak, ready to face the fight of a lifetime with my mate. Anything to keep her safe.

**A/N: Okay, so there's that. Wow. The plot bunnies have resurfaced and I'm hoping they'll stay a while. Don't quote me on anything but I WANT to get back into all of this. I miss it. I miss my characters and I miss all my friends here.**

**P.S Anyone know any good contests going on? Send me a review or a private message letting me know where I can find some.**

**Are you on Twitter? Follow me. PrincessxoAmber**


End file.
